Return of the Wolf
by Olivia-Della-Robbia
Summary: Olivia Allen was the new girl in town, and our heroes' new friend. But with a troubling past following her, and a secret unknown to herself, how could someone like her be the new hope of Lyoko? COMPLETE! Sequal is up!
1. The New Girl

**Hi! This is my first story, so go easy on me with the reviews. My penname might seem a bit weird, but if you read my story, it will all make sense. Before you start reading my story, I have to give you a reminder. When I put a P.O.V, it doesn't mean that it will be in first person of whoever the P.O.V belongs to. It just means that I will be focused on a certain group or person, so don't feel dumb (unless you're one of those freaky phobia people) Another reminder, I know the second season of Lyoko just ended, but lets say that this was a few episodes before the end, kapeesh? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, but I wish I did….**

**Claimer: I do own Olivia Allen, her personality, characteristics, and Lyoko form, so ask me if you want to borrow her.**

**

* * *

**

The bus opened as Olivia casually stepped off and took her first step on campus of her new school. As she studied Kadic grounds, she smiled. It was simple, she liked simple. It even surprised her that her parents would send her to a normal boarding school, rather then a high class institution like her old school...

Olivia shut her eyes closed. The thought of her old school made her normally happy smile turn over into an ashamed frown. Her old school was just one of the reasons her parents gave up the rich life for her and sent her to a simpler, normal, average school. Olivia didn't argue with her parents about moving, since it was her choice to move. Olivia knew that if she didn't …..

She stopped short in her thoughts. The memories were too painful, too strong. So strong, that it gave her a powerful headache that forced her to stop thinking about the tragic, hurtful events that took place back at her old home in New York. She could feel tears beginning to well up in her eyes. She groaned with frustration. She was trying to get the memories _out_ of her head. The tears were only making them ten times worse. She put her hands to the bottom of her eyes and blinked, so all of the big, bulgy tears were collected in her palms instead of spilling down her cheeks like a rainstorm. A few tinier ones escaped, but she quickly wiped them away with her hand.

And just in time, too. As she raised her head, she noticed five boys with flirtatious looks on their faces heading towards her. Without moving her head, just her eyes, she studied the faces of the five boys. She remembered as the bus had pulled up to the school a bit earlier, she saw these five boys…flirting with other girls? A disgusted look slowly formed on Olivia's face. I can't believe those boys, she thought. Having such a wonderful relationship with those girls then, BOOM! They see a girl that's a bit prettier and blow off those previous girls for another. All of a sudden, another memory, followed by another headache, kicked in.She clutched her head in pain and knocked at it repeatedly.

"Get out of my head!" she yelled to herself quietly. The headache lasted for about fifteen seconds until it gradually cooled off.

Olivia instantly rushed away from the boys and looked around for anybody who was willing to show her where her dorm was. The school was pretty large and Olivia wasn't the best at directions or reading maps. She started walking a little on campus to find some sort help, until she looked in one direction and spied a group of five kids her age. They looked quite interesting to her and started walking towards them. When she was only a few yards away, another, more powerful migraine started to act up again. She clutched her head and fell to the ground on one knee. The pain was excruciating and it made her head sweat. After almost a whole minute, the migraine ceased. Olivia tried to stand up, but the migraine had put a lot of pain in her muscles which made her lose concentration. When she regained balance, she retrieved her bag and started walking towards the group of five.

Olivia started pondering on how she had gotten that migraine. The previous headaches had been caused by Olivia's stress, but she wasn't feeling stressed out at that moment. She dismissed it, and continued walking towards the group, who surprisingly, was still there.

As she studied the group, she felt very anxious to meet them, considering that each one of them looked completely different. She could tell their personality just by looking at them. She seemed to have a knack for that.The first one she noticed was a scruffy brown headed boy who was sitting on the grass leaning against a tree. He was dressed in green, baggy clothes and seemed completely laid back…and bored. Standing next to him, was a tall, Japanese girl who looked a year older then Olivia. She had short black hair, a black belly shirt, black pants, and last but not least, black boots. 'Goth' was the only word that came to Olivia's head, but she seemed quite mature. On the other side of the previous boy, was another boy with blond hair. This boy, unlike the cool-looking brunette, was kinda plain. He was wearing a blue turtleneck, khaki capri's, and to top it all off, glasses. The kidwas a total nerd. No wonder the brunette looked bored. The nerd was blabbing on about something that obviously didn't seem interesting.

Next to the blond headed boy was a girl that made Olivia's eyes stretch a bit wider. This girl had pink hair! Pink hair! Olivia sighed with relief. She was happy she wasn't the only girl at the school with different colored hair. She was very tiny, but had a look of innocence and charm. Olivia felt she was going to get along great with her.

Olivia moved her eyes towards the last boy. Olivia began to beam. This boy was also blond. However, his hair was gelled into an abnormally large spike with a purple splotch in the middle. The rest of him was covered with purple as well. Olivia began to smile much wider. Other then the boy being obsessed with the color purple, Olivia thought he was extremely handsome. He lookeda lotlike a person Olivia once knew, but he was still cuter. Olivia already felt happy about moving to France. She already found a possible crush and maybe some new friends, but first thing first, she had to go and talk to them…

**

* * *

The Lyoko group's P.O.V**

Odd was standing next to Aelita, listening to Jeremie's boring lecture on how important it was to find the cause of Aelita's strange mirages and cracking the code to Franz Hopper's diary. Odd had heard it countless times, so all he did yawn.

"Hey Jeremie, would you mind wrapping it up? I got a little bored after the second hour!" Odd joked.

"Um, excuse me," a voice behind Odd said.

Odd turned around. When he saw who it was, he froze. Odd stared at the girl who he had never seen before, and was about to faint. This girl was the hottest girl he had ever seen in his life, since she was the same size as him! He kept staring and looked at her from her shoes up. She was wearing a pair of white sneakers with blue stripes on the side. She was wearing a pair of pants that looked exactly like Sissi's, only she didn't have the skirt part, and they were white. She was wearing some sort of sky blue shirt, but he couldn't tell, since she was wearing a very light, stylish, white jacket that was only zipped up two inches over it. Odd loved her eyes. They were the brightest blue he had ever seen and very beautiful.She had long, brown hair that was tied up in a ponytail. She had layered stylish bangs that were parted down the middle. Her bangs started short at her hair line, and then gradually began to lengthen til they covered half of her ears. Her bangs weren't tied up with the rest of her ponytail, and they weren't dorky looking like in those old fifty's movies. The tips of her bangs were colored sky blue and so was the end of the hair in her ponytail. Lastly, the fragment of hair that was tied up was also dyed blue.

"Um, hi, my name's Olivia Allen. I'm new here," she said to Odd, blushing.

"Uh, well, I'm Odd. It's…uh…great to meet you…" Odd replied, blushing as well.

There was a moment of silence. "Well Olivia, do you want to meet my…my…" Odd stammered

"You're friends?" Ulrich finished.

"Yeah, that's it!" Odd yelled.

Olivia laughed. Odd blushed and laughed with her. Everyone else laughed as well.

"Welcome to Kadic, Olivia. It's great to meet you. I'm Yumi, and I see you've already met Odd. Just to give you a heads up, he's not as dumb as he looks," Yumi said sarcastically.

"Hey!" Odd yelled angrily.

"What's wrong Odd? If you want to impress a girl, you might as well tell her a little about yourself," Ulrich joked.

"This is Ulrich, who has a lot of nerve!" Odd introduced, glaring angrily at Ulrich.

"I'm Aelita, and this is Jeremie. It's great to meet you, Olivia," Aelita said with a smile.

"Wow, that's all the bags you're carrying?" Jeremie asked, noticing Olivia's one duffel bag.

"Actually, my stuff has already been sent to my room," Olivia answered.

" Really?" Jeremie asked, looking confused.

Olivia looked down. "Yeah... let's just say I've got a little problem with carrying a lot of weight, but let's leave it at that. The only problem now is that I don't know where anything is!"

"I'll show you!" Odd answered instantly.

Olivia smiled at Odd while he was blushing. Everyone else just smile and rolled their eyes.

"Hey Olivia, you seem pretty nice, and since Odd won't leave your sight, why don't you hang out with us? Besides, you're new, aren't you? You could use some new friends!" Yumi said.

Olivia blushed at the part about Odd, but other then that, she was happy. She was glad that Odd was going to help her find her way, since she was already developing a crush on him and viceversa.

Yumi looked back at the group. "So, you guys are alright with Olivia hanging out with us?"

"I don't mind," Ulrich shrugged.

"It's fine with me!" Jeremie said in a happy tone.

"I think it's a wonderful idea!" Aelita cheered.

"Are you kidding? I think it's the best idea since people discovered food!" Odd yelled. Olivia laughed.

Everyone was delighted to have Olivia hang out with them, but Jeremie pulled Odd aside for a second.

"Don't tell her about Lyoko, ok?" Jeremie whispered.

"What gave you the thought that I would tell?" Odd asked, irritated.

Jeremie crossed his arms over his chest. "Odd, c'mon! Out of all the people I know, you are the one person who always jumps to conclusions! You just met Olivia but you already like her, so please promise me you won't tell her!"

"Don't worry, Einstein. I promise, I won't tell her," Odd said.

Odd looked back at Olivia, "Well, my Lady, shall I accompany you to your room?" Odd asked jokingly. Olivia chuckled, "That would be wonderful."

As Odd and Olivia walked together to her room, Olivia looked over and smiled at Odd.

"Odd, can I ask you something?" Olivia asked.

"You can ask me anything," Odd reassured her.

"Well, since it didn't really work out at my old school, i want to know if it will work out here? What I mean to say is, will I like it here?" she asked.

"You'll love it,"

* * *

**Well that was my first chapter. I hope it wasn't too corny. I know, I know, I said that there would be major Lyoko stuff, but I don't want to get into it unless I get good reviews. So if you want to know moreabout the OliviaXOdd, Olivia's secrets and past, and her new Lyoko form, please give me some good reviews. Give me a break, I'm new.**


	2. Trust

**I'm back! Yeah I know, I just uploaded my first chapter a few days ago, but I want people to read my story. It might seem like there's nothing related to Lyoko in it, but give me a chance. This chapter will have Lyoko relations in it I promise! I would like to thank my first 4 reviewers who actually liked it! I would like to thank my 3rd reviewer who told someone else to read it. Thank you! Everyone else do the same! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, and sadly, I never will…**

**Claimer: I do own Olivia Allen, her characteristics, Lyoko form, etc…**

**10:05 am**

It was around 10:00 in the morning, and Olivia was still asleep. She had spent the whole day yesterday unpacking her stuff, and spending some time with her new friends. Her friends were amazing. Every last one of them made her feel more at home. Not once had Olivia thought about New York, or anything New York related for that matter. It was just what she needed. More then anything, she needed some rest. Since yesterday was peaceful, Olivia hoped that she would sleep peacefully as well. Her sleep was indeed peaceful, but different. She couldn't really explain how different it felt, but she knew the word for it. Dreams.

Olivia couldn't remember the last time she ever dreamed. She rarely ever dreamed, but somehow, she knew what to expect.

Her dream was happy and sad at the same time. It reminded her of what she loved to do the most, but it also reminded her of what she could never take back. She tossed and turned in her bed, hoping that the dream would wear off, but it didn't. It kept going:

_Dream Mode:_

_Olivia was at the starting line, feeling pumped and confident, waiting for the whistle to blow. She looked around at the competition. Every one was looking jittery, but some were giving her nasty looks of jealousy. Olivia turned away from them, more focused on the finish line then starting a fight._

_The whistle blew and every one took off. Olivia started out slow, conserving energy for when she really needed it. She studied the faces of the girls who were way ahead of her, beaming with pride. Olivia just laughed. When she realized everyone was getting close to the finish line, she did one of her famous kicks, and ran at the speed of lightning, passing every one of the girls who started out in front of her. Now she was head to head with another girl who was glaring at her. Olivia waved at her, and ran right passed the dumbfounded girl. Olivia was nearing the finish line, smiling. She wasn't going to screw up this time. She wasn't going to make a mistake. Not this time…_

"Olivia!" voices from behind Olivia's door yelled. Olivia, surprised, woke up and fell out of her head on her back. She winced and grabbed her bed post for support. She stood up, rubbed her eyes, and put her hand on her back.

"Olivia? It's just us! Sorry that we woke you up, but can we come in?" Yumi asked.

Olivia plopped back on her bed, about to close her eyes, "Yep, come on in, the doors opened,"

The door opened, and Yumi, Jeremie, Ulrich, Aelita, and of course, Odd, stepped in. Everyone stared at Olivia's bedroom in amazement. She had just moved in yesterday, and already she was almost done decorating. Her bed covers were puffy and bright blue. The pillows were the same. She had a large desk with a laptop, and a printer hooked into in. Her walls were covered in posters and pictures, and next to her bed was a large vanity mirror. Everything, except one or two boxes, had been unpacked.

"No wonder you slept in, were you up all last night unpacking your stuff?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah, it's just I don't like sleeping any where that doesn't…wait a minute, I slept in?" Olivia panicked.

"You slept through first and second period!" Jeremie laughed.

Olivia stared at him in wide, horrified eyes. "Why didn't anyone wake me up?" she yelled.

Everyone laughed. Aelita walked over and sat next to Olivia. "Calm down, we talked to principal this morning when we didn't see you in the hallway. He said he'll give you an extra day to get settled in before you have to do any major school work."

Olivia sighed and smiled. "That's a relief, bad part is, I missed breakfast!" she chuckled.

Odd ran up to Olivia and extended a brown bag towards her. "No worries, I saved you some breakfast this morning, in case you woke up. Sorry if it might be a little cold. It took me _forever_ to weasel out some extra French toast from the lunch ladies,"

"Yeah, considering he already takes more then he can fit in his mouth!" Ulrich remarked.

Olivia took the brown bag and smiled, "Thanks, Odd,"

Odd blushed. Everyone, besides Odd and Olivia, flashed each other 'here we go again' looks, and laughed at their little inside joke.

"Alright lover boy, it's time to let the girl of your dreams get some more sleep. We have to move it if we don't want to be late for third period," Ulrich reminded him.

"Oh, alright," Odd answered, disappointed. He waved Olivia good-bye. "If you're not still sleeping, meet us outside by the gym after school, okay? We'll show you around the school a little more,"

"I'll be there," Olivia reassured, tossing Odd a happy smile.

"See you later, Olivia," everyone said in unison, shutting the door.

Olivia jumped back on her bed and went to sleep. Hopefully, she wouldn't dream.

**3:15 pm**

"Olivia, we're over here!" Odd yelled, waving his hand frantically to get Olivia's attention.

"You know, Odd, you already stand out enough in the crowd. You don't have to make yourself look like a big, purple turkey trying to fly to get her attention!" Ulrich joked.

Everyone burst out laughing. "Hilarious," Odd said sarcastically, trying not to pay attention to Ulrich.

Ulrich raised his eyebrow. "You know what I just noticed? Since you've met Olivia, I've only heard you crack one joke! Normally you tell jokes by the millions! What's going on?"

Odd moved closer to Ulrich so Yumi, Jeremie, and Aelita couldn't hear their conversation. "Well, what if Olivia isn't that kind of person who likes funny guys? I mean think about, what if…"

"Odd, you are so bad at trying to keep things secret," Jeremie pointed out, cutting Odd off, "and you're not good at whispering either,"

"Have you seen how much that girl laughs? She was born to laugh!" Aelita said.

Odd lowered his head a little, "Yeah, I guess you're right,"

"Well, you better start thinking of some jokes now, here she comes," Ulrich said.

Olivia walked up to Odd and the rest of the group, rubbing her eyes and yawning. "Hi every…one," Olivia greeted in mid-yawn.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here. Good morning, Sleeping Beauty. Decided to wake up?" Odd managed to get out. Olivia laughed. Everyone else sighed with relief.

"Thanks for introducing me, Odd," Olivia chuckled sarcastically, "but what did you guys want to talk to me about?"

Everyone took Olivia to a small bench close to the woods and sat her down. Odd sat on one side of her, Yumi on the other, and Ulrich, Jeremie, and Aelita stood around them.

"Well, we thought that since you're our new friend, we should learn more about you," Odd started.

"Exactly, all that we know about you is that you're from New York," Yumi finished.

"Oh yeah, and you have a huge crush on Odd!" Ulrich laughed.

Odd and Olivia turned around and glared at Ulrich. He instantly backed off. "So, yeah, anyway, tell us more about you!" Ulrich said, trying to get the good mood back.

Olivia froze. She sunk in her seat. She hesitated. How could she tell them anything without making the pain come back? Besides, she couldn't tell them. If she did, they would start feeling sorry for her and trying to make her 'talk about it.' Problem was she couldn't talk about it. The memories were too strong, and too complicated, to describe. She tried to look cheerful, but her eyes continued to well up with tears. She hoped no one would notice, but with her recent luck, someone did.

"Olivia, are you alright?" Odd asked feeling a little worried. Olivia did a swift motion of her hand in front of her eyes to get rid of the tears. She quickly put on a fake smile and looked at Odd. "I'm just fine," she said, trying to sound happy.

Odd didn't look convinced, "Are you sure?" he asked again. Olivia stared at Odd for a second. A real smile formed on Olivia's face. 'Nice, funny, thoughtful, how great is he!' Olivia thought. Olivia felt no reason to cry anymore. With Odd right beside her, she felt the exact opposite. She did a tiny chuckle and punched Odd playfully in the arm. "I'm completely sure," she said.

"Well, if you insist. Anyway, tell us a little more about you!" Odd cheered.

Olivia started thinking about some things she could tell them, _without_ mentioning her recent accident. "Hm, where do I start? I grew up in Manhattan, a section of New York near New Jersey. And…I'm an A student. This is getting boring isn't it?"

"I wouldn't say 'boring,' but how about we ask you questions, and you answer," Yumi suggested.

"Um, sure…I guess…" Olivia stuttered.

"First question, how did you learn French so well? You don't even have an American accent!" Jeremie asked.

"I've always taken French in school, and I came to France when I was a younger, and it was either learn French, or order the wrong kind of food from the menu," Olivia joked, everyone laughed.

"Second question, what are your hobbies? I mean like, do you like to draw, music?" Odd asked.

"I like to write, act, and I want to be a crypto zoologist, or a paranormal phenomena investigator when I get older, and last, I love animals," Olivia explained. Everyone stared.

"What's a crypto zoologist?" Aelita asked.

"It's the study of animals that haven't been proven to exist, like the Loch Ness Monster," Olivia answered.

Everyone looked interested. "You're very bright," Odd commented. Olivia smiled again.

"You really think so? A lot of kids think it's a waste of time," Olivia admitted.

"I think it's very interesting," Yumi said.

"Thanks," Olivia said happily.

Ulrich was about to ask another question, when Jeremie's laptop started to beep continuously.

"I'll be right back," Jeremie said, and he ran over to a nearby tree and began to type furiously. He looked serious. When he finished, he ran back over.

"I'm sorry Olivia, but we have to…" Jeremie started.

All of a sudden, Olivia screamed in agony. "Ow!" She fell to the ground, put her hand over her forehead and began to cry. Everyone panicked.

"Olivia, are you okay! What's wrong?" Odd screamed, bending down to help her. Olivia's face was red and wet with sweat. No one knew what was happening.

"Odd, we have to take her to the infirmary," Yumi instructed.

"Alright, help me get her up," Odd said towards Yumi. Yumi grabbed one of Olivia's shoulders while Odd grabbed the other, and hoisted her up. She still had her hand on her forehead, which was red and coated with sweat.

"You should take your hand off your forehead, it might help a little," Odd said, trying to comfort her. Aelita and Ulrich patted her back, reassuring her. Jeremie put his laptop down for a second.

"Al-alright," Olivia sobbed, and removed her hand. Everyone, except Odd, who was to busy helping Olivia, stopped what they were doing and stared at her forehead. There was something on her forehead that made everyone feel very confused.

"What are you waiting for Yumi? We have to get Olivia to the infirmary!" Odd snapped. Whatever was on Olivia's forehead was gone now, and Yumi continued to move Olivia to the school, still puzzled. Everyone else followed behind. Jeremie was deep in thought.

"What's wrong?" Aelita asked him, even though she knew the answer.

Jeremie stared ahead as Odd and Yumi helped Olivia into the school. "I'm not sure, but I want to find out."

** The Infirmary**

Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich stepped out of the infirmary, exhausted from trying to get Olivia in the school. Odd looked around. "Hey, where are Aelita and Jeremie?"

"They're at the factory, where we should be. X.A.N.A is attacking and we already lost enough time. Lets go!" Ulrich said, starting to jog out of the school.

"What about Olivia? She's never been to the infirmary! She won't know how to get back to her room," Odd explained.

"Don't worry, she can ask someone where her room is. She's smart, she'll find a way." Yumi said, a little uneasy.

Odd didn't move. He crossed his arms and stared at Yumi and Ulrich with a nasty look.

"You guys are hiding something aren't you?" Odd asked.

"No were not! Everything is fine. We just have to get to the factory now!" Ulrich said a little shaky. Odd didn't budge.

"Odd, we'll tell you later. Right now we have to get to the factory as soon as possible." Yumi said.

"If it's about Olivia, I want to know. Not later, not in a minute, now!" he demanded.

"Alright, alright! We'll tell you on the way to the factory, deal?" Ulrich pleaded.

"Deal,"

Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich started to run towards the woods at high speed. "Okay, know tell me," Odd demanded.

"Remember when Olivia got that migraine attack? When she moved her hand from her forehead, we saw something," Yumi started.

"What did you see? Did you see Mt. Everest on her forehead?" Odd joked.

"No, we saw something, almost like a tattoo that was never there before," Ulrich tried to explain.

"You saw a tattoo on her forehead?" Odd asked a little confused.

"Not really a tattoo, but there was something there. I'll try to explain it. Think of two crescent moons, one facing one direction and one facing the other. Imagine them as the color of Olivia's eyes. Now, think of them stuck together. Think of the curved edges of both moons stuck together, so that the points of one moon are facing left, and the other moon's points are facing right. It didn't last long, but I saw it," Yumi said.

Everyone was already on the bridge near the factory. "And you two think that that thing was on Olivia's forehead? Are you two feeling okay?" Odd asked.

"No Odd, were serious, and it happened as soon as Olivia got that migraine," Ulrich said.

"And Olivia got that migraine as soon as Jeremie's laptop alerted him that X.A.N.A was attacking," Yumi finished, getting in the elevator with everyone else.

Odd leaned against the wall of the elevator. 'So what are thinking? That Olivia might be one of X.A.N.A's poly-whatever clones?" Odd asked in a rather angered tone.

"We didn't say that, were just making a suggestion," Yumi said. The elevator door opened. Jeremie and Aelita were by the super computer.

"She's right, Odd," Jeremie said sternly.

"What are you guys talking about?" Odd yelled.

"Odd, listen…"Aelita said, stepping towards him.

"No! You guys are wrong! Olivia would never do something like that!" Odd screamed to Jeremie in particular.

"We have no time to argue! Just get to Lyoko, deactivate the tower and we'll talk about it later. Understand?" Jeremie snapped. Everyone stopped talking. Odd walked stiffly to the elevator and kicked to the wall.

"Odd, calm down," Aelita said, stepping in the elevator.

"Whatever," Odd mumbled. He turned away from everyone else.

**Jeremie's Room**

"What's the matter with you Odd?" Ulrich asked.

"I can't believe you would even think of something like that!" Odd screamed.

"Odd you have to admit…"

"No! I won't admit! I won't admit anything that has to do with Olivia being evil, it's just not possible!" He screeched.

"Odd, we all like Olivia, but listen to us. What other explanation do you have to explain that symbol on her forehead?" Aelita said, placing her hand on Odd's shoulder.

He squirmed from Aelita's hand. "But it wasn't X.A.N.A's symbol! Maybe it means something else!"

"What else do you think Odd? Huh?" Jeremie said angrily.

Odd paused. He walked over to the window and stared outside. Finally, he looked back them.

"She can't be polymorphic clone. She just can't be. Her eyes, her eyes are too beautiful to have not been real. X.A.N.A doesn't care about emotion, so how could he make Olivia's eyes so beautiful? She told me yesterday, that the eyes are a window to the soul. Even if someone says something so useless to her, she looks straight in their eyes to find their true emotion. See? She can't be!" Odd said, more sympathetic. Everyone gave each other guilty looks. Jeremie stared at his computer.

"Alright Odd," he said.

"What?" Odd asked, turning and looking at Jeremie.

"Maybe you're right. Just to be sure, I want to see if she's really worth trusting," Jeremie started, "Tomorrow, let's bring her to Lyoko,"

**Cliffy! I hope this was a good chapter. Please review! Can you guess Olivia's secret? Do you want to find out? Then review! LOL. I hope this one wasn't corny either, and I hope I described Olivia enough. Can you tell me what you guys like about Olivia? Thank you!**


	3. Virtualization

**Yay! I got good reviews! Thank you! I left my last chapter at a cliffhanger, and this chapter is going to be one of the best! I think, maybe next chapter will, or maybe not… Anyway, thank you all for all the reviews, but I'm a little confused about my 7th reviewer. He/she told me to inform if Olivia was a polymorph or one of X.A.N.A's slaves before I wrote anything, but not to be rude, but it's called a surprise! I won't reveal anything until I write my story! Oh yeah, remember when I wrote in my first chapter that this was a few episodes before the ending of the second season? Well, let's say that the Lyoko Group kind of has an idea that Aelita and Franz Hopper some how related, but they don't know about the "Key to Lyoko" stuff. Sorry for all the confusion and sorry it took me a while to update. On to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, but I wish I did…**

**Claimer: I own Olivia Allen, Lyoko form, blah blah blah**

* * *

**The Infirmary**

Olivia didn't remember where she was, or what happened only a few minutes ago. Everything seemed hollow and dark. She wasn't even sure if she was asleep! She couldn't feel anything, hear anything, smell anything, or see anything. It was as if all of her senses except thinking had been shut down. It was hard to figure out, but in the end Olivia suggested that she was asleep, a very deep sleep. Maybe it was why she felt so weird. Olivia never really experienced deep sleep. She was a very light sleeper, but since the past few days were full of surprises, it wasn't that hard to get used to.

Although things seemed a little freaky at first, it was just going to get freakier. Olivia felt as if the dark sleep would never end, but yet again, it changed. This time she was prepared. She knew what was happening. She was having another dream.

In her dream, Olivia was in a desert of some sort, but no desert that she had every seen before. The scenery was very different to the likeness of a real desert. The ground was hard and flat, instead of soft and bumpy from all of the sand. The rocks and only about two trees looked nothing like the real thing, almost computerized. Yep, she was dreaming.

She felt confused, so she just stood there, staring out into the sandy terrain. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something. She turned around and saw a white figure heading towards her at lightning fast speed. Scared, she jumped out of the way hoping that she wouldn't be run over by…whatever it was. After staring at the figure for some time, it came closer and started taking on detail. The figure had four legs, and wasn't even a human. It was some sort of canine, like a dog or…or…a wolf? Olivia stared at the wolf for a few seconds, transfixed by the large creature. This wolf was three times larger then any wolf Olivia ever saw! Its fur was soft and silky, and had amazingly large muscles. Olivia thought this wolf was strikingly beautiful.

She soon realized at the angle the wolf was running at, it couldn't have been running towards her. It was running for something else. Olivia turned her head in the direction that the animal was running to, and felt completely confused. A few yards away she saw what looked like a large, tall cylinder like thing, a tower of some sort. But it was no tower Olivia ever saw before. This tower was connected to the ground, and had an eerie, red glow around it. 'Is that what the wolf is running to?' Olivia thought. She stepped back to make room for the wolf to run towards that thing. As it was about to run right past her, it stopped in front of her. It looked at Olivia with its big blue eyes. Olivia felt a tingle in her head. She felt lightheaded. She could sense some kind of connection with this five foot large wolf, but was still unsure. Before she could come to any conclusion, the wolf took off back towards the tower. Olivia watched it whiz by. Dust and debris filled the air with every powerful step that the wolf made. Olivia couldn't take her eyes off it.

The wolf began to slow down when it was right in front of the tower. As it came to a stop, the wolf began to change. It shrinked to the size of about Olivia's height, and its fur began to shorten and change color. In an instant, the wolf looked like a girl, however Olivia couldn't see her face, even thought she was anxious. The girl's head began to slowly turn towards Olivia, but it was too late.

Olivia's dream began to go fuzzy, and Olivia couldn't make out any details of the mysterious girl. Then the dream lost all color and turned to hollow, hue less shapes. Then all she could see was dark, deep, endless, darkness.

The dream was over.

Olivia's eyelids began to flutter. She could feel her fingers, then her legs, then the rest of her body. She could hear the normal things that she heard everyday. A bird singing, students bustling through the hallways, she even heard someone in the same room as her. She could smell again, but then again, she hated the smell. It was very familiar. It smelled like medicine and toothpaste. It made her nose twitch with disgust.

Olivia finally let her eyes open up. Her vision was a little fuzzy at first, but it soon became clearer. Her eyes began to wonder around the room. This was a little different. Olivia didn't recognize the room she was in, and she didn't recognize the person that was in her room either! She just barely turned her head to one side of the room to get a look at the stranger. Olivia saw a tall, skinny woman with short, blond hair and a white nurse jacket. 'Oh great,' Olivia smirked to herself, 'I remember now! They brought me to the infirmary! God, I hate doctors, and nurses are no exception!'

The nurse turned around and smiled sweetly when she saw Olivia awake. She walked over to her bed and patted her shoulder.

"Finally, you're awake! That must have been quite a concussion for you to sleep for a day and a half!" the nurse exclaimed and headed to a cabinet and pulled out some pills and some water.

"Con…concussion?" Olivia asked in a hoarse voice.

"Yes, a concussion. A concussion is when your brain shuts down when you…"

Olivia waved her hand, cutting off the nurse. "No, no, I know what a concussion is, but, how did I get a concussion? I don't remember hitting my head on anything,"

The nurse walked to the other side of the room and pulled out a clipboard. "I'm not sure either. Your friends brought you into the infirmary yesterday. You were crying a lot, and you were sweaty. As soon as I opened the door and saw you, you just collapsed! Your friends were very sweet. They helped you onto the bed when you didn't wake up."

Olivia stared at the skinny nurse in confusion. "But, for me to get a concussion, I would have had to hit my head on something. I don't remember hitting anything; did my friends say anything when they brought me in?"

"Not much. All they said was that you got a really bad migraine and that was it. Two of your friends were in a hurry and didn't want to talk a lot about it, but one was persistent in staying," the nurse answered, counting a few pills.

Olivia smiled ad stifled a soft chuckle. "Odd," Olivia said softly.

"What was that?" the nurse asked Olivia, turning her head a little.

"Oh, nothing," she said calmly.

"Well if you're not too tired, will just answer a few things first?" the nurse asked walking back over to Olivia's bed.

"Um, sure," Olivia replied.

"First, what's your full name?"

"Olivia Elisabeth Allen," Olivia said.

"Have you ever had another concussion previous to this one?" the nurse asked again, paying close attention.

Olivia thought for a minute. The answer was yes, she had had another concussion before, and it wasn't a very pretty one. She didn't want to relive that moment again. She said yes to the nurse and the nurse gave her two pills and some water.

"What are these for?" Olivia stalled, twirling the pills around in her hand.

"It's to help sooth the pain in your head. It might hurt for a while," the nurse explained.

Olivia swallowed the pills one by one and drank some water. She tried to sit up, but as soon as she did, she fell back and groaned with pain.

The nurse nodded her head. "See what I mean? Stay in bed for another thirty minutes and maybe you'll be fine. By the way, you can call me Dorothy, or Yolanda. Anyone will work," the nurse, Yolanda, replied.

Olivia didn't hear her. She was too busy trying to get rid of the throbbing pain in her head. Memories were coming back, memories of pain, suffer, broken hearts, anything that could compare to her head.

"Knock knock! Room service!" a voice chirped from behind the door.

Yolanda opened the door, smiled, and shook her head. "Olivia, you have visitors!"

Olivia's eyes went wide, and she smiled such a large smile, that it covered half of her face. She let go of her head and slowly tried to raise herself up. Her head was a little sore, but that was it. When she was fully standing, Yolanda let the door fly open.

"Olivia!" everyone yelled, and ran in towards her.

Odd, Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita, and Jeremie ran in and bombarded Olivia to the ground. Everyone was laughing and cheering happily.

"Guys…ouch …can you…ugh…get off, please?" Olivia pleaded, her head throbbing again.

"Alright, that's enough! Olivia's head is still very sore. Be gentle!" Yolanda demanded.

Everyone got up and extended their hands to Olivia to help her up. Olivia took Aelita's and Odd's hand and they both hoisted her up.

"You're awake! It's been almost two days! Are you feeling any better?" Odd babbled.

Olivia grinned. "Yeah, a little, but it still hurts a bit,"

Odd smiled, and then blushed. He looked a little confused, or like, he was trying to get something out. "Um, Olivia would you…"

Before Odd could finish, Jeremie elbowed him in the side.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Odd yelled.

Jeremie glared at him. "We don't have time for you to ask Olivia out! We have to bring her to the factory! It's either now or never!" Jeremie said in a loud whisper, but Olivia still couldn't hear.

"Do we have to right now? We just saw her," Odd complained.

"Don't you want to prove that Olivia isn't a polymorph? Let me answer that for you, yes, now!" Jeremie announced, still in a low voice that Olivia couldn't hear.

Odd groaned. "Yolanda, is it okay for Olivia to go back to her dorm?" He asked.

Yolanda pondered it for a minute. "Well, maybe. I'm not sure, but it's Olivia's choice," she answered, gesturing towards Olivia.

Everyone stared at Olivia, waiting for her to answer. Olivia smiled. "If it's okay with you Yolanda, I would like to go back to my dorm. I'm pretty tired,"

Before Yolanda could answer, everyone grabbed Olivia's hands and ran out of the school without explaining anything. Olivia was really, really confused. They ran past everyone. William, trying to hit on Yumi again, Sissi, with her everyday rude comment, and her little cronies, Herve and Nicholas.

When they were almost near the woods which were off-campus, Olivia couldn't take it anymore. She stopped short in her tracks and pulled her hands back.

"What are you guys doing?" Olivia yelled, jumping back.

Everyone stopped as well, scratching their heads, trying to figure out what to say. Jeremie's laptop started to beep again and he looked pleadingly at Olivia.

"Please Olivia, just trust us! You have to come with us now! We need to figure out something, and we can't do it without you!" Jeremie pleaded.

Olivia still didn't move. She was trying to recover from the shock of being run into the woods. Finally, Odd stepped forward.

"Olivia, if you come with us, we will explain everything to you. We promise. You know I would never break a promise," Odd promised, putting his hand over his heart.

Olivia hesitated. "What are you guys doing? What's so important in those woods that you have to drag me along?"

"We told you, if you come with us we will explain everything," Yumi reassured.

"I don't know, if it's that important, well, I'm not sure…" Olivia stammered.

"Please Olivia! If you don't come soon, the world will be under attack!" Aelita burst out. Olivia jumped back.

"What! At first I was just confused on why you dragged me out of the infirmary, now I have to worry about the fate of the world? What's going on?" Olivia freaked.

Odd put his hand on her shoulder. "If you come with us, it will all be clear,"

"I…I don't now…" Olivia thought.

Ulrich was becoming impatient. "Choose Olivia! It's either now or never,"

"Al-alright," Olivia squeaked. Odd put his hand around her shoulder. "Everything will be alright Olivia," he reassured. Everyone led Olivia to the sewer entrance and they climbed down. They ran down to the end of the tunnel where the skateboards and scooters were.

"You can borrow my skateboard Olivia. I can run," Yumi said, handing the skateboard to Olivia. They all went down the other half of the tunnel and was welcomed by another ladder going up. One by one they climbed and were finally on a bridge.

"This way Olivia," everyone instructed. They ran towards the end and slid down the ropes to an elevator.

"Where…where are we?" Olivia asked, staring at the huge building.

"The factory," Jeremie answered, "get into the elevator, we're going up,"

They all rode in the elevator for a while, when Odd noticed Olivia shivering.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Olivia turned around and walked a little closer to Odd.

"I'm just really scared and confused, that's all,"

Odd smiled and patted her shoulder. "Don't worry,"

The elevator doors opened, and Olivia froze. "Say hello to the supercomputer, Olivia," Jeremie said. Olivia stared at the room. The room was large and circular, and had a huge computer in the middle next to a hologram of some sort.

"Oh…my…God…" Olivia stuttered. Odd held her shoulder and led her into the room. "What is this place?" Olivia asked, pointing to the hologram next to the computer.

"It's called Lyoko," Jeremie said. "Lyoko is a computerized universe, created by a strange scientist named Franz Hopper. Lyoko was created as a military program, and so was X.A.N.A,"

"X.A.N.A?" Olivia asked.

"X.A.N.A was the actual program, but then it got a mind of its own and developed a hate for humans and trapped Franz Hopper somewhere in the supercomputer. In Lyoko, there are things called towers that X.A.N.A activates when he wants to set an attack on the world, that's his plan, to take over the world. Aelita here was created to protect Lyoko and deactivate the towers. When it was too much for her to handle, she asked us to help her. Now Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi can be virtualized into Lyoko through scanners and fight X.A.N.A's monsters that tries to stop us to deactivating the towers. The monsters shoot lasers, so if you were hit by one depending on which kind of monster it was, you would lose some life points. If Odd, Ulrich, or Yumi lost all of their life points, they would just be devirtualized and would come back here. But if Aelita lost all of her life points, she would be gone forever! I monitor the supercomputer in case anything should happen. I also give directions for them if X.A.N.A screws around with Lyoko a bit. Also, we decided a few months ago that we should virtualize Aelita into our world, so that we could shut down X.A.N.A for good. Sadly, X.A.N.A gave Aelita a virus, which is why I'm trying to find an anti-virus. If we shut down X.A.N.A, Aelita goes, too. Does this make sense now?" Jeremie finally finished.

Olivia looked surprised and calm at the same time. "Well, if you guys are so intent on shutting down X.A.N.A, why do you need me?"

Everyone looked at each other, and then they looked back at Olivia. "There are these things called polymorphic clones that X.A.N.A creates to throw us off guard. Polymorphs can look and act exactly like humans. Remember yesterday when you got that migraine? Well, we saw something on your forehead. It was like two, blue crescent moons, one facing one direction and one facing the other. They were attached by the curved edges, which had the points of one crescent moon facing one direction and one facing the other. After that we were a little concerned. It wasn't X.A.N.A's symbol, but we couldn't be sure," Jeremie said.

Olivia looked upset. "You guys think I'm evil? But I'm not a poly-something clone! I swear!"

Odd nudged Olivia's shoulder. "That's what I said!"

"We can't be sure Olivia, so if you want to, can I virtualize you to Lyoko? If you're not one of X.A.N.A's polymorphs, your new profile won't detect any problems," Jeremie said.

"Wait, you mean, Olivia will be able to help us fight X.A.N.A?" Aelita asked.

"If she's not a polymorph, she'll make a wonderful edition to the team," Jeremie cheered.

"Awesome!" Ulrich shouted.

"Yes!" Odd screamed, jumping up and down, but he soon stopped, "Unless, if Olivia wants to,"

Olivia smiled. "It's all really confusing, but it seems interesting. Sure, I would like to help,"

"Well, let's make sure you're not one of X.A.N.A's cronies first. Go down to the scanner room, we don't have much time," Jeremie instructed.

"What do you mean we don't have enough time?" Olivia asked.

"X.A.N.A activated a tower. Hurry up; we don't have time to chat. Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich will go first. Then Aelita and Olivia," Jeremie said.

Everyone went down to the scanner room. Olivia stared at the scanners a little.

"Don't worry," Odd told her. Olivia nodded. Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich stepped into a different scanner.

"Transfer Odd; transfer Yumi; transfer Ulrich. Scanner Odd; scanner Yumi; scanner Ulrich. Virtualization,"

The scanners opened up, now empty. Olivia back up a little bit, frightened. Aelita gave her a friendly push. "Go on," she said.

Both girls stepped in.

"Transfer Aelita; transfer Olivia. Scanner Aelita; scanner Olivia. Virtualization,"

* * *

**I finally finished! Cliffy! Please read, give me good reviews, and I'll mention your names when I'm a famous writer! LOL JK. I hope you all like this chapter!**

**QOTD: Should I make a sequel when I'm done with this story?**


	4. Welcome to Lyoko

**Yeah again! I got more good reviews! Oh my God, I love all my reviewers! Don't worry; I don't love you in THAT way! LOL JK. This is amazing! I would like to make a special shout out to all my supporting reviewers who continued to give me reviews, I'm not going to say their names, but I will tell you what they said: First comment: You have been awesome! Thank you for the great comments-this is for every one! Second comment: Thank you for telling someone about my story! Third comment: They are great suggestions, but I already have Olivia's Lyoko form colors planned out. HOWEVER, in my sequel, (yes I have a sequel planned out), there will be more characters entering Lyoko, so I'm going to use your colors for their forms! Yeahness! Everyone is happy, right? Sorry, I'm a little over peppy today. Oh yeah, this chapter is going to be LONG! Very, very, LONG!**

**REMINDER: This is a spoiler, but an urgent reminder. Olivia's Lyoko form is based on an Artic Wolf. I have read many stories that have to do with Lyoko forms based on wolves, so, it's obvious that Olivia's form will have some similarities to other characters in different stories. But I swear to the bottom of my heart, that I did not copy anyone's idea. I had Olivia's form already planned before I wrote my story. Also, it might take a while to describe Olivia's form, so bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko…I'm not sure that that is going to change…**

**Claimer: I own Olivia Allen, Lyoko form, etc.**

* * *

Olivia was beginning to have second thoughts. She was filled with excitement, but she was a little frightened, too. She wished she had been virtualized with Odd. They wouldn't be in the same scanner, but she would certainly feel better. Aelita was a great friend, and had lived in Lyoko her whole life, but she still felt butterflies in the pit of her stomach.

Before either Olivia or Aelita had been devirtualized, Aelita waved to Olivia while they were in the open scanners. 'Don't worry! It might feel a little funny at first, but you'll get used to it. Everything is going to be fine,' is what Aelita said. Olivia just made a wry smile and went along with her. Then the scanners closed tight.

Olivia jumped back. She panicked, until she heard a familiar voice coming from outside. It was Jeremie's.

"Transfer Aelita; transfer Olivia." Olivia felt a small current of wind. She kept her hands to her sides. "Scanner Aelita; scanner Olivia." Nothing happened at first. "Virtualization."

Olivia felt a much stronger current of wind, and then she blanked out. It only lasted a second, but it was the strangest thing she ever felt. It felt just like the dream she had earlier. She couldn't hear, feel, see, or smell anything. She then felt her whole body slowly rebuilding itself. When it did, all her senses came back, in the same order as they had left. She opened her eyes, but when she realized she was suspended in mid-air, it was too late. She fell.

"Ouch?" she squeaked, puzzled. Instead of her back, throbbing with pain as it was suppose to, it just felt like a thump. Her head didn't hurt anymore either. But it wasn't just her back that puzzled her, it was the whole scenery! It was extremely familiar. It was the same scenery that she saw in her dream! Hard, smooth ground, rocks, scattered in every direction, and a few trees. It was all there. Before she stood up, she saw a clawed, purple-gloved hand extended towards her.

"Need some help?" Odd asked in his cheery, I-am-so-excited voice. Olivia took his hand, smiled, and he lifted her up. She stared at everyone in front of her. "Welcome to Lyoko, Olivia," Aelita greeted. Olivia couldn't believe her eyes.

Right in front of her, were her four friends that she had known since the first day of school, but they looked different. Ulrich, the scruffy headed loner, resembled a samurai, complete with a katana and a karate headband. Yumi, the Japanese Goth, resembled a geisha warrior. She was wearing a black and red kimono, and her face was caked in Japanese-style makeup. Two tessen fans were strapped to her back. Aelita looked like an elfish-fairy, with pointed ears and a little pink earring on one of them. It didn't look like she had any weapons. Finally, there was Odd. Odd symbolized a cat, a purple cat. He had purples stripes all over his face, a long cat tail, and claws. They looked _very _different. She took in everything.

"Wow," was all Olivia could say. She couldn't think of any other words to describe it. Everyone laughed and admired how she looked. Olivia raised an eyebrow. "Why is everyone staring at me?"

Aelita walked up to her. "Well, just look at yourself! You look great!"

Olivia did as she was instructed, and looked down. She forgot to breathe. "Wow! This is…it's just…wow. But one question, why do I look like this?"

Everyone chuckled. "It's your Lyoko form; it helps you maneuver better in here."

Olivia looked back down and admired her form. Her outfit was so cool! She was wearing an extremely skin-tight, light blue suit that covered everything except her head, neck, and hands. Over it, she wore a tight white, midriff top. The sleeves were long, belled, and weren't tight like the rest of her shirt. They had three large tears at the end of each sleeve. It looked like an animal had torn at them, which gave it a nice effect. She wore white pants that only went down to the top of her knees. They weren't as tight as her shirt, but they were still tight. She had a white belt with a blue paw print in the middle. For her shoes, they were also white, and were almost like hiking boots, but they went up to about three inches below her knees. They had a three, tiny claws coming out of the ends. Her hair was still the same. As for her hands, both of them were covered with white gloves that exposed the tips of her fingers, which were clawed. On her forehead, was the symbol that everyone saw the day before, two blue crescent moons stuck together. To make her outfit complete, she had a tail! It wasn't long and skinny like Odd's; it was white, kind of short, and fluffy. It looked just like a wolf tail. It was very realistic. Olivia kept turning around to check out every detail of her outfit.

"Nice ears!" Ulrich laughed.

"Nice weapons, too," Yumi pointed out.

"My ears? Weapons?" Olivia brought her hands up to where her ears _should_ have been. Then she freaked out. She couldn't feel her ears. "Oh my God! What happened to my ears?"

"They're on your head!" Odd said.

Olivia glided her hands to the top of her head. She felt something, something that was definitely not normal. "What the heck? My ears, they're…they're…"

"Wolf ears! White, wolf ears," Odd said. It was true, Olivia's ears were now on the top of her head, and they were in the exact shape of a normal wolf's ears; white, fluffy, and sensitive. Olivia was starting to get used to them already, even though it still freaked her out. After Odd calmed her down, she went back to what Yumi had said.

"Now, something about weapons?" Olivia asked. Yumi nodded, walked up to Olivia, and unhooked something from her belt that Olivia hadn't noticed before. She held up the object in front of Olivia.

"What is that?" Olivia asked.

"It's your weapon, you need it to protect Aelita and yourself in Lyoko," Jeremie said, his voice popping out of nowhere.

Olivia looked around. "Jeremie? Where is his voice coming from? I don't see him."

"Jeremie is back in the factory. He has a headset on right now so he can talk to us," Odd explained. "Wait a minute, Jeremie, answer this question for me," Odd started, moving closer to Olivia, "Is Olivia…"

"No Odd, I have good news! Olivia is not in relation to X.A.N.A in anyway!" Jeremie cheered.

Everyone else, mostly Odd, started to laugh and cheer and high-five Olivia. Olivia was happy too.

"That's strange," Jeremie said again while scratching his chin. Everyone stopped.

"What happened Jeremie?" Ulrich asked.

"This is weird, Olivia has never been in Lyoko before, and already she has a profile I.D card, weapon information, abilities and skills, she even has a vehicle!" Jeremie said.

"Oh, who cares Einstein? What does matter is that Olivia is one of us now! She's not evil! Besides, I don't want to waste my time trying to figure out the possibilities! I want to know all of Olivia's skills, and I think she really want us to explain what we're talking about!" Odd retorted, pointing at Olivia's confused face.

"Yeah Odd, that would help a lot," Olivia giggled. Odd blushed a little bit.

"Jeremie, can you tell us a little about Olivia's weapon?" Yumi asked. She turned the object around in her hands a little. Olivia's weapon was about the width and length of Olivia's hand, and it was a hard, flat surface. It was basically the same shape as the symbol on Olivia's forehead, but it was a whitish-silverish color instead of light blue.

"I'm working on that right now, Yumi," Jeremie said. There was a short silence, until Jeremie spoke up again. "All right, I have the file up right now. Okay, her weapons are called Silver Shooters. As you can see, she has four of them clipped to her belt. Anyway, the weapon resembles two moons stuck together right? Well, since it's a symmetrical shape, you just have to hold on to one of the crescent moons with one hand and hold on to the second crescent moon with the other hand. You got that Olivia?"

Olivia retrieved her weapon back from Yumi and held it the way Jeremie said to. "Yep, I got it."

"Good, now pull your weapon apart," Jeremie instructed.

"What are you talking about, Jer? This thing is solid! Olivia can't pull it apart," Ulrich argued, poking the strange weapon.

"Just do what I say," Jeremie said. Olivia shrugged, and effortlessly pulled the two symmetrical moons in opposite directions. Now the weapon revealed something that was hidden. When Olivia pulled it apart, there was now an 18-inch long metal pole between the two silver moons. Now the weapon began to take on a different shape. It was now a long metal pole, with one crescent moon facing right on the right side of the pole, and the other crescent moon facing left on the left side of the pole. Everyone gathered around to look at it.

"Well then, now I know what it looks like, but what does it do?" Olivia asked.

Everyone heard Jeremie typing in something. "I'm about to answer that question right now Olivia. When you command it to, one of the moons will shoot out from the pole, hence the name Silver Shooters, its sharp points will dig into the monster, and it will self destruct, thus destroying the monster."

Olivia groaned. "Well that's just perfect! After one of the moons self destructs, I'll only have seven Silver Shooters left. Counting the other ones I have."

Jeremie just laughed. "Don't be so sure. Olivia, you know a lot about wolves' right? You know that a baby wolf will always stay close to its mother, so imagine that you are a mother wolf, and those Silver Shooters are pups!"

Olivia nodded. "Yeah, but Jeremie you're missing one tiny detail, Her Silver Shooters self destruct!" Odd reminded.

"Not exactly, they just let out a very lethal ray of light that destroys anything that they come in contact with. So after it destroys whatever monster, it will just come back to you," Jeremie explained.

"This sounds like a very effective weapon, but I don't have any time to practice. I don't even know how the Silver Shooters shoot out. Don't we have to deactivate that tower?" Olivia said solemnly. She really wanted to practice.

"I think you have time for a little warm-up. I guess that since all your new profile information had been uploaded so quickly, X.A.N.A just wasn't prepared for something like this. But be quick! X.A.N.A can be very sneaky sometimes," Jeremie said.

"I'll help her! Her weapon isn't too different from my Laser Arrows," Odd said immediately. He walked over to Olivia and started positioning her weapon and giving her tips on how to make the Silver Shooters shoot out. For aiming, he made her target a small tree a few yards away.

Ulrich walked over and whispered something in Yumi's and Aelita's ears. "All right, I've had enough waiting! Odd is stalling way too long to ask Olivia out, it's getting pathetic! Soon Olivia herself is going to get tired of waiting!"

Yumi and Aelita gave Ulrich a look. "So what are you going to do about it?" Aelita asked. Ulrich smiled.

"Nothing! I'm just going to give Odd a little push," Ulrich said with a mischievous smile. Ulrich put his finger up to his lips to tell Yumi and Aelita to keep the volume down. He slowly and casually walked up behind Odd and Olivia. Using the leather handle of his sword, he gently pushed it against Odd's back, making him nudge into Olivia's shoulder. Ulrich ran back to Yumi and Aelita who were giggling under their breath. Odd instantly stood straight and blushed redder then ever. Olivia smiled at him and blushed too.

"So Odd, um, how do I hold this again?" Olivia asked holding up the weapon. Without him noticing, she turned her head and looked at the other three teenagers who were trying to obviously push them together. Olivia used her lips to say 'thanks' without Odd noticing.

"Oh yeah, well, you just take your hands," Odd started, moving Olivia's hands around on the metal pole, "then you grip it nice and tight so you don't lose control," he finished. Olivia's hands squirmed under his grip.

He pulled away instantly. "Sorry," he said. He was smiling and blushing again. "My bad."

Olivia just giggled and smiled at her not-so-secret crush. "Don't worry about it. Thanks for helping me Odd, but I think I got enough practice."

"I'm glad you said that," Jeremie blurted out, "because I think X.A.N.A has gotten used to Olivia's new data! You guys have two Crabs, a Tarantula, and three Hornets heading your way! Get a move on it!"

"Calm down Jeremie, we're going right now. Come on Olivia, time for your first fight," Ulrich said.

Olivia only moved a few inches before she stopped. She didn't feel it, but she knew that she was having another, powerful headache. She looked up and tried to seem casual. "Do we have to run?" she asked.

"Nope, not this time. I'm downloading your vehicles right now," Jeremie replied. Right before everyone's eyes, three vehicles began to materialize. Olivia 'awed' at each one. She walked up to a motorcycle type-thing and rubbed the leather seat.

"Whoa, nice vehicles!" Olivia exclaimed. Ulrich laughed and sat on the motorcycle.

"I'm glad you like it. This vehicle is mine, it's called the Overbike," Ulrich said.

Yumi jumped onto a hover-scooter thing. "And this one is mine, it's called the Overwing."

"And this one I am proud to present is mine," Odd formally introduced. He did a back flip onto a purple board. Olivia chuckled. "It's called the Overboard."

Olivia looked around for something. "What about you Aelita? Don't you have a vehicle?"

Aelita shook her disappointingly. "No, I don't. Usually I just ride on the back of Odd's or Yumi's vehicles. I rarely use Ulrich's."

"Thanks for the sympathy," Ulrich said sarcastically.

"You're in luck Olivia. You already have a vehicle of your own," Jeremie chirped.

Aelita put her hands on her hips. "Wait a minute, if Olivia had a vehicle all this time, why couldn't you make me one?" she complained. Jeremie turned red.

"Well, I didn't think the supercomputer…with too much data…I thought, well…you're so good traveling in Lyoko…I didn't think there was another vehicle…I thought…" Jeremie stammered. Aelita just laughed and shook her head.

"Jeremie, it's okay! I was just kidding around with you. Now materialize Olivia's vehicle quickly before X.A.N.A starts an attack on the real world!" Aelita exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, um, okay. Olivia, your vehicle is on its way," Jeremie stuttered, recovering from his blush attack.

Another vehicle materialized in front of Olivia. It looked a lot like the Overboard. It was a long just like the Overboard, but the basic shape was an oval, not a rectangle. It was a white board with a large, blue paw print in the middle. There were a few blue squares around the paw print, but Olivia didn't know what they were used for.

"Here is your vehicle Olivia! In your profile, it's called the Oversurfer," Jeremie said.

Olivia stepped onto the middle of the blue paw print. "How do I make it move?"

"Oh, it's quite simple. The paw print is the main control for the Oversurfer, you always keep one foot on it to keep you balance. You see those squares around the paw print? Those are the directions. Let's say you want to go left, all you have to do is keep one foot on the paw print and take your other foot and put it on the left square. If you want to go higher, keep one foot on the paw print and take to other foot and step on the paw print. Easy enough?" Jeremie explained.

Olivia nodded. "I get it, but how do I make it, you, know, start?"

"That's easy; just do the same thing to the paw print like how you make it go higher, but step on it twice instead of once."

"All right, it's time to kick some monster butt! Let's go!" Ulrich cheered. Everyone got on their vehicles and followed Ulrich. Olivia easily mastered her Oversurfer, but Odd stayed close behind to make sure she didn't fall off.

"Okay, the tower is straight ahead. But be careful and protect Aelita, you now have eight monsters guarding the tower. Two Blocks just showed up," Jeremie said. Everyone brought their vehicles to a stop about three yards ahead of the monsters. Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, and Olivia stood next to each other in a straight line. Aelita stood behind them for protection. Ulrich drew his sword, Yumi pulled out her fans, Odd aimed his arm, and Olivia pulled her Silver Shooters apart, revealing the metal pole. Everyone got ready to fight.

A Crab shot towards Olivia, but Odd pulled her back. Yumi instantly threw both of her fans at the two Crabs. Both tessen fans missed their targets, but one fan hooked into one of the Hornets and it blew up.

"Yumi, we have too many monsters out here! We don't have time for mistakes," Jeremie snapped.

"Jeremie we're trying our best! But if it will make you feel better, Odd and I will take care of the Crabs and the Tarantula. Olivia, Yumi, you two protect Aelita and get rid of the Blocks and the rest of the Hornets," Ulrich instructed.

"Got it," Olivia and Yumi said in unison. They ran over to Aelita and distracted the two Blocks and the two Hornets. Olivia used both Silver Shooters on the two Blocks. Both of them destroyed the Blocks and hooked back onto Olivia's metal stick.

"Impressive, Olivia," Yumi commented. She looked very pleased.

Olivia smiled. "Thanks, Yumi. Jeremie, I have a question. If my Silver Shooters always come back to me, why do I need four sets of them?"

"If a monster shoots at your Silver Shooters too many times, they will explode and you won't get them back," Jeremie said.

"Enough chit-chat, we have some fighting to do!" Yumi declared. Yumi and Olivia were now face-to-face to with the pack of three Hornets. "Aelita, go hide behind that boulder, we'll come get you when the coast is clear," Yumi told her. Aelita nodded and ran behind a large boulder that was a few yards behind them. Yumi threw one of her fans and destroyed only one of the Hornets. The Hornets were much too fast, even for Yumi and Olivia's weapons. The Hornets repeated lasers forced them back. A little too back.

Yumi and Olivia were now behind the boulder with Aelita, but even then they had to move back more to dodge the Hornets' lasers. Since Yumi and Aelita knew every twist and turn of the Desert Sector, they knew when they couldn't back up anymore, or they would fall off the edge. But Olivia didn't. She took one step, couldn't feel any ground, and lost her balance. Too late. Olivia fell.

"Ahhhhhh!" Olivia screamed.

Yumi and Aelita looked over the edge of the cliff. "Oh my gosh, Olivia!" they screamed. Olivia looked over her shoulder and saw a small rock that just barely jutted out of the cliff. When she came near it, she grabbed hold of it with one of her hands.

Olivia looked up. She had fallen a long way down. Her heart was beating like crazy. She saw just a speck of Yumi's and Aelita's heads. She used her other hand to wave to them. "Yumi, Aelita, help!"

Aelita panicked. "Yumi, what do we do?" Yumi scratched her head.

"I have an idea." Yumi looked over the edge of the cliff and concentrated on Olivia's dangling body.

"Hurry! I can't hold it!" Olivia screamed.

"Hold on Olivia," Yumi reassured. She closed her eyes, put her fingers to her temples, and concentrated. A white aura illuminated around Yumi's body as well as Olivia's. Olivia felt lighter, and let go of the rock. Her body began to hover to the top of the cliff. Olivia looked at her hands with the aura around it.

"What…what's going on?" Olivia asked. Yumi didn't answer; she was too busy trying to keep her concentration. Aelita answered for her.

"It's Yumi's special ability, we all have special abilities, you do too," Aelita started.

"I do? Well, what is it?" Olivia asked. Aelita sighed.

"We don't know yet. You have to figure out for yourself."

Olivia frowned. "Well that's just great! But who cares, I like surprises. Anyway, what are everyone else's special abilities?"

"Yumi here is using her telekinesis. Ulrich has a lot of special abilities; he can clone himself and run at super fast speed. Odd has the ability of foresight. I can deactivate towers, sense certain things in Lyoko, and I have the power of creativity. Creativity is when I can create objects threw my brain from the matter around me," Aelita finally finished. Olivia was nearing the top.

"That sounds really…Yumi look out!" Olivia blurted out. One of the two Hornets was about to fire a laser at Yumi. She opened her eyes and lost concentration on Olivia. She was about to fall again.

This time Aelita was quick. She threw her head back and started to sing. A large, rectangular rock formed under Olivia's falling path. Olivia landed on the rock with her feet. Good thing too, cause she only fell about ten feet from the top.

"Don't worry Olivia. I'll just make another rock so you can climb…ah!" Aelita screamed.

Olivia turned her head in every direction. "Aelita? What's going on?" Olivia panicked. She didn't see Aelita's head.

While Yumi went to destroy the Hornet that she was having a problem with, the second Hornet went back for Aelita. Aelita ran for the boulder, but the Hornet already saw her. It pinned Aelita against the rock. She was scared and defenseless.

Olivia on the other hand, was trying to find out how to get to the top of the cliff and help Aelita and the others. Then she remembered her Silver Shooters. She grabbed two of her closed Silver Shooters and dug them into the cliff and stealthily made her way to the top. She climbed over the edge and saw Aelita with her back against the boulder.

The Hornet prepared to fire. Olivia scrambled over the edge to get to Aelita quickly. The Hornet reared back, and shot Aelita in the head! Olivia froze then continued to head for Aelita. Aelita winced, and then fell unconsciously to the sand. Then something in Olivia's mind kept screaming for her to run to Aelita, but she was scared. Running was too risky, but then not running to her would be risky too. If the Hornet fired again, Aelita would be done for! Olivia knew the answer. She had to run to Aelita.

Olivia kicked off her leg and ran at high speed towards Aelita and the Hornet. Surprisingly, Olivia felt nothing. Olivia smiled ad ran even faster. She stopped right in front of Aelita and faced the Hornet. She smirked at the insect and opened up one of her Silver Shooters. She aimed for the monster.

"Leave Aelita alone!" Olivia yelled angrily. She shot at the Hornet, and it exploded. Olivia leaned down to Aelita's motionless body behind the rock. "Aelita, wake up!" Olivia shook Aelita's shoulder. She didn't wake up.

Olivia looked over the rock and saw Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd on the other side of the plateau, fighting the other three monsters. Olivia couldn't leave Aelita, so she screamed to the others. "Ulrich! Yumi! Odd! Over here! Get over here quickly!"

Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd blocked the monsters attempt to shoot at them and hastily ran to the other side of the plateau. They all gathered around Olivia and Aelita. "Olivia, are you all right?" Odd asked, putting his hand on her shoulder.

Olivia nodded. "I'm fine, but Aelita is knocked out. I can't wake her!"

"Don't worry; I'll move Aelita to the other side of the plateau so we can be closer to the tower. Yumi will come with me to keep the monster away from us. Odd, you and Olivia will have to meet us behind that large boulder over there. See you guys later," Ulrich said. He picked up Aelita and Super Sprinted past the three monsters, with Yumi right behind him, using her fans as shields.

Odd turned around and faced Olivia. "All right Olivia, here's my plan. There are only three monsters out there, and all of them are just as stupid as the other! I'll start by running past them, you stay close behind me. They'll be more confused when they see two of us trying to get by them. C'mon, let's go," Odd said. Olivia instantly reached out and grabbed his hand and pulled him down.

"No, Odd, I feel...weird. My head is spinning in every direction you could possibly think of, and I feel a little sluggish all of sudden. I don't think I'll make it pass those monsters," Olivia confessed. It was true, she was feeling very awkward now, and she didn't know why. Odd just smiled sweetly.

"Olivia, I know you can make it! Did you see what you did to those two Blocks? You destroyed both of them in one shot! That's really impressive for a new team member. Just stay right behind me, and I promise, cross my heart and hope to die, that nothing will happen to you," Odd said soothingly. He kept his hand on Olivia's shivering back. Olivia looked a little scared, but she smiled at Odd and nodded.

"All right, I'll try," Olivia said. Odd peeked over the boulder and eyed all three monsters.

"Ready, set, go!" Odd started out running first, and then Olivia followed. It was a long run, but it was easy too. They only had to get past three monsters instead of eight or six. Olivia managed to destroy the last Hornet and still make it near the other boulder where Yumi and Ulrich were trying to wake Aelita. Then Olivia couldn't run anymore.

Olivia actually felt heavy with some kind of energy that was going through her head mostly. It was too much for her run, or walk for that matter. But she tried to push to on; she was only three feet from the boulder.

"Come on Olivia! You can make it!" Odd yelled.

All of a sudden, all the energy that was bubbling up inside of her suddenly was released with such a tremendous feeling. Olivia could not walk one more step, and she wasn't even behind the boulder yet. The symbol on her forehead began to emit a sky blue glow, and it then illuminated her whole body with the same colored aura. Her body hovered about a foot or two off the ground. Everything was dark.

In the middle of the darkness, she saw a small, white blob that continued to grow and take on a shape. Then a background appeared, it was the scenery of the Desert Sector. The white blob got larger and larger until it finally created a distinct shape, the shape of some kind of large dog. Then the blob started taking on detail. The canine's body was now large and muscular; its fur was soft and silky looking, and it had large, blue eyes. Olivia could now see that it was a wolf. But what shocked her most was that on the wolf's forehead, there was a symbol, a symbol of two, blue, crescent moons.

Olivia's little vision began to fade in color and light, until she was back in the darkness. But in the midst of it all, she heard. It started out as a whisper, and then it grew in volume.

"Olivia…Olivia…" it continued to get louder, "Olivia…Olivia…OLIVIA!" It was Odd's voice.

Olivia's eyes flew open and she fell to the ground. The aura around her body was gone. A hand reached out to her, grabbed her shoulder, and pulled her behind the rock.

"Olivia, what the heck were you doing?" Odd questioned. He looked worried.

Olivia was shivering. "I…I don't know…"

"Well, we'll figure out later. Ulrich and I will go and try to destroy the rest of the monsters so you can guys can try and wake up Aelita," Yumi said, and Ulrich and she took off around the boulder. Odd turned around and faced Olivia, who was shivering against the rock.

"Jeremie, what the heck just happened?" Odd questioned.

"Good job Olivia; you have just discovered your special ability. They are called instincts. You know how wolves and other animals have instincts? Well, you have them too. Your instincts will be very valuable to the team, so next time, Odd; you might want to guard her okay?"

"Got it Jeremie. So Olivia, what did your instinct tell you?" Odd asked.

Olivia was still shivering. "I'm not sure, but I think I have an idea." Olivia stood up, looked at Aelita, and started to walk around the boulder. Odd stood up and grabbed her hand.

"Olivia, what are you doing? You have to stay here and help me wake up Aelita. Yumi and Ulrich can take care of the fighting," he said.

"Odd, you're too overprotective, and I'm not going to fight, I'm going to deactivate the tower," Olivia replied smiling. Odd looked at her, wild eyed.

"What are you talking about? Only Aelita can deactivate the tower! That's why I need you to help me wake her up!" Odd reminded.

"Odd, I can trust you, can you trust me?" she asked, still smiling.

Odd let go of her hand. "Aw, I'm a sucker for the puppy face! All right, all right, you made your point, but be careful."

Olivia nodded. She walked around the boulder and faced the tower. She closed her eyes and concentrated hard on her instinct and her dream. In an instant, she felt the enormous energy coursing through her head. Her symbol glowed white this time, and her body emitted a white glow, but this time, she could see and hear everything. Her muscles started to widen and expand, her body became larger and taller, and tiny prickles of white fur poked through every part of her body. She was now a wolf.

Odd stared at Olivia's new form, wild eyed again. Olivia looked down at Odd, considering she was three times larger then any other wolf in the entire world, and smiled.

"Be back later," she said, and took off running. She ran right for the fight between Yumi and Ulrich, and the Crab and Tarantula. The Crab tried to shoot at her, but Olivia was too quick and too fast for it, so she just jumped over him. When she was right in front of the tower, she turned back into her original form and entered.

Olivia was now in a tall, cylinder room with blue walls and two platforms on top of each other. She walked to the center of the first platform and floated up to the second, much smaller platform. She walked to the middle, and an almost completely transparent screen appeared in front of her. She unknowingly put her hand on the screen and a name popped up: OLIVIA

CODE?

She typed in the only word she could think of: LYOKO

"Tower deactivated."

* * *

**Oh my God, I am so sorry that this chapter was so long, but I had a lot of material to cover. Oh well, please read and review, and reviewers, GIVE ME GOOD REVIEWS! LOL JK. Oh yeah, a midriff top is like a belly shirt. Okay, is every one happy now?**


	5. Through Her Eyes

**Sorry it took me a while to update, but FanFiction was all screwed up or something. Anyway, thanks for the reviews. I love all my reviewers! Be prepared, because this chapter is all about Olivia's wonderful secret and her wonderful past! (Sarcasm) Oh yeah, to answer Struggling Artist's question about the third chapter, well it's simple. Odd didn't believe that Olivia was really a polymorph, and everyone felt sorry for him, so they decided to give Olivia a chance and see if the whole news about Lyoko surprised her or not. It's hard to describe, but at the end of the chapter, I'll explain it. Thank you for the criticism, because actually, I never thought about it before. Thank you! Oh yeah, and I have decided to give a shout out to all of my reviewers! Here they are: mageintheshadows DragonTribeLeader925: StrugglingArtist: Mara Earth Silver HAWKEYE: k9kat: killerpurplekitten: Ratiosu: purplelover Frog Disease Angel n' Dreams and LyokianDestiny! **

**Disclaimer: As it is obvious, I don't own Code Lyoko, but some really awesome dude or dudette in France does! Go France!**

**Claimer: I do own Olivia, her brand new Lyoko form, her newly revealed past and secret, etc.**

**

* * *

****Inside the Tower**

As Olivia said the words "Tower Deactivated," streams of blue data that lined the walls of the tower began to descend into and infinite abyss. Time for Olivia almost seemed to stop. Everything was going too fast, yet Olivia couldn't help but enjoy it in every way possible. Thoughts ran through her mind by the millions, but only a select few caught her eye. She just moved to a really great boarding school, made a handful of wonderful friends, and was now part of a world-saving team! Everything was too perfect!

As Olivia sat there in the tower, overwhelmed by the moment, everyone else outside were cheering and questioning the recent event.

"That was amazing! I…I can't believe it. Did you see Olivia's second form? It was so cool! She was a _wolf!_ A real, yet oversized, wolf! And did you see what she just did? She _deactivated_ the tower! I didn't think anyone else could do it but Aelita!" Odd rushed through his whole speech as fast as he normally ate his food. That's pretty fast!

"Dido, I didn't think it was possible either. But if it weren't for Olivia, X.A.N.A would have sent the Scyphozoa for Aelita easily!" Ulrich added.

"I agree; it was great! I can't believe it either, but it did happen," Yumi pointed out. Everyone was thrilled, but now, it wasJeremie's time to express his highly overwhelmed position.

"That was more than amazing, it was fantastic! I never knew that someone else could deactivate towers, or I would have seen it in Franz Hopper's diary or in the supercomputer at some point! There has to be a catch to all of this. Hmm, maybe Lyoko has a way of detecting Aelita's brain waves, or maybe…"

"Jeremie, we all understand that you're excited, but school just ended and I want to sleep in my dorm, not in the Lyoko," Odd interrupted. Jeremie slapped his forehead.

"Sorry Odd, but you'll have to go through the last half of school again. I have to launch the return to the past program."

Everyone groaned. "Why? X.A.N.A hasn't even made an attack yet," Yumi said.

"I know Yumi, but with all of Olivia's new data uploaded so quickly in a short period of time, the supercomputer is a little tired out. The only way for me to get you guys out of Lyoko is to launch the return to the past," Jeremie admitted. With that, Olivia stepped out of her daydream.

"Hey Liv, come on out!" Odd yelled. Olivia smiled and hovered to the bottom of the tower and stepped out. Everyone was outside waiting for her, smiling. Aelita was there too, standing straight and tall (A/N: I know she's not tall, but it's an expression), as if she had never been hurt, but she still looked a little dazed.

"Aelita, you're okay!" Olivia yelled in delight. "Are…are you angry?"

Aelita looked confused. "Angry? Why would I be angry? If it wasn't for you, I probably wouldn't be here! I'm not angry at all," Aelita replied with a smile. Olivia sighed with relief. Just then, Odd ran over and slung his arm around her shoulder and started babbling off the hook. It seemed really corny, but Olivia couldn't help but blush a bright apple red at his insane compliments.

"This girl is probably the best fighter on the team now! I mean, she was the first to destroy two monsters at the same time in a split second! No offense to anyone," Odd said. Everyone just waved their hands.

"None taken," they all said in unison. Odd and Olivia laughed at their answers, and it didn't take long for the rest of them to join in on the fun.

Olivia then looked over Yumi's shoulder to see a large, white light that was slowly enlarging and getting closer. "Hey Odd," she said, gently shaking his shoulder and pointing into the horizon, "What's that?" Odd looked in the direction of Olivia's finger.

Odd just shrugged. "It's just the return to the past program, no biggie. It's just a big, white thingy that moves over the entire universe and makes us all go back in time a couple of hours. No one will remember a thing except us."

Olivia nodded. "Oh," she replied. She stalled for moment to watch the white luminosity gradually coming closer. She sighed and kicked around a few loose rocks from her white boots. Surprisingly, everyone was still, as if she and the others were sharing the same thought. She decided to break the silence. "So, when do we get to come back?" Olivia asked with a gentle grin.

"Oh, I don't think we'll have to come back for a while, maybe even a week or two!" Jeremie announced happily.

Olivia suddenly felt as if her heart had been ripped out of her chest. Her body stiffened and her eyes started to swell. She stopped breathing all together, she stopped smiling, and she stopped thinking. Everything had gone horribly wrong. Her hopes were crushed. Unable to comprehend, she walked a little closer to the light, hoping to catch it like a train before the others.

No one seemed to notice Olivia's teary eyes, except Odd. At first, he thought she was just anxious to feel to return to the past for the first time, but seeing her cerulean eyes sink and her cheeks redden, he began to re-think it. Seeing Olivia so upset made his own heart sink, and seeing the beautiful hue in her eyes darken upset him even more.

He walked up behind her and tapped her shoulder. "Liv, you okay?" he asked worriedly. Olivia barely moved her head to face him. She just shifted the weight on her feet. With no answer from her, Odd tried to cheer her up.

"C'mon, Olivia! I can't think of any reason to be upset! You did some kick-butt fighting! It was amazing! And since you know what you can do, I can't wait to see how you will fight next time!" he reassured. He went to her side and slung his arm around her shoulders and took a good look at her face. Olivia's tear stained cheeks and hue less eyes almost completely tore Odd apart. He always knew that when you cried your eye color changed a bit, but he hoped it would never happen to Olivia. Her blue eyes were too lovely to fight with. Even worse, her head was hung so low, he thought it would touch the ground.

Finally, she looked up. Her voice was rasping and rugged, as if she had run across the whole country. "Odd, I'm not coming back…ever!"

Odd didn't understand, but it was too late. She was already engulfed, as well as him, in the return to the past program. Thinking it was only his imagination, he forced himself to completely forget.

* * *

**In the Lunchroom, a Few Hours Ago**

"I still can't believe it happened! It's all so fascinating, yet confusing at the same time. Franz Hopper could have left us a clue or something about a secondary program that could deactivate towers like Aelita! It makes no sense! Thankfully, without Olivia, Odd would have been helpless to protect Aelita from wandering monsters and the Scyphozoa at the same time! What else is good is that Aelita won't be replaced, since Olivia got the instinct _after_ Aelita went unconscious. Maybe later today we can check if Olivia…" Jeremie rambled on and on until Aelita and Yumi covered his mouth.

"You know Jeremie; everyone is going to find out about Lyoko if you keep talking!" Aelita laughed. Everyone else, except Olivia, laughed along with her.

Jeremie, Aelita, Yumi, and Ulrich were sitting on one side of their table with Odd and Olivia across from them. Since they launched the program, Olivia's tears dried up, but she remained solemn and quiet, looking down at her food and playing with it with her fork. No one seemed to notice.

Odd finally stopped eating for a minute to say something. "Hey Olivia," he started, pausing for a minute to swallow a chunk of food. "You did a great job fighting in Lyoko! Wait, I already mentioned that didn't I? Yeah, anyway, you have just _got _to be as tired as me when I arrive at math class everyday…"

Jeremie interrupted. "When you hear Odd saying something like that, you must be tired!" Jeremie joked. Odd blushed a bright red and gave Jeremie an angry glare.

Aelita just shook her head and patted Olivia's elbow. "Don't worry about him; he always tries to make himself sound funny." Olivia didn't notice.

"Keep going Odd," Ulrich instructed.

Odd cleared his throat again. "Anyhow, I was just thinking…" Odd started, "since Olivia did a great, kick-butt job in Lyoko, I was thinking, well, since it's a Friday, I thought all of us could go out to a little restaurant in town, or ice-cream or something? You know, just to celebrate Olivia coming to…"

Surprisingly, Olivia did something much unexpected. As Odd was about to say the last of his speech, Olivia slammed her utensils against the table, stood up, and knocked her chair over. She clearly couldn't keep her tears locked up forever. Everyone at the table jumped.

"I told you already, I'm not going back there ever again! Ever!" Olivia cried and ran towards the lunchroom exit. Sadly, bumping into Sissi.

"I knew one day that you would get sick of those dorks! I don't blame you for being too naïve!" Sissi said elegantly. Olivia pushed her out of the way and ran out of the lunchroom.

"Well I never!" Sissi smirked and strutted through the lunchroom.

Everyone was frozen solid, paralyzed by Olivia's recent action. Aelita hung her head. "We should talk to her," she said gloomily while running her fingers over her water. Odd shook his head.

"I'm so stupid!" Odd mumbled to himself, looking extremely guilty.

"When did you figure that out?" Yumi said, obviously concerned for Olivia. To Yumi, Olivia was like the little sister she never had.

Odd ignored the comment. "She told me in Lyoko before we went back in time that she didn't want to go back there, but I thought that I was just imagining it! No, I'll talk to her, it's my fault for not listening," Odd admitted, bashing his hands into his head.

Everyone nodded. "Be careful Odd, when a girl is upset, saying the wrong thing will make her hate you forever!" Yumi warned.

Ulrich winked. "Go get her, tiger."

Odd blushed, stood up, and walked out of the lunchroom. _'Hopefully,'_ he thought, _'I won't screw up, I'll help her.'_

**

* * *

****Outside of Olivia's Dorm**

Odd began to feel butterflies poking nervously at his stomach as he approached Olivia's door. He took a deep breath and knocked.

"Olivia, you okay?" Odd put his ear against the door to listen for, anything actually. All he heard was Olivia's sobbing. He knocked again.

"Please Olivia, can I come in?" He asked again. Olivia's crying calmed a couple of notches, and without asking a third time, he pushed the door open. The first thing he saw was Olivia sitting on her bed, head hung low with wet and redden cheeks. But her eyes, her eyes were too difficult for Odd to handle. Her normally bright and serene eyes were now swollen, and looked as if bits and pieces of darkness were slowly permeating through at every second. Such things like that were easily overlooked, like minor transgressions a young child would make everyday. Easily forgotten. But Olivia was different. When you have the eyes of a goddess, such things were immediately noticed.

Odd shivered. He hated seeing Olivia like this two times in a row. He shut the door behind him and sat down next to her. She was utterly silent. She didn't even look at him. All she did was stare at the floor.

Odd's heart started to beat wildly. A list of possible words flew through Odd's head, but not one of them seemed right enough to say. So, he did the simplest thing he could think of. He took his arm and wrapped it around Olivia's shoulder tightly and shook her a little.

"Olivia, please, what's going on? You looked so happy in Lyoko! Why don't you want to go back? I thought you loved it there."

No answer.

"Olivia?" Odd asked again, lowering his head a little closer to hers. Olivia shivered, and finally looked up at his face. Odd was shocked by the way she looked. Her whole forehead was sweaty, her blue eyes were nothing but a streak of ominous navy, and her cheeks were redder then he had imagined. He waited patiently for her to speak.

"Odd…if you really understood why I came to Kadic, it would make sense…" She said blankly, almost careless. Odd raised his eyebrow.

"Maybe if you tell me, I _will_ understand," Odd said. Olivia hung her head again.

"I…I can't. It's too, how should I put this…haunting. I don't want to relive it again! Just saying it makes it all come back…" she managed to get out through her tears. Every word came out choked. Odd frowned. He managed to wrap his arm tighter around her shoulders, making her head gently rest on his own shoulder. He rubbed her shoulder soothingly.

"Maybe I can help…if you try to explain," Odd said in an almost humorous voice, trying to lighten the last of Olivia's spirits.

With that, Olivia's eyes shot open. She pulled away from Odd's grip and ran towards her desk. She opened a tiny drawer that was barley noticeably and rummaged through dozens of stationary. She reached in and pulled out a large, yellow packet, a little pale with age and lack of sunlight. She walked back to Odd.

"If you want to know what's really _wrong_ with me," she started a little assertively, thrusting the packet towards him. Her eyes continued to swell until she couldn't hold them any longer, "read this!" She choked once more, put the packet on Odd's lap, let out a small cry, and ran out of her room and slammed the door behind her.

Odd didn't bother to follow her. All he could focus on was the folder that he was given. He stared at the packet for a while. He didn't know how to react. This packet, with his guess, was full of contents that explained Olivia's every reason of coming to Kadic. You would expect him to be nervous. It's not every day you get to learn a dark secret.

Odd frowned. '_Luck,' _he thought, '_I thought I was just lucky to meet a great girl like Olivia, but I guess I was wrong…as always!'_

His fingers trembled as he slowly began to lift open the flap of the packet. When it was fully open, he peered in. Odd was amazed by the innumerable amounts of papers, pictures, and newspaper clippings, and even more amazed by Olivia's neatness! As he could tell, Olivia had arranged every bit of paper in the packet in order from things distant in the past, to events that more recently occurred.

Odd's heart beat wildly. He took a long, deep breath, and took out the first thing in Olivia's order. It was a picture.

Odd expected the picture to look depressing, but to his revelation, he was wrong. (A/N: I know Odd is like, always wrong, but he is always so full of himself and thinks…differently.) The picture was actually quite happy, extremely happy to be exact. Odd checked the date of when the picture had been taken. It said '6-2-99.' Odd knew from Olivia that her birthday was on June 2 and she was born in 1992, but this picture was taken in1999, when Olivia had just turned seven years old. Odd finally dismissed the little math review and took a good look at the picture. He couldn't help but smile.

The picture was taken in the backyard of an abnormally large, pale brick house, almost like a mansion! It was during, with Odd's guess, Olivia's seventh birthday party. Her yard had been decorated in two major colors: blue and white. The house had been adorned with streamers, party hats (blue and white of course), and a large poster with the words **HAPPY 7TH BIRTHDAY OLIVIA!** done in blue crayon. In the middle of the picture was a petite, light brown haired girl in a lacy blue, short sleeved shirt wearing a white skirt (A/N: Her outfit in my story didn't change until she was 12 to 13 years old). Her hair was up in a ponytail.

Odd had the immediate guess that it was Olivia, only noticing that she didn't have her trademark blue highlights (A/N: I don't know any seven year old that does). Behind her was a nice looking couple, probably in their late twenties or early thirties. '_Olivia's parents,'_ Odd thought. Olivia took a lot after her mother, who was a very serene looking woman with flowing, brown hair and a beautiful face. By the looks of her outfit, she had a passion for tranquil colors, like pale yellows and white.

The other adult, Olivia's father, didn't share much of a resemblance to his daughter, and had a very different profile than that of his wife! Her father was a tall, good-looking man with sandy blonde hair. He was well muscled and showed an expression of a joyful child about to learn how to ride a bike! But Odd could tell where Olivia had gotten such beautiful eyes, from her father. His eyes were more of a navy blue rather than a light cerulean, but it made sense. He also showed love for more exotic and loud colors, like blues and greens.

Odd examined the background and the guests at the party, but then he came across something that took his eye immediately. Next to Olivia were two other girls, probably two years older than Olivia, but shared quite a resemblance, to each other and Olivia! The two girls looked exactly alike! The pair of girls even inherited some qualities of Olivia's parents! Both of the girls had long, sandy blonde hair and a nice-looking face like Olivia's, but their eyes were different. One girl had Olivia's mother's jade green eyes while pointing excitedly to Olivia's cake, while the other had pale, aqua green eyes,who was resting with her head lethargically on her hands. _'Olivia has two, older twin sisters? She never told me anything,'_ Odd thought. (A/N: Okay, if you are confused, I'll explain. Olivia's parents had identical twins, and then two years later, Olivia came. On to the story.)

The last thing that Odd had noticed was Olivia's present. In the picture, she was just pulling out a pair of her very first running shoes. Olivia was crying with delight as she pulled out the shoes. Odd smiled so warmly and completely forgot about the reason that the picture was in his hands in the first place. Only until he reached to grab the folder did he remember. Yet, he didn't understand why Olivia would put such a joyful picture into a folder that contained other things of suffering and sadness. He slipped the picture back in, reached in, and pulled out the next item, this time, was an old diary entry.

The page was crumpled and old, and has the handwriting of an eight year old, but Odd could just barely make out the words.

_**Dear Diary, today I just turned…8 years old! I had a lot of fun! Kathryn bought me a brand new pair of really cute shoes! Kayla taught me how to run really fast! I actually beat her!**_

Odd chuckled at how expressive Olivia was in her writing, even as an eight year old. Well, now he knew that Olivia loved to run, and her sister's names were Kathryn and Kayla. Odd put the entry back and rummaged through the folder again. He came across numerous diary entries, pictures, and cards from relatives. He enjoyed seeing things that happened while Olivia was growing up in her life. He understood Olivia's passion for running, how her sister Kayla taught her how to run, and how much she enjoyed shopping with her other sister Kathryn. He guessed that Kayla, being fast and anxious, was the one with the jade green eyes (the one that was pointing excitedly at the cake), and Kathryn was the one with the aqua green eyes (the one who was resting and staring into space). (A/N: if you are confused, look back up at the picture sequence.)

Odd kept going through every single piece of picture or paper in the folder until he got to a time line when Olivia was twelve near thirteen. Now the diary entries turned into certificates. One certificate said '**For First Place in the New York Middle School's Sprint Team, We Award This Certificate to Olivia Allen.' **Odd came across many more first place certificates and ribbons that Olivia had received. He smiled widely when he found a picture of Olivia in her track uniform, being hoisted up happily by other girls in the same uniform. In her hand, Olivia held up a gold trophy.

Odd smiled at the picture for a while until he came to his senses that there were still more things to look at. He picked up another picture that was almost torn in half completely, only to be help by a small fragment of photo. Odd put the two half's back together. The picture formed into a boy, about Olivia's height, blonde hair, wearing black pants, a red t-shirt, and a gray jacket. He was smiling and giving Olivia a huge hug while she was holding her trophy. Odd frowned at the sight, thinking that Olivia already had a boyfriend. He turned the picture around to see Olivia's handwriting say 'Me and Brian, my EX-boyfriend.' Odd sighed with relief. At least he knew that Olivia was now available, and hated her ex. Sadly, he would have to go through more pieces of paper until he could find out Olivia's secret. But first, he willingly tore the picture in half and put it back.

The next thing that he pulled out was a newspaper clipping. Odd took one look at the title and his eyes went wide with horror. The title was **'Track Star Suffers Near-Death Injuries.'** Odd's heart stopped. It was the front page of the old newspaper with a picture of a brown haired, blue highlighted girl being hoisted in an ambulance. "Olivia…" Odd mumbled. He started to read the article about how Olivia had been hospitalized.

**_'At 4:30 pm at the New York Middle school Track Meet, a sprinting legend suffered a terrible fall during the Sprint Team's race. Olivia Allen, the victim, had been sent to the hospital after suffering serious injuries. What the actual injuries are, are unknown. From eye witness reports, a rival track star had been head to head with Allen as they had approached the finish line. Out of jealousy, the rival literally twisted Allen's leg, making her tumble andbreak both legs and uncovering black eyes and cuts. She didn't even make it to the finish line.'_**

Odd couldn't even breathe. He read over the rest of the article and went wild-eyed at every word. When his lungs finally screamed for air, he started to pant and sweat. He couldn't look at the article anymore, and finally put it back in the folder. He took out what looked like to be the last thing inside. He pulled out a manila folder and opened it. It was a hospital report.

The report summarized that Olivia had torn almost every muscle in both of her legs and both of her thighs, including almost thirty cuts, enormous bruises, and large gashes in her knees. Odd felt choked even reading about it. When he turned to the next page, he felt as if all the wind had been knocked out of him. He dropped the folder on the floor.

In the middle of the second page was a picture of Olivia in a hospital bed. Odd looked as if he was about to cry (he didn't obviously). Knowing that he had to look at it sooner or later, he reached down with a trembling hand, and picked it up. He looked over the horrific picture over and over until he couldn't take it anymore. Olivia was lying in a hospital bed, eyes closed. Her face was like a World War III. Both of her eyes were black and blue, her cheeks were covered in dirt and layered with dozens of bloody cuts, and her face showed an expression of guilt and sadness. What was even worse was a picture of Olivia's legs. Both knees were badly gashed and red with blood. Her legs were swollen and roughly scratched. Her thighs were covered in large cuts and bruises that not even the mortal eye could handle. On the back it said, 'It is possible that she may not be able to ever run again.' Odd finally stopped torturing himself and closed the folder and put it back in the drawer. Then he walked out of Olivia's dorm to find her. As he walked down the hall, he had an idea of exactly where she was. The track field.

* * *

**The Track Field**

Odd arrived at the track field in the midst of sunset, but there was still enough light to cover the rest of the bleachers and the field for him to search for Olivia. He started in the bleachers, moving his head worriedly in every direction possible to catch even a glimpse of her. No luck in the first section. He trotted down the bleachers to search in the middle section, until he saw her. She wasn't in the bleachers. She was standing on the track field's finish line.

Olivia wasn't crying anymore, but her cheeks were stained, her eyes were dark, and she was staring into the setting sun, or more likely, space. She stood with her back turned to Odd in a stiff position, with a few sniffs and sighs in between each breath. The glow of the sun covered Olivia's entire body, making each tear that rolled down her face shimmer like gold. Odd slowly walked to the first row of the bleachers and sat down. This time, instead of him going to her, she would have to come to him.

Olivia knew Odd was there. At every step he took, her head twitched and she breathed in heavily every ten steps. Finally, when he stopped and sat down, she knew that she would have to look at him sooner or later. She knew how much Odd cared about her, and she was positive about how she cared for him. She couldn't hold it back. She picked sooner. She took in a deep breath, and turned her head towards him, revealing half of her face.

"Hi, Odd…" she choked, yet ina softer tone. Odd's head jerked towards her. He stood up and took a small step towards, knowing that she could break any minute.

"Livi, I didn't mean to…" Olivia could hear the guilt in his voice. Before he could finish his sentence, her heart burst. Thousands of tears spilled through her eyes. _'No…he shouldn't be sorry. This is my fault, not his. I'm the one with the pain, not him. He shouldn't have to suffer because of my past!'_ She turned around and faced him completely. She couldn't hold anything back. It was too strong.

Olivia jogged to him as fast as she could (she can't run remember?), feeling a little pain at every step. Odd already had his arms outstretched for her. When she got to him, she basically collapsed in his arms. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, and Odd did the same to her. She rested her head on his shoulder and let every single tear out. Odd rubbed her backed soothingly.

"It's going to be okay Olivia; it's going to be okay…" Odd whispered in her ear. Olivia had her arms wrapped tightly around Odd's shoulders, and she wasn't prepared to let go. Odd kept his grip around Olivia as long as he felt like it. Odd let go for a minute to lead the girl to the bleachers. He and Olivia sat down next to each other, while Odd put both of his arms around Olivia in a loveable hug, while she returned it. Odd could tell she was trying to hold back more tears, since she had already soaked one of his shoulders, but he didn't care. He patted her back.

"Don't worry 'bout it, Olivia. Just let it all out," Odd reassured her. Olivia was silent, but Odd could feel more tears soaking his shoulder every second. They stayed like that for over a minute, until both of them broke apart, but Odd still kept one arm wrapped around her shoulder.

Both of them were quiet. Neither one of them knew what to say. But, Odd had to hear from Olivia, from her point of view. He had to know what really happened. He needed to understand it through her eyes.

He was shaking all over. "Olivia…" he started. "Tell me. What _really_ happened during your track meet?"

Olivia looked down. Her head wasn't hung as low as it used to have been. And this time, only one tear was shed. She slowly raised her head and looked straight at Odd. She smiled. Her cheeks were stained, but there were no more tears. And this time, her eyes had only specks of black instead of patches. She sighed.

"It was like any old track meet," she started, a little uneasy and shaky. "Not to brag, but to my friends, actually to the whole school, I was the star," Olivia used air quotes at the word 'star,' "My school was really competitive when it came to sports, especially track. So of course, I was popular. I had even beaten the school's record for fastest time! With a reputation like that, you're bound to be known through a couple of schools. Anyway, my sprint team had a really big track meet; so obviously, a lot of people were rooting for me to blow this competition away. For some reason, there was this one girl from a different school that I was racing against, who kept giving me glares and threatening looks. When the race started, she and I were head to head for more than half of the race. But what she didn't know, was about my kick,"

Odd gave her a confused look. "Your kick?"

Olivia nodded. "Yep, my kick. My kick is basically when I use one foot to kick off the ground, which picks up my speed. I could speed up like you could never imagine in a split second! Unfortunately, she could tell by the way one of my legs were moving, that I was about to do something incredible. That girl was so determined to win, that she did something that not even I could guess. She picked up her leg, and hooked it around my kicking foot. Then, she moved her leg upwards and around in every single direction. And since her leg was tangled around mine, anything that she did would happen to my leg, except only I could even hear both of my legs crack. Then she stopped…and kicked against my back. Obviously, she did it while I was still running, so I fell right on my knees! I skidded on my knees for about three feet! Then my knee scratched against a loose rock, which made me trip right on my face. I had gotten this horrible scratch on my nose," Olivia said, gracing her fingers gently over a barely noticeable scar on her nose. Odd leaned in a little closer to see the scar.

"What else happened?" Odd urged her to go on. Olivia just sighed.

"You saw what happened to me. You did see that hospital picture of me didn't you?" Olivia asked with a bit of grief in her voice. Odd could see at the mentioning of her injuries, more pieces of dark were coming through her eyes, but he had to make Olivia let it all out. Keeping it in would only make it worse.

"Yes…I did, and it wasn't a day at the beach experience either," Odd admitted. He managed to make Olivia let out a small giggle. She stayed silent for a couple of seconds, until she knew she would have to explain the rest.

"I'm not going to explain the injuries, since you already saw them, but I will tell you why I can't run anymore. When that girl twisted my legs, she tore most of the really major muscles in my thighs. The doctors tried their best to fix it with surgery, but it was impossible. That girl had torn too many of my muscles and some of the tissue had been torn a little as well. The only way the doctors could help me was by putting a splint on both of my legs until the muscles had stiffened. They're still not healed, only put back together. And now, all that I have left to remind me of the accident are these two scars on my knees, but I don't want to look at them anymore," she finished. Odd could hear each word that came out of her mouth was either choked, regretful, or just plain upsetting. However, Odd was still as confused as ever.

"So, just because you can't go back to Lyoko anytime you want to run, you're just going to give up on it all together? I would be thankful to even be able to run in the first place, even in a parallel universe!" Odd said seriously, yet comical at the same time. Olivia stared at Odd for a while, until she let out a heavy breath, and began to explain something even more humiliating.

"You don't understand Odd. Something else happened when I returned to school from the hospital…" Olivia began solemnly. Odd turned all of his attention to Olivia. He knew that this one was gonna be tough for her to explain.

She shifted her weight a little closer to Odd, and began to tell. "I wasn't given a pleasant welcoming when I got to schoolthat day. Everyone just started to give me stares right out of the blue! My track team didn't even acknowledge that I was right in front of them, my friends just refuse to talk about anything, and Brian…you know who Brian is, right?" Olivia asked a little guilty. A tiny spark in Odd's chest lit up. _'Brian, Liv's ex…'_ Odd thought. By the way Olivia even said his name; he must have done something horrible to her.

Odd nodded. "Yeah, I know who Brian is."

Olivia nodded also and went back to her story. "Well, Brian and his friends did something to me, that I never even knew coming. I was still able to walk home from school on crutches, since it was really only my kicking leg that had gotten badly injured. My other leg had a very tiny splint on it that I could wear under my clothes. While I was walking home from school, Brian and his friends jumped me," Olivia said, beginning to sob again.

The tiny flame in Odd's chest erupted. "He did what?"

Olivia looked up and nodded, "Uh-huh. At first I didn't know why, but his friends had beaten me up so badly that I…" Olivia was starting to hyperventilate, until Odd finally gestured for her to stop. Olivia let out some more tears, but Odd gently pulled her head to him and let her rest on his shoulder. Odd couldn't believe what he just heard. '_Olivia's old boyfriend beat her up, with his friends? Man, if Brian was here right now, he would be making friends with the worms!' _Odd held Olivia tightly until she finally stopped crying. Odd looked at her and smiled. Her eyes were now a bright cerulean, even brighter than he had first met her! Odd knew that if he didn't make Olivia let it all go right then and there, her eyes would never be blue again, and he would never truly understand the real Olivia Allen. He knew that for sure.

Olivia sat up straight and looked at Odd, with a happy grin on her face. "I thought that, if my parents sent me here, the past would be over, everything would be fine, but…" Odd silenced her by waving his hand.

"I think I understand now. The school thought you made yourself trip on purpose didn't they?" Odd asked her deeply. Olivia nodded.

"So, when that happened, you now think that going back to Lyoko, and being limited to go again any time you want to run, it's like the accident all over again for you, isn't it?" It wasn't a question. Odd had simply said it to understand it all. Olivia nodded again and smiled. Her eyes continued to shine.

"That's why I was so nervous in trying to meet you and the rest of the gang. I was scared I would get hurt again…" Olivia admitted. She didn't exactly hang her head, only tilted it low to the side. A tiny piece of hair escaped Olivia's ponytail and swayed in front of her face. Odd leaned in and tucked it behind her ear and lifted Olivia's face up.

"Listen to me, Liv," he started seriously (A/N: That's surprising) "Nobody here would ever hurt you! Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremie, Aelita, and me-especially me- would never even dream of hurting you! Ever! Your parents did a good thing by sending you to Kadic for two reasons: One, if you stayed at your school you would have a lot more injuries than you do now. Two, if your parents hadn't sent you here, you would never have discovered Lyoko…or me and my friends," Odd said. Olivia blushed. She looked up, teary eyed.

"Odd…you and your friends-my new friends-have been the best thing that has ever happened to me…" Olivia managed to get out. Odd started to blush and scratched his shoulder.

"Hey Liv, sorry if I catch you off guard, but…" Odd hesitated, blushing redder than ever. Olivia looked at him, confused.

"Catch me off guard? Catch me off guard from...?" Olivia's question was cut short. Odd had leaned in the middle of her question, and kissed Olivia gently, yet enchantingly, on the lips. The kiss lasted for about seven seconds (A/N: If you took the time to really count seven seconds, it's kind of long), until they finally broke apart. Odd blushed. Olivia was sitting up unnaturally straight, her eyes wide open and staring out into space.

"Sorry 'bout that Liv, I…" Odd was silenced by Olivia who covered his mouth with her hand. She shook her head.

"Stop saying you're sorry! You have absolutely nothing to be sorry about," she said in almost a giggle. She leaned in and returned the favor with a shorter, five second kiss. She pulled away and blushed. Odd smiled.

"Well," he started with a happy grin, "feeling better?"

Olivia nodded and surprised Odd with a tight hug. "Never better!

Odd returned the gesture. "Ready to go back to the school? I'm sure you have some explaining to do."

"Yeah, I guess so," Olivia said standing up. Before Odd and she began to walk to the school, Odd stopped her.

"Do you still want to go back to Lyoko?" he asked her. She nodded.

"I'm more anxious then ever!" she replied. Odd smiled and took another good look at her eyes. Her eyes were now bright blue, her cheeks were dry, and she had the expression of a free spirit. The chaos in Olivia Allen's life was over. (A/N: **Spoiler for later chapters:** Yeah, for now…)

Odd slung his arm around Olivia's shoulders and led her back to Kadic.

* * *

**Finally! It took me forever to finish this chapter! But I have to admit, it was really fun to write! I also admit that I think some parts were a little corny. Okay, now I have to answer StrugglingArtist's question: Polymorphs are lifeless and slaves to X.A.N.A, so naturally they know everything about Lyoko. A real person would have that shocked expression after being exposed to Lyoko. A polymorph would have to pretend, and that would be hard for an emotionless blob. So there you have it. If you're still confused, review me and ask me. Oh yeah and there are these four specific stories that I have to recommend:**

**The River Sector by mageintheshadows**

**Traveler's Diaries: A Code Lyoko Story by Mara Earth **

**How they meet by purplelover**

**Bonds Repaired by StrugglingArtist**

**These stories and their author's rock people read them! Oh yeah, and leave a review for my story on your way out please! Ok, bye-bye! Also, shouldI introduce Kayla and Kathryn in my sequal? I am most deffiantly doing a sequal.**


	6. Wanna Go to the Dance?

**Hi everybody! I'm back! I was really happy with my reviews, extremely happy, if you want me to be completely accurate. Before you read this chapter I have to warn you, IT'S NOT A FILLER CHAPTER. I have nothing against filler chapters, I'm just saying. I would like to call it a bridge. This chapter is going to connect to chapter seven, because chapter seven would be too long to write if it was part of chapter six. Also, I and mageintheshadows are planning to write something about multiple OC's meeting each other, and if you don't mind, and if you have a great CL OC, can we borrow him/her? We'll give you credit:-)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Code Lyoko, I wouldn't be writing this right now.**

**Claimer: I do own Olivia Allen, and everything related to her in general.**

* * *

**Math Class**

Olivia decided that it wasn't the right time to tell everyone about her secret. Odd agreed just as much, realizing that Olivia had gone through enough. He volunteered to make up a fake story about Olivia having almost a phobia (a really bad phobia), but what he didn't leave out, was Brian. Brian was a good lie to make up. Odd easily said that Brian had intentionally beaten her up, putting Olivia in cataclysmic shock. He also explained that Olivia's outburst was far from deliberate. They all bought it.

But that was hours ago. Now everyone, except Yumi, was in math class, and, with Olivia's permission, Odd promised to stay close to her in any class that they had together. She was still a fragile from that little moment in the track field (the secret telling, not the kiss).

Odd hadn't talked about the kiss, but Olivia knew just as well as he did, that it was real. It wasn't one of those comfort kisses that you gave someone when they were feeling blue. It was a real kiss.

Since then, Odd didn't know what was "safe" to call their relationship. He was scared to call it a boyfriend/girlfriend thing, incase Olivia got upset. Since the fight, no, the abuse, between Brian and her, she didn't think she was ready for something like that. But not Odd, he was ready. Olivia was too great of a girl for Odd to think about and consider. He knew she was the perfect one for him. Even if Olivia was still thinking about it, he knew how to give her a little push when he saw the principal walk in during Mrs. Meyer's lesson.

Mr. Delmas stood straight in the front of the class, with almost a satisfied grin patched over his middle-aged face. He cleared his throat and began. "Good morning, students," he started, "I'm glad to announce that the End of the Year Dance is still on!"

Everyone in class cheered. The End of the Year dance was what everyone looked forward to. It was always so full of surprises, but every year they had the same contest at the end of the dance: The beauty pageant. But next to that, the school always announced a brand new contest next to the pageant. Like last year, they had the comedian contest. Odd won that easily. What new contest they would do this year, no one knew. Odd looked over at Olivia to see if she was just as happy as everyone else. Surprisingly, she looked confused and stared at Mr. Delmas. She was more intent on playing with her pencil. Odd touched her shoulder with his elbow gently. "Hey, haven't you been to a dance before?" Odd asked. She looked like she didn't even know why Mr. Delmas was in the room.

She turned her head and looked at him as if he had asked her to go to the moon. She stifled a laugh. "Of course I've been to a dance! Many, actually, why?"

Odd laughed. "You look like you were in another world!" Olivia blushed.

"All right, all right, enough commotion. I understand we have a new student from America, isn't that right?" Mr. Delmas informed in a question. Everyone nodded and pointed towards Olivia.

"Nice to meet you, Olivia. Now, I'm sure you have many questions about the dance." Olivia nodded. "Well, the End of the Year Dance, from rumors that I have heard, is the biggest event among the students. We have great music, great food, and a great DJ, Aelita Stones. We also have an annual beauty pageant, where students may vote for three girls to enter during these first few weeks before the dance. Then, the students at the dance will vote for one of the three girls. The winner gets a prize," he finished. Olivia smiled and nodded understandingly. Mr. Delmas clapped his hands.

"All right then. I apologize for interrupting your class. Carry on!" Mr. Delmas began to stride out of the room, until he turned his attention back to the class. "Oh yes, I forgot something!" Mr. Delmas scratched his head thoughtfully. The students turned they're attention back to the headmaster.

"What is it, Daddy?" Sissi squeaked annoyingly.

"It's strange, we seem to have _another_ transfer student coming in from America in a week, but a boy this time." The class wasn't too surprised. They had gotten transfers from places as far as Japan to America. Yumi and Olivia were good examples. Mr. Delmas kept staring into space, but quickly returned and walked out of the room. Odd grinned gleefully. _'This'll be great! Just ask Olivia, and she's safe from any problems, including she'll get to trust having a cool boyfriend in her life again. Perfecto!' _Odd took a quick glance at Olivia to see her face. She turned her head and smiled back at him. Odd thought it might be a good idea to ask her after class, but seeing some of the boys giving Olivia a look, Odd had a different plan. He turned around and flashed the boys a threatening glare. They ignored him. Odd was getting frustrated. Olivia was _his_ girl, but none of those boys were going to back down without a fight.

Odd looked at Olivia, who had began focusing on her math worksheet. He nudged her arm and she looked up. "Hey Liv, do you wanna go to the dance…with me?" Odd admit, he had blushed, but not enough for Mrs. Meyer to notice. Olivia's cerulean eyes sparkled. Odd loved it when that happened. It made her look prettier than she already was. Some of the boys had groaned and some mouths hung from the boys' heads. Olivia smiled, more than she ever had before.

She answered in one word, "Yes!" Three boys completely forgot to breathe, and most of the girls looked at her as if to say, "Are you crazy?"

They weren't, obviously. Behind the pair, Ulrich and Jeremie were giving Odd a good job gesture. Aelita was smiling merrily.

* * *

**After Class**

Olivia squeezed herself through the swarm of kids trying to free themselves from the dreaded aroma of math class. She grunted as soon as she got out and was safe in the hallway. She waited by the door for Odd, Aelita, Jeremie, and Ulrich, who were still trying to pry themselves through the maze of students. When they had finally gotten through, Odd walked up to her and smiled. "So…we're still on for…when is the dance?" he asked out loud.

Jeremie checked his agenda. "June…23 I believe." Odd huffed.

"Why, oh, why must they end the school year so late!" Odd acted like he was playing a part in a tragedy, he even fell on his knees and punched at the air. Olivia and Aelita burst into fits of laughter that they had to lean on each other to keep from falling. Jeremie and Ulrich had laughed along. Odd couldn't help but laugh at his own raw sense of humor.

He staggered to his feet and put his arm out for Olivia to lead her to her next class. She responded by taking his hand temporarily and kissing him gently on the cheek. Odd blushed a light shade of pink. He knew Olivia and him were now a permanent relationship. She let go of his hand. "It's OK now, besides, I have to talk to Aelita and Yumi. You know…girl to girl?"

Odd shook his head comically. "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. But, sadly, I have no choice but to trust my girlfriend. Go on without me!" Odd put his hand over his eyes and sunk to the floor. Olivia laughed. Odd quickly got up and shrugged with a grin on his face. "What can I say? I'm a guy, so knowing what you chicks talk about is beyond me! Oh well, go ahead, you don't have to listen to me babble," Odd smiled. Olivia giggled and hugged him gently.

"See ya'll later!" she waved to the boys and dragged Aelita along to find Yumi.

* * *

**Outside**

Olivia had been sprawled out on the bench, staring starry-eyed at the clouds. Aelita couldn't help but chuckle, and Yumi just stared. Olivia sighed. Yumi finally couldn't stand the awkward silence anymore and poked Olivia on the shoulder. "Um, would you mind telling us…exactly what you're doing?" Yumi couldn't help but laugh at how her words came out. Olivia sat up and looked at Yumi. She was blushing. Yumi raised her eyebrow and gestured toward Aelita to answer the question for her.

Aelita said, "Odd asked her to the End of the Year Dance during class!" Yumi gaped, and then smiled at Olivia mischievously.

"Well what do you know? Aw man, now I feel jealous!"

Olivia and Aelita looked at her quizzically. "What do you mean?" Yumi had her arms crossed.

"Normally, I could care less for that dance, but just knowing that Odd finally had the guts to ask someone on the first day, makes me think that I should ask someone!"

Aelita grinned. "Thinking of Ulrich?" Yumi blushed. Olivia laughed.

"Back at my town, it's usually the guys who have to ask the girls, not the other way around," Olivia informed. Yumi nodded. "Same here."

Olivia snapped her fingers. "I've got it! It won't be that hard to coax Ulrich into asking you, me and Aelita just have to be sneaky! I was thinking…" In the midst of Olivia's plan (who Yumi and Aelita were paying close attention to), Jeremie, Ulrich, and Odd came bursting through the back doors of the school.

"Sorry to break up this little conversation, but we have to go to the factory!" Jeremie panted. Olivia looked shocked.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that X.A.N.A is attacking! I haven't seen an attack this powerful for a while!" Jeremie answered, still panting. Aelita looked terror stricken.

"H-how bad?" Aelita stuttered. Ulrich answered this time.

"Real bad, there's only one tower, but X.A.N.A sent us a message while we were scanning. It said "My dear Scyphozoa shall be waiting for a deactivator", or whatever that means." Odd just shrugged.

"It was probably talking about Aelita, plain and simple," Odd said. Olivia looked confused.

"What's the Scyphozoa?" she asked.

"Too complicated, we'll tell you when we get to the factory!" They took off running, but had to stop every now and then for Olivia. They got there in less then three minutes. Jeremie went with them to the scanner room to discuss the plan.

"X.A.N.A will probably have dozens of monsters waiting for us. We need our three quickest thinkers to go first, and a strong fighter to go with Aelita," Jeremie explained. Everyone pointed to Olivia.

"Olivia is the strongest fighter out of all of us, let her go with Aelita," Yumi suggested. Jeremie had his hand on his chin, deep in thought. He shook his head.

"No, the best way to keep Aelita safe is if our quickest thinkers go first, and seeing Olivia's performance with those Blocks, she better go with you guys first," Jeremie concluded.

"Who will go with me?" Aelita asked.

"Ulrich will," Jeremie said. Ulrich looked confused.

"Shouldn't Odd go with her? You said we needed the _quickest_ thinkers to go first!" Ulrich joked.

"Yeah I don't see why I couldn't-wait, hey!" Odd snapped. Jeremie smiled amusingly.

"I agree, Odd isn't the _smartest_ thinker, but he has cat-like reflexes, which will help us a lot. The plan settles there, get in the scanners you three!" Jeremie commanded to Yumi, Odd, and Olivia. Olivia looked jittery and excited.

Yumi, Odd, and Olivia stepped in the scanners, waiting for Jeremie to get to the computer. Odd smiled over at Olivia. "Ready to go back to Lyoko?" Odd asked Olivia from across the room. She smiled.

"Always will be!" she answered. The scanners closed.

"Transfer Yumi, transfer Odd, transfer Olivia…" Everyone braced themselves. "Scanner Yumi, scanner Odd, scanner Olivia…"The threefelt a huge gust of wind. "Virtualization."

The three teenagers dropped back into The Desert Sector, where Olivia had first entered. Ulrich and Aelita followed close behind. As soon as everyone was together, Odd aimed his Laser Arrows, prepared for anything, Yumi opened her fans, Ulrich pulled out his sword, and Olivia took one of her Silver Shooters from her belt, opened it, and stood in a stance. Aelita stayed behind them. But nothing happened. Everything was still and quite. Nobody moved. They had always been prepared for the unexpected. But, for the first time, everyone lowered their weapons, and Aelita took a step towards them.

Odd moved his head around slowly. "Um, Jer, is something supposed to happen?" They heard some vigorous typing from Jeremie, but nothing else.

"To be perfectly honest, I 'm not sure what's going on. The scan picked up some sort of high power source, but I don't see why…" Jeremie said.

"Should we go find the tower anyway?" Yumi asked. Jeremie scratched his head.

"I'm still contemplating that," he answered. Aelita pointed over Ulrich's shoulder to the north horizon.

"I see the tower!" she cried out loud. Everyone looked in the same direction.

"Seems a little far…" Ulrich said in a mumble of disgust.

"No problem Ulrich, I'll have the vehicles virtualized in a matter of seconds," Jeremie replied happily, and set up the program. Everyone's vehicles appeared in front of them to their rightful owners. Olivia beamed when she saw her Over-Surfer again. Odd did a back flip on the Over-Board, Yumi hopped onto her Over-Wing, and Ulrich casually sat on the Over-Bike. Olivia got onto hers easily. Aelita walked up to Olivia.

"Is it okay if I ride with you?" she asked. Olivia smiled and extended her arm to lift her up. Everyone took off towards the tower.

"Like I said, don't hold you're breath. I can see two Crabs up ahead," Odd informed.

Olivia flew herself up next to Odd. "You know that message that you got from X.A.N.A, well, what did it mean, and, what's a Scyphozoa?" Olivia asked. Odd sighed.

"The Scyphozoa is X.A.N.A's newest and weirdest monster. You see, Aelita was put here in Lyoko for many reasons, but she has more of a purpose here than deactivating towers. She has something called memory lodged in her brain, we don't know what it is, but X.A.N.A wants it. X.A.N.A sends the Scyphozoa, which looks like a giant jellyfish thing, to steal Aelita's memory and get out of Lyoko. We can't let that happen, so if you see the Scyphozoa stealing memory, cut off the tentacles before the meter runs to zero!" Odd explained. Olivia nodded.

"So that's what the message meant!" Olivia exclaimed. Odd smiled and nodded. Then Jeremie screamed out, "The Scyphozoa is right in front of you guys!" Everyone halted to a stop. X.A.N.A was sneaky enough to materialize that memory-stealing jellyfish right in the way of the gang's flight pattern.

"Aelita, stay behind me!" Olivia demanded protectively. The four created a wall, with Aelita behind them. But it-the Scyphozoa-didn't do anything. In fact, it wasn't even acknowledging Aelita's existence. All it did was stare at the wall of warriors.Olivia just stood there, a little annoyed.

"What do we do know?" she asked. Everybody just shrugged.

"What do you suggest Jeremie?" Ulrich asked. Jeremie seemed troubled.

"This isn't right, this isn't right…" he said over and over again, typing like a mad man. Olivia looked scared.

"W-what's going on?" she stuttered.

"I would like to know just as well!" Odd exclaimed. Jeremie was quiet.

"Jeremie!" they all said in unison. Jeremie broke out of his daydream.

"I don't think it's after Aelita…" Jeremie said somewhat solemnly. Everyone was confused.

"But, the message said it was after the deactivator!" Ulrich contradicted. Jeremie shook his head.

"No Ulrich, it said it was after _a_ deactivator, not necessarily Aelita. But even if X.A.N.A hadn't sent us that message, the Scyphozoa wouldn't be after Aelita either way," Jeremie explained.

"Then…then what is it after?" Yumi asked wearily.

"Not something…someone…" Jeremie said. They were all scared. "The Scyphozoa is after something much bigger, with more memory and information than Aelita…"

"Who is it after?" Everyone blurted out.

Jeremie sighed. "I…I think it might be after…Olivia…"

* * *

**Whew! I'm finished! No, I'm just kidding, it took me 2 days, but it was fun! Oh yeah, oops, I forgot, CLIFFIE! Haha! Evil cliffy! Evil, evil, evil! Ahem, have a nice day! Remember all those people I mentioned in the fifth chapter? Well, since I'm too lazy to write them again, look there for shout outs. The End of the Year Dance was something I made up, and I really don't know when their school gets out, so I made it up.**

**QOTD: Who here likes the Odd and Sissi pairing? I think it's horrible, and if you like it, well, let's hope we won't come to that.**


	7. Too Late

**Yeah! People still like my story! Hmm, it seems like all of my reviewers are disappearing! Anyway, this chapter is going to be emotional, suspenseful, surprising, and, possibly a little confusing. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me in the review. Criticism is allowed, flames are not. And if any anonymous reviewers even attempt to review me, it's not going to work. My first anonymous reviewer made me pretty angry, so there! Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

**Reminder: In the first chapter, I told you about my POV's. When I put a POV, it doesn't mean it will really be told in first person of whoever the POV belongs to, okay? It will just be centered on a certain person. Just to remind you. **

**Disclaimer: Isn't it surprising that I don't own Code Lyoko?**

**Claimer: I own Olivia Allen, and anything that might relate to her. Try to plagiarize me, and it's not going to get pretty.**

* * *

**-Continual From Last Chapter-**

"M-me?" Olivia stuttered. Through her sparkling eyes, was a girl in pure shock. She took a frightening glance at the menacing Scyphozoa, who was somewhat glaring at her. Her face paled as she backed up, meeting with Aelita in the background.

Mists of confusion hung in the air. Yumi and Ulrich couldn't help but lower their weapons and wait for an explanation. Odd, on the other hand, kept his arm in full aim, but looked up to the yellow tinted sky for Jeremie.

"Jeremie, what are you talking about?" Ulrich asked. His face was a mask of puzzlement, as he stared at Olivia's shivering body. Yumi nodded, while Odd looked more frustrated.

Vital typing was heard instead of Jeremie's voice. "That's it! I'm not waiting! Olivia, Aelita, get behind that boulder, and don't come out!" Odd commanded. The two girls took off at an energetic sprint until they were a good hundred yards away.

Yumi was homing in on Odd's plan. "One…" she started, glancing at Ulrich.

"Two…" Ulrich nodded, understanding the plan.

"And…now!" Odd screamed like it was a battle cry. The three remaining fighters whipped around in a heartbeat, facing the Scyphozoa. They aimed their weapons, preparing to defend the two deactivators. The next thing was unexpected.

"Wait…what's happening out there?" Jeremie finally asked, after he heard nothing but silence. The three teenagers stared dumbly at the space where the Scyphozoa had been floating.

"X.A.N.A de-materialized it!" Yumi answered blankly, staring at the slowly dissipating jelly-fish.

"What? Why would X.A.N.A…hold on!" Jeremie began to type, giving Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich his full attention. In the same second, Jeremie screamed.

"Get to the girls!" he yelled. Odd's breathing stopped. He and the others took off towards the rock, only to find Aelita's back against it. Her chest rose and fell so fast, it looked like she was about to faint at any time. Odd's face was nothing but fear. Where was Olivia?

"Aelita, where's…" Odd questioned her. He stopped after she saw her point a shaking finger in front of her. Odd and Yumi slowly followed it, and gasped at the sight. X.A.N.A, for the first time, had successfully materialized the Scyphozoa from one place to another. And even worse, Olivia was the one tangled in its clutches.

Odd growled and held his arm to the main tentacles, which were surprisingly draining blue data instead if red. Yumi did the same with her fans.

"Laser…"

"Stop!" Jeremie cried out. Odd and Yumi jumped back, and turned their heads in every direction. "This…this is amazing! It's unbelievable…it's…" Jeremie rambled, staring at the screen. Ulrich had been trying to revive Aelita when he heard Jeremie's order.

"No Jeremie, it's not amazing! Olivia is getting something stolen from her and you want us to stop?" Ulrich screamed. Odd looked like he was ready to blow up.

"Give us some answers!" Odd demanded. Jeremie took a deep breath, feeling miniscule butterflies in his stomach.

"Okay…you know when Aelita gets her memory stolen, and a picture of her and how much memory she has left pops up on my screen?" Jeremie started.

"And…" Odd grumbled, holding his arm gauntlet towards the Scyphozoa.

"And, Aelita usually doesn't have a lot of memory, so usually it takes less than a minute for it to drain completely. She loses about a hundred points of memory a second! But…but Olivia…she has more than Aelita ever had before! She has more memory, and possibly even information, than Aelita and the supercomputer combined! And she only loses about three points of information, or memory, or whatever it is, every ten seconds!"

"Go on," Odd continued, finally lowering his arm. Jeremie smiled with satisfaction.

"I think if you give me some time and don't release Olivia from the Scyphozoa yet, I can tune into what X.A.N.A is looking for, why Olivia has all this information, and maybe much more!" Jeremie squealed in delight. When Aelita finally came back to reality, and heard Jeremie's plan, she contradicted.

"Don't you think that's a little risky? What if something goes wrong?" Aelita asked. Jeremie shrugged.

"It would take up to three hours for the Scyphozoa to drain Olivia completely, don't worry Aelita," he reassured her. Aelita made a wry smile, but still had a worried look on her face.

Odd stared at Olivia, who was wrapped up like a present. Her face had a look of horror, yet she was paralyzed; unable to do anything. He felt stupid, taking orders from someone who didn't even know what was going on. If he didn't let Olivia go, something could go wrong, but if he did let her go before Jeremie finished, something could be wrong with Olivia, and they would never know it. He sighed, and sat down with the rest of the group.

"So," he said to the rest of his friends, "what do we do?"

"I have a bad feeling about this," Ulrich answered.

"Me too," Yumi, Odd, and Aelita said at the same time. Odd was getting that funny feeling again, the feeling he felt when Olivia was crying in his arms, so he stood up.

"Jer, I really don't think you should be checking anything out. We should get Olivia out now!" Odd demanded in a rough tone.

"I'll only be a minute Odd, really! Nothing will go…" In the middle of Jeremie's sentence, the supercomputer started beeping non-stop. Jeremie's head started twisting everywhere, since he had no idea what was happening. He typed and typed, until his heart beat a billion times a second. "No! No, this can't be happening! What the heck is going on! Oh my…" Jeremie rambled and screamed and shook his head. He started to sweat, and heard that stupid little voice in his head, '_How could you Jeremie? How could you?'_ Jeremie rubbed his head and wiped his wet, swollen, eyes. He made a mistake. Everyone stood up and panicked.

"Jeremie! What's…?" Jeremie didn't need to answer. Odd turned his head quickly towards the Scyphozoa and Olivia, and started to choke on his own breathing.

He saw that the Scyphozoa's draining had stopped, and its gelatin-like head started bumping and beating blue energy waves. It got bigger. Odd got in his stance to release Olivia, with or without Jeremie's command. Sadly, it took him only two seconds to realize that he was too late. He stared in horror at Olivia's reaction.

Her eyes blinked as she broke out of her paralyzed state, and then closed shut in agony. Her body twisted and turned in painful ways that sent a sickening and fearful chill down Odd's spine. The Scyphozoa kept Olivia in its grip, waiting for her to stop jerking. Olivia let out a shrill scream, and went silent. With a swift movement, the Scyphozoa tossed her limp body onto the ground with a _THUD _on her side. Then it swam away. Odd stared in horror at the sight of his still girlfriend. Her back was to them, and she made no movement. Odd himself was motionless, but his body was shaking all over.

His breathing slowly came back, but with short, quick breaths. He didn't need to look to the others to know their reactions. Yumi and Aelita expected the worst, and went from small whimpers to hushed sobs. Ulrich tried to soothe Yumi as much as he could. Nothing was heard from Jeremie.

Odd rushed over and leaned down carefully next to her. He saw one half of her face, and smiled in a way. _'Please Liv,' _he pleaded in his head, _'Don't waste such a pretty face,'_ He reached down and gently rubbed her limp shoulder. "Olivia? Olivia, please, wake up…"

Her body stayed motionless. Odd waited as long as his heart could carry him. Then, her eyes fluttered open. Odd sighed with relief and motioned for everyone else to come over. As the others ran towards them, Odd smiled. Olivia moved her body around and smiled back after seeing his face. He ruffled her hair.

"That's my little trooper," he said sympathetically. Olivia's dazed eyes sparkled, as she tried to ignore the pounding pain in her head. "Here, I'll help you up." Odd put one arm under her back and the other on her opposite shoulder. She groaned, but sighed after her other three friends ran up to her and bombarded her with hugs and humorous remarks. She giggled for the time being. After Yumi and Ulrich helped her to her feet, she looked unknowingly at the ground, unable to comprehend anything.

She looked around dumbly. "What…what just happened?" Olivia asked wearily. Aelita gasped.

"What was the last thing you remember?" Aelita asked panicky. Olivia was dazed.

"I remember hiding behind that boulder with you, until these translucent stringy things wrapped around me. I was out of it for a while, but when my eyes came back, I felt this pounding in my head," Olivia groaned, rubbing her temples. Odd wiped some sweat off her forehead with his pawed hand.

"The Scyphozoa probably gave up, you look fine…" Ulrich started happily, only to be interrupted by Odd.

"What's with your tattoo?" he asked, staring at Olivia's trademark I.D moon symbol on her head. It was beating blue auras.

Everyone crowded around to see Olivia's painful expression. She opened her eyes for just a second and squealed. "Ulrich!" she screamed, pointing to Ulrich's hand. He looked down and gasped.

"Jeremie, what are you doing?" Ulrich asked angrily. Jeremie shook his head.

"I have to devirtualize you guys," he answered solemnly. "Except Olivia…" he couldn't hold the truth to himself.

Olivia shivered and ran up to Odd. "What's going on?" she sobbed. Odd shook his head and held Olivia close to him.

"Jeremie! We're not leaving Olivia here! We haven't deactivated the tower, so Olivia is powerless here by herself! Monsters are swarming everywhere!" Odd stated loudly.

"Jeremie, don't you think we're jumping to conclusions? This is too hasty, so for that, I'm not going either!" Yumi said assertively. Aelita held her ground. As Ulrich disappeared, Jeremie answered their protest.

"Guys, listen to me! If I don't devirtualize you, you guys will be lost forever!" Jeremie answered.

Odd glared. "And Olivia?" Jeremie didn't answer. He already started the de-virtualization process for Yumi. Yumi sighed and looked up to Olivia's startled expression.

"I'm sorry Olivia, I tired…" Yumi told gloomily. Olivia nodded.

"Don't worry, you didn't do anything wrong," Olivia replied. Yumi still sighed. After her body disappeared, Olivia looked back to Odd and clung to his arm.

"Please! Don't go! I'm…I'm scared Odd…Please!" she pleaded with tears welling in her eyes. Odd's face softened and he held both of her hands.

"I won't, I swear!" he answered loud enough for Jeremie to hear. Aelita reached out to touch Olivia's arm, but it went right through. She stared at her slowly devirtualizing hand and frowned.

"Olivia, it'll be okay…I…um…" Aelita tried to reassure Olivia while she was still in Lyoko, but she didn't know how. Aelita didn't even know what was going on. Soon enough, she disappeared as well as the others.

Olivia lost control of her emotions and almost had a panic attack. Everything was going too fast. Odd kept his arms around her, hoping Jeremie wouldn't try anything. Odd felt his grip on Olivia begin to fade, and saw his arms starting to dissipate. He growled and yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Stop Jeremie! I can't leave her here! She's defenseless; she can barely stand up without anyone! Stop!" Odd screamed and pleaded; anything that would make Jeremie quit this madness. But he didn't. Odd moved around to see Olivia, who was sitting on the ground, paralyzed by everything that moved. He watched helplessly as her terrified eyes stared at him. "Olivia!" he yelled out. She tried to answer him, but was silenced. The last thing Odd saw was the Scyphozoa in the background, heading right towards her.

* * *

**-A Few Minutes Later-**

Odd, followed by the rest of the gang, came crashing through elevator doors to the supercomputer. Jeremie stood up and walked towards Odd slowly, who was walking like a rampaging bull. "Please Odd, let me…" Jeremie was silenced when Odd grabbed his turtleneck and forcefully pushed him against the wall. Jeremie winced.

"Why did you just leave Olivia there alone? Why didn't you just devirtualize her? Why was the Scyphozoa draining…?" Odd had to pause to catch his breath. Ulrich, Yumi, nor Aelita, bothered to come to Jeremie's rescue. Ulrich just shook his head shamefully, Yumi kept her eyes on the two, fighting boys incase Odd tried something serious, and Aelita walked behind Odd and stared at Jeremie acutely.

"Answer us Jeremie, what's going on?" Aelita asked her while Odd was snarling at Jeremie's guilty look.

"Let me go Odd, and I'll show you…if you really want to know the truth," Jeremie explained. Odd loosened the grip on Jeremie's collar, but didn't know how to react. Aelita placed her hand on Odd's clenched fist.

"Let him go," she told him calmly. Odd took a deep breath and released him. Yumi and Ulrich came closer and listened attentively.

"I don't know what the Scyphozoa wanted with Olivia; I have a hypothesis, but I need to evaluate it. Whatever it wanted from her, it got it. With whatever information the Scyphozoa obtained, it also got Olivia's fractal code, which is why I couldn't bring her back. Olivia must have more information within her, maybe even things about all of you. When the Scyphozoa found all of that, it was prepared to get rid of you as soon as possible. That's why I devirtualized you guys, or you wouldn't be here right now," Jeremie finished in one breath. Everyone stared at him.

"Then why didn't the Scyphozoa…" Yumi started. Jeremie finished.

"I know what you're going to ask, why didn't the Scyphozoa steal all of Olivia's…wait a minute!" Jeremie ran back to the computer.

Odd grabbed his shoulder. "What about Olivia?" Jeremie looked worried.

"That's what I'm trying to find out!" Jeremie rushed to the computer and put on his headset. He motioned for Aelita. "You're the only one who knows how to create visuals; can you make one at Olivia's coordinates?" Aelita nodded and typed a few things. Then, a visual of Olivia staring out into space, appeared. She looked horrified.

She forced her wobbly legs to support her. She looked around. "Odd…?" she asked terrifyingly. Odd grabbed the headset from Jeremie. "I'm here Liv, I'm here." Nobody had a smile on their faces, but stared at the screen carefully. Olivia looked around.

"W-where are you?" she asked. Odd buried his forehead in one of his hands.

"In the factory, I can see you," he answered as cheerfully as he could act. Olivia whipped her head around to see something in the distance.

"What's happening?" Olivia cried out tearfully. Odd's fist was clenched, and he screamed through the headset. "Olivia, turn around! The Scyphozoa!" Odd warned. Olivia slowly turned her head, to see it heading towards her. Her eyes widened. The Scyphozoa had doubled in size, and the tentacles lengthened. Olivia was frozen in her spot; she knew she didn't have the energy to run or even fight back. She tried to reach for her Silver Shooters.

But the Scyphozoa saw her. In the middle of the dot on the Scyphozoa's Eye of X.A.N.A, started to glow red. Everyone stared wild-eyed at the sight, even Olivia herself. In a blinding moment, the Scyphozoa shot a red laser straight at Olivia's chest (A/N: Whoa! New power!). Everyone gasped and held their breath. Odd's face whitened.

Olivia fell back with another powerful _THUD! _She stayed still for two seconds and started to flinch and wince. Her eyes fluttered open, and her chest was moving at an extremely uneven pace. Fortunately, she made herself be supported by her arms. Her eyes were cloudy and confused. She stared at the Scyphozoa. She didn't know what to do. And even more, Olivia looked like she didn't even care that a monster was right in front of her (A/N: Landing on her head knocked her out a bit). The blue auras on her tattoo began to fade. The Scyphozoa's Eye glowed again, and aimed for Olivia's symbol.

Everyone's hearts were beating wildly. Odd couldn't help but scream out, "What's going on!" But his question was too late. The Scyphozoa reared back and shot Olivia square on the moon symbol. She fell back again, but landed head first, followed by her already sensitive back. Her breathing was like a small whisper, visually, just as much as auditory. She couldn't make it, she knew, so she turned her head to one side. Without knowing it, she gazed solemnly at the visual. Her cerulean eyes clouded and then closed shut, a tear just barely making it through the closed slit of her eye. Every piece of clothing that was blue on her body began to fade in hue, turning to a bluish-grey. The moon on her head glowed once more, and then faded into a dark, lonely, almost black shade of blue. Her hand twitched once, then stopped. She didn't move, didn't breath, didn't struggle, didn't do anything. The Scyphozoa swam away. And there Olivia was, lifelessly lying on the ground of the Desert Sector. She was alone.

The computer gave warning beeps after Olivia stopped breathing, and a picture of her I.D card came into view. It was a simple profile picture of her, with a Silver Shooter in her hands in a delicate stance. The picture was highlighted…in red. (A/N: Remember in "The Key," when Aelita lost all of her memory and her I.D card was highlighted red? That's what happened to Olivia's) No one moved. Aelita waited until someone started talking, hoping she wouldn't have to acknowledge this loss, but she couldn't hold it back. She started to sob quietly, her eyes resembling a bright red apple. Aelita recognized the inert look on Olivia's face. Her friend was dead. Yumi joined in and cried on Ulrich's sagging shoulder. Ulrich's eyes were red, but he didn't cry.

"Odd…?" Ulrich asked him quietly. Odd stared at Olivia's red picture, and then back at the visual. His eyes reddened and moistened. His breaths resembled the warnings that were constantly beeping on the supercomputer, yet were raspy, but in his mind, it was nothing but loss and rage. His best friend was lying in a parallel universe, dead. Lifeless… and he wasn't even there beside her.

He stood up, took off the headset, and stared at it carefully. His eyes pinched together, and he slammed it to the floor. Everyone jumped. They stared at Odd with bewildered eyes. He kept his head down, two clenched fists at his sides. Slowly, he turned around. He looked at Jeremie. Jeremie looked just as upset as everyone else, but Odd didn't care. Odd glared at him in a raging fury. Jeremie hadn't noticed, but when he looked up at his angry and depressed companion, he backed away. Odd ran towards him and pinned him to the wall, his elbow against Jeremie's rib cage. Odd wasn't the one to cry, but for the first time, a few, un-noticeable tears had been released.

"You idiot!" Odd screamed angrily. Jeremie didn't argue, but he did attempt to push Odd away. Odd returned it by pushing him against the wall with a greater force. Jeremie choked. Odd reared back his clenched fist, preparing to give Jeremie a piece of his mind, until Aelita came flying out of nowhere, grabbing his fist.

"Enough! Enough…please…stop…" Aelita sputtered tears everywhere on her cheeks and the floor. Odd's breathing came back, he snarled at Jeremie, and let him go. Yumi and Aelita helped Jeremie get his air back. Jeremie smiled thankfully at the two girls. Odd continued to walk over to the computer, when Jeremie stopped him.

"It's unanimous, I made a mistake…" Jeremie said sadly. Odd stopped.

"What?" Jeremie took a deep breath. This was going to take some time.

"My hypothesis proved me right. There's more to Olivia then we know, or even if she knew herself." Odd listened but didn't meet with Jeremie's eyes. "Olivia's brain was made up of two parts: information and memory." Odd winced when Jeremie said 'was'. "Aelita and I know that memory is more valuable than information, so the memory has to be hidden. So, in order for that to happen, the memory is locked in almost a secret passage way inside her brain. The only way to access it, is by a password, or a concealed key lodged in the information. I didn't think the Scyphozoa could find it so easily! After you find that key hidden in the information, you can take all of the information, as well as the memory, in a split second. If I had realized that sooner…Olivia would still be here… I don't know what kind of information or memory Olivia had, but the Scyphozoa has it now." Odd understood what Jeremie was implying. He also knew that Jeremie was just as disturb about what happened to Olivia as everyone else, but couldn't he actually think for once?

'_All he cares about is what X.A.N.A does with that stuff, not that my best friend is gone, and for that, I don't care. X.A.N.A can take over the whole universe if he wants to, the only thing that matters is that Olivia isn't here to fight it with us…' _Odd said in his mind.

Odd sighed, trying to swallow a lump in his throat. "You're right Jeremie, you made a mistake, and because of that, it cost all of us a friend's life." Odd wasn't surprised that he sounded strikingly bitter. He continued walking back to the supercomputer.

Aelita gave Jeremie the most loving hug she could give. She wasn't sure if it was a reassuring embrace, or even something that meant absolutely nothing. All she knew was that he needed it. Jeremie returned the hug, but stared at Odd regretfully, who was silently crying in his seat. The blond genius felt a great deal of hostility in his purple-clad friend's last statement, but he was right. It was Jeremie's fault, and Odd had been right this time. Because of Jeremie, Odd and the others would have to suffer with the guilt of losing a truly remarkable girl.

Aelita joined Odd, but leaned lethargically, on the back of the chair. She rested her head on her folded arms. Nothing seemed pleasant or even hopeful, at any moment in time.

Yumi and Ulrich were sitting with each other next to the hologram, with Yumi crying on Ulrich's shoulder. Ulrich held her tightly, but nothing else seemed to work on their emotions. He still didn't get it. When he had first seen Olivia, he had high hopes for her future. He could already imagine what her future kids would look like, and even an educated guess about who her lucky husband would be (A/N: Cough, Odd, cough). This didn't seem right. How could he see someone's possible outlook, if they couldn't even make it through the eighth grade alive?

Jeremie took a long, serious glance at his friends. None of them, not even Aelita, bothered to talk to him. He took it hard, and sat against the wall, staring into space. Olivia's death was a mark of stupidity, Jeremie's stupidity. _'You're a pathetic excuse for a genius!' _His conscious ringed in his head. He buried his face in his hands, and silently slipped into what seemed like a harsh reality.

* * *

**-Odd's POV-**

Odd sat in the chair and faced the supercomputer like a broken spirit. Tears noiselessly spilled through his eyes. He had never cried like this before, but it didn't shock him either. He rubbed his head. The only thing that could be heard was the annoying beeping, a few muffled sobs from Yumi, and Olivia's serene voice ringing in his and everyone else's heads. Just imagining Olivia's voice pained him, and sent him to a deeper level of depression, knowing he would never hear it again.

He could still see Olivia's face though. Aelita had gotten rid of the cold visual, which only left Olivia's I.D card, the only thing left. He had nothing else to remind him of his late girlfriend.

Olivia would always leave a mark in their heads, good or bad, that much Odd knew. She had beyond doubt, opened their eyes to what reality was really like. Much more, she had the characteristics of a true-hearted Indigo, even though most found that conceited, except her friends and herself. Her friends found no flaw in Olivia's outlook on life. Sure, she had pros and cons just like any other human being, but the way she saw the universe was better than anyone else beyond her years. Odd would miss that the most; her uniqueness.

Either way, he still missed her smile. Her smile was never forged, and she couldn't fake one even if she tried. He would miss her raw sense of humor. She had a cheesy comeback for just about anything. But just like anyone who ever met and liked Olivia, would miss her eyes the most. Odd smiled vaguely at the memory of her eyes. You could never find anyone in the world with such extraordinary color or depth. The cerulean shade was out of this world, nothing you could find anywhere else. A rare opportunity. Even more than her eyes, was what her eyes could see. In a way, she could see emotions, feelings, and the true importance of living. She was a girl of higher order thinking.

Odd's smile washed out instantaneously. Remembering the great times he had over the past few days with one amazing girl overwhelmed him. What was he supposed to do now? Sit in his room and kill himself with memories until he cracked? Even worse, what were they going to tell the school? That their friend died after getting her memory and information sucked out by a computerized monster and shooting her with deadly lasers and now the world was doomed? It was going to be tough.

Odd had been fighting this lump stuck in his throat for over fifteen minutes, and he still didn't have the strength to force it down. He was wounded enough. _'I'd rather sit here and rot…' _Odd thought to himself. He could already imagine it now. He could sit in this seat, staring at a black computer for twenty years, broken by an event that shouldn't have happened. But not even he had that kind of depression to try something like that, but he would never get his life back in order, that much he knew. He could already see his guitar in his dorm, dusty and covered in cobwebs, and Kiwi, whimpering out of neglect. Everyone would be going around the school saying "Della Robbia lost it," or "Odd finally snapped." (A/N: You have to be really in love with someone to even think of things like that!) Yet, only he was the one in the room that realized that the beeping had stopped.

Odd looked up confusingly and stared at Olivia's card. It was still red. He looked around to see everyone's reactions. Aelita hardly noticed anything with her glossy eyes. She coughed in her arms. Jeremie was still slumped against the wall, and Yumi and Ulrich were still locked together, trying to soothe each other. Odd looked back and squinted at the I.D card. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. He took a closer look…and then went wild-eyed. Just at the bottom, he swore he could see a small strip of color. It wasn't much, not much at all, but it was something. It was a tiny stripe of white, pure white. It didn't outmatch the red highlight, but it was still color. He raised his arm and touched the image gently. His heart was filled with relief and more, but too much for him to name. Olivia could be a close enough word to describe it. The tears stopped.

He could finally smile with a purpose. It was a loving and relieving smile. He rubbed the image. "Olivia is alive," he whispered, too soft for anyone to hear.

* * *

**-General POV-**

Aelita sighed and wiped some tears to clear the way for her green eyes. This was unbelievable. Olivia had died, something Aelita could never imagine. She could only picture how Odd was taking this; he probably was swimming in a sea of denial by now. She reached her arm down to give him a reassuring pat. "Odd, I'm sorry…" Aelita waited for Odd to at least tug away, but he stayed surprisingly still, not even realizing that Aelita had acknowledged him.

"Odd, what are you…" she stopped short. She saw Odd, with his hand grazed over Olivia's I.D card. He was smiling. Aelita looked at Odd like she was looking at the grass grow. She followed his gaze, and gasped. _'This…this is impossible!'_ Olivia had a tiny piece of white coloring at the bottom of her card. Most of the white was just the background and a little bit of Olivia's tight, white pants. Aelita took a deep breath and checked to see if she was right. Without Odd noticing, she brought up the statistics of Olivia's memory and information count. She and Odd read it silently. Zero…zero…zero…zero…zero…zero…zero…one. One…one was all they needed to explain it all. Aelita and Odd's breathing started to speed up, until they could hear one another.

Aelita couldn't hold it back. She screamed out, tears of pure joy spilling from her eyes. She began to twirl around and give Odd these huge hugs. Odd didn't move though, he was mystified by what he just saw.

Jeremie looked up and stared at Aelita carefully, almost confused. "Aelita? What…oof!" Jeremie was surprised by Aelita bombarding him with the biggest hug ever. "What's so important?" Jeremie coughed, wiping his eyes. Aelita let go and looked at Jeremie blissfully.

"Olivia…" she paused, "Olivia is alive!" she screamed out. Jeremie's eyes widened and Yumi and Ulrich ran over and grabbed her shoulders.

"Really? She's still alive?" Yumi asked jittery. Aelita nodded and wiped some of her tears away. Ulrich crossed his arms and smiled.

"Well, what do you know? Olivia is quite a trooper!" he announced gladly.

"It's…its amazing…unbelievable…" Jeremie rambled. Aelita shook her head.

"More like a miracle!" Aelita shrieked. Odd was still in his dazed state, but was smiling the most.

"Wait…" Odd finally said, looking back at the others worriedly. "When the Scyphozoa doesn't drain Aelita's memory completely, it all comes back! But…but Olivia still has a one, tiny piece of memory left! Why didn't it all come back to her?" This time, no one knew how to answer, but Jeremie was intent on finding out.

"I got it!" Jeremie yelled out.

"Why can't you just say Eureka like every other genius?" Odd joked in a way, crossing his arms. Jeremie frowned.

"Because I'm stupider than other geniuses," Jeremie admitted. Odd got the picture and grimaced. Jeremie ran to the super computer and typed in a few things. Everyone else crowded around. He turned his chair around and faced his friend's anxious faces.

"Okay, here's the deal. Aelita's mind is made up of only memory, so if she still has memory left, it will all come back. Olivia's mind is made up of memory _and _information," Odd smiled when Jeremie said 'is' instead of 'was' "so, if Olivia has a piece of memory and information left, then it would all come back!" Jeremie finished.

"But why did Olivia's symbol go dark is she is still alive?" Ulrich asked.

"That was temporary. The supercomputer didn't scan Olivia's brain waves completely. Right now, she should just be in a very deep sleep," Jeremie answered. "Aelita, visual please?" Aelita nodded and typed up a visual. And there Olivia was, still looking as lifeless and dull as ever. Everyone waited and watched.

Then, the miracle that everyone had been waiting for came true. Olivia's moon symbol began to shine. The beautiful, blue hues in her Lyoko form came back. She started to breathe. Everyone screamed and laughed. Odd yelled the most.

"Well, there still is one problem," Jeremie said. The celebration stopped. "The Scyphozoa is on its way to Sector 5 right now, to give the data to X.A.N.A. It will take X.A.N.A a while to decode it, but it will mean the end of the world as we know it, and Olivia won't wake up again!" Everyone froze.

"What do you propose we do?" Aelita asked. Jeremie thought it over for a minute.

"Get to Lyoko and fly Olivia to the tower nearest to Sector 5 and stay there. Aelita and one of you three will have to go to Sector 5 and get Olivia's memory and information back to her. Aelita, you'll have to absorb it and transport it back to Olivia in the tower," Jeremie concluded. Aelita's face brightened.

"Will I be able to access what the memory and information is about?" she asked, anxiously awaiting Jeremie's answer. He shook his head disappointingly.

"Olivia is the only one who can access it, but I don't think she'll be in any position to try. While you guys are there, I'll try to see if I can find anything in Franz Hopper's diary for anything about a secondary program that can deactivate towers. Get to Lyoko, now!" he ordered. Everyone ran to the elevator, but Odd stopped and looked at Jeremie, a guilty look on his face.

"Jer, I'm a…" Jeremie smiled and stopped him.

"I accept your apology, but you had the right to contradict. No time, go!" Jeremie demanded. Odd smiled and ran to the elevator.

"Transfer Odd; transfer Yumi; transfer Aelita. Scanner Odd; scanner Yumi; scanner Aelita. Virtualization!" Jeremie started. "You turn Ulrich." Ulrich stepped into one of the empty scanners. "Transfer Ulrich. Scanner Ulrich. Virtualization!"

The four teenagers dropped in the Desert Sector, exactly where Olivia was lying. Odd ran over and put his hand in her cheek. It was cold. "Liv…Liv, can you here me?" he asked. He gently rubbed her forehead. She shivered, but she didn't wake up. Odd sighed, and looked in front of him. His Overboard was still here, as well as everyone else's vehicles. Odd smiled at Olivia and looked back at his companions.

"Hey guys," he said in a hoarse voice. "Can you help me get Olivia on the Overboard?" Ulrich ran over and put his arms under Olivia's back, while Odd took her legs. They gentle deposited her on the vehicle. Odd hopped on.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go!" Odd yelled. Ulrich and Yumi got on their own vehicles, and Aelita rode in the Overwing with Yumi. They took off in the direction of the nearest tower.

"Aelita, which tower is closer to Sector 5?" Yumi asked.

"A tower in the Polar Region, I believe," she responded. "We have to go through one of the towers here to get there."

"Then let's go," Odd said seriously. They had gotten to the used-to-be activated tower, went through it, and ended up in the right tower as soon as they got there.

Odd stood up and gently lowered Olivia to the floor of the tower. "Now what Jeremie?" Odd asked.

"All right, Aelita, Ulrich, head outside and I'll send the Transport Orb," Jeremie instructed. Aelita and Ulrich walked out of tower while Jeremie entered the code: SCIPIO.

"She'll be okay Odd," Ulrich reassured him. Odd smiled wearily.

In less than five seconds, a large white sphere appeared in front of them with a blue Eye of X.A.N.A. It engulfed the pair.

**(A/N: I'm not good at the Sector 5 explaining thing, so I'm just going to skip to the part where Aelita and Ulrich see the Scyphozoa)**

Aelita spotted the Scyphozoa first, who was depositing blue fluid into a translucent screen. "How are we supposed to get Olivia's stuff back?" Ulrich asked, keeping a good distance out of sight. Aelita thought it over.

"We have to wait until the Scyphozoa deposits everything into the screen; you'll know when it's finished when the blue data is gone. As soon as it finishes, cut off the three tentacles that's it's using to drain. If I'm quick enough, I can hack into the security system and get it back!" Aelita planned. Ulrich looked uneasy.

"But what if the Scyphozoa finishes the process with its other tentacles?" he asked a little suspicious of the jelly-fish. Aelita smiled.

"It's impossible, the Scyphozoa used those tentacles to drain Olivia, so those are the only tentacles that can touch the data!" Aelita smiled and took one step towards the back of the monster. She signaled Ulrich with her three fingers. One…two…three!

Ulrich ran right up behind the Scyphozoa, and prepared himself. He snuck up behind it, jumped in front, and lashed through his tentacles like a stick of butter. The Scyphozoa made a whiny noise, and swam away. Ulrich waved his hand.

"All right Aelita, hurry!" Ulrich yelled. Aelita ran to the screen and started to quickly move random windows around. It seemed to have worked, because suddenly, a blue symbol, Olivia's symbol, appeared on the screen. Aelita grinned with satisfaction.

"Okay, I'm in. All I have to do is activate the transferring sequence and we're good to go!" Aelita pushed against the screen and leaned her forehead closer. The symbol minimized to the original symbol's size, and a stream of blue and white data flowed form the screen to Aelita forehead. She kept her eyes closed to keep her concentration. After she finished, a pink version of the moon was implanted on Aelita's head. Ulrich looked amazed and looked intently at Aelita.

"Whoa…" was all he managed to say. Aelita beamed and grabbed his hand.

"Hurry, let's hope we're not too late!"

* * *

**-In the Tower-**

Olivia's limp head was resting on Odd's shaking knee. He felt as scared as when Mrs. Hertz gave a pop quiz, but worse. This time he was worried, for Olivia, not himself.

Yumi was pacing back and forth, taking guilty glances every now and then at the pair. She smiled sometimes at how cute they looked together, and sighed, hoping that that memory would last.

"They're here, I mean, there, I mean, oh never mind!" Jeremie cursed to himself. Ulrich and Aelita came running through to the middle of the tower. They were panting.

"We…got here…as fast…as…we could…" Ulrich said, almost losing all his breath. "Oh, God," Ulrich said, finally sitting down. Aelita regained her breath and smiled at Yumi. Yumi smiled back, but stared at the pink symbol on her forehead. She had her eyebrow raised.

"Um, Aelita, what's that?" Yumi questioned, pointing dumbly at her head. Aelita shrugged and rubbed her forehead.

"I guess this is just how I can transport the memory and information into Olivia. Other than that, I'm not sure," Aelita explained clearly. Odd looked at her helplessly.

"Aelita, hurry!" he pleaded. Aelita rushed over and turned Olivia's head just barely, so that her moon symbol was in sync with Olivia's. Odd kept her still.

Aelita leaned down only slightly, so that she was about a foot from Olivia's head. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Another pink stream flowed from Aelita's pink moon into Olivia's shining blue one. Aelita kept absolutely still, while Odd was shaking all over, trying his best to not throw Aelita off course. After everything was transferred, the pink moon disappeared and Aelita looked tired. Yumi walked over to help her up.

Olivia's moon glowed a bright pink for less than a second, and then faded to blue. She started to shiver and twitch, and even quietly moaned. Her head retained its original position on Odd's knee, and she still didn't speak. Everyone crowded around, hoping that they were not too late. Even Jeremie remained mute.

Odd pushed some hair away from her face. "C'mon Olivia, c'mon!" he yelled in a soft tone. She still didn't move. Yumi turned away, and Aelita kept watching, waiting for anything, even for a tiny flinch. Ulrich kept his eye on Olivia, but put his hand on Odd's shoulder just in case

Olivia's hand started to twitch and move around. Odd gasped and moved her around so that her head rested on his arm. Yumi whipped around and came closer, and Aelita became red. Ulrich's face resembled an anxious puppy. Odd had a hopeful look on his face while he watched her carefully. Then, she opened her eyes.

Her cerulean eyes were dark and endless, almost hollow, but seeing everyone again, the cerulean shade took control. They glowed brighter than they had ever glowed before. She looked up and smiled. "Did…did I miss something?"

Yumi and Aelita stood up and started cheering and crying and twirling around. Ulrich jumped up and waved his arms in the air and screaming "Yes, yes, yes!" Odd kept his arm around Olivia and smiled. Olivia smiled back.

After their little celebration, everyone came around and started giving Olivia hugs and cheering…again. When they dispersed, they gave room for Olivia to stand up and shake the confusion out of her head. She looked up and gave Odd a much unexpected hug. "So…did something happen that I missed?" she asked, still a little dazed. Odd put his arm around her shoulders while everyone else watched happily.

"We thought we were too late."

* * *

**Geez, this took a while to write, but I love it like crazy. Any questions, either PM me or ask me in the review. Remember, I don't take kindly to flames, but criticism I can handle! I loved writing this chapter! Oh yes, and please read The Convergence, it's a story that me and mageintheshadows have just constructed. All right, read it my chapter, and if you're not going to review it, don't read it. REVIEW…please?**

**Indigo: Children born with natural psychic abilities; children who are born with a strong sensitivity to energy**

**QOTD: Should I change the rating? **


	8. Brian

**Whew! It took me a while to even figure out how to plan this chapter. Well, hopefully, it was worth it. To answer my own QOTD last chapter, I think I'll keep it as K+ until further notice. It doesn't seem like it will need changing until this chapter, but I'll let the reviewers be the judge of that. All rightie then, on to the chapter, titled as Brian. Man, will this be hysterical. Please try to get used to my sarcastic personality if you've already haven't.**

**Disclaimer: Why must I say this over and over again, I don't own Code Lyoko or Moon Scoop!**

**Claimer: However, I do own Olivia Allen, everything related to her in general, like her personality, characteristics, and Lyoko form. I also own Brian.**

* * *

**-The Factory-**

"So, what do you want me to do about it? I only figured out all of this in ten minutes!" Olivia cried out anxiously. Her teeth were chattering like crazy, sending an unsettling resonance through the circular walled room. Jeremie chuckled and shook his head.

"Don't worry Olivia, Aelita only has memory, and not even she can access it. We don't expect you to do anything. I'll be the one who has to do all the work," Jeremie admitted somewhat cheerfully. Olivia cocked her head to one side in a confused state.

"Are you sure?" she asked apprehensively. Jeremie nodded.

"Of course, it's the least I can do after I almost pulled the plug on your life!" He sounded a little guilty and ashamed and didn't once meet with Olivia's eyes.

Olivia made a one-sided grin towards the struggling genius. It was as if she completely understood his situation, even if she wasn't in the position herself. Odd saw her uneasiness, and put a reassuring arm over her shoulders.

"Don't be Jeremie, how were you supposed to know that Olivia had this infinite knowledge unknown to herself and us?" Odd asked lightheartedly, laughing it up. Jeremie couldn't help himself, and chortled a little.

"Thanks…" he said quietly. His eyes were droopy and covered in the vision of exhaust. He moved his hand through his platinum-blond hair. "Anyway, I have a long day ahead of me. I'll be in here, scanning Olivia's DNA signatures to check for any embedded Lyoko gunk or something related."

Aelita worried. "What about school? You don't want to strain your brain, and school is just what you need to regenerate that."

"Besides, what are we supposed to tell the teachers? That you're sick or something? We've used that excuse millions of times," Ulrich pointed out. He was clearly feeling provoked; trying to cover for _everyone_ was troublesome. Jeremie sighed and rested his chin on his hand.

"Good point…"

"Wait, what about that voice mechanism that you created a while ago? Remember, when you disguised your voice as Mr. Delmas?" Yumi accredited, remembering a past event.

"Hmm, that just might work. Great thinking Yumi." Yumi smiled with self-satisfaction.

Jeremie continued his plan. "I'll just call and use my Dad's voice and say he's bringing me to a museum for the day. I'm sure the school will believe that." Jeremie took that opportunity to start searching for his father's voice by tapping into his mobile, and even turned his head a little to glance at Olivia. She seemed-and was-shaken from what she had been early told.

"I really am sorry, Olivia," Jeremie apologized, his eyes downcast. Her eyes, which were a little moist, looked up at Jeremie and smiled. Jeremie took that as a whole-hearted 'I forgive you.' Nothing else could be more initially clear.

"All right, we've got that settled. Now, let's head back to the school, I'm hungry!" Odd moaned, rubbing his slim stomach. Olivia laughed.

"How could someone so skinny be so hungry every minute of the day?" Olivia retorted. Odd glared for a second, then smirked playfully.

"Well, you're a perfect example!" Odd replied back sarcastically. He smiled wittily and laughed. Olivia rolled her eyes teasingly and felt her arm hook into Odd's.

"Shall I escort thee back to thy school, fair maiden?" Odd asked her elegantly as if he was ushering a princess. Olivia blushed at his attempt to imitate some medieval solider or even a poet to make her feel flattered. It worked. Yumi and Aelita giggled under their breath. Ulrich flashed Odd his 'Good job' smile. Olivia nodded and Odd waved for everyone else to follow.

Aelita turned suddenly while in the elevator. "Jeremie?"

"Hmm?" he looked up.

"I'll come back later, to help you," she answered innocently, almost like a young child. Jeremie smiled.

"That'd be great."

* * *

**-The Edge of Kadic**- 

The woods had been especially bright that day. Rays of sun had poked and fought their ways through the leaves, and were successful. Olivia took a big gulp of the spring air. She grinned. It wasn't her favorite season, but spring always made her happy, even if it was the season of her accident, she didn't care. She wasn't in New York anymore, what else could ruin this?

Everyone else had been enjoying the spring time scent as much as Olivia did. Spring fever wasn't an issue. Aelita especially awed at it. It was her first spring.

Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd admired it greatly. The season of love, and a new beginning. Odd looked at spring by combining the two. A new love, is considered the new beginning of a relation ship, was what he thought. Too many perspectives of seasons were difficult; it started so many debates over nothing. However, Olivia always saw it as one single purpose, even though she refused to say so.

The five had just barely reached the edge of the woods, which was also the boundary of Kadic, when Odd felt a force pulling him back. He looked behind him. Olivia was standing right at the border, looking up at the sky. She appeared almost in a trance. The sky had been perfectly blue, with no clouds, but it didn't seem to be what she was gazing at. Odd watched as her eyes began to sparkle and twinkle warningly. Her calm stance, turned tense. Her eyes twitched and her face pinched around in different places. She snapped her head back to Odd's level.

"What was that all about?" Odd asked worriedly. Olivia shrugged.

"I don't know. I just started thinking about Brian out of no where. Crazy, huh?" She tried to hide her concern under a fake giggle, but Odd didn't buy it.

"What's wrong?" he asked. He stared straight at Olivia's eyes. Odd didn't fully understand the purpose her eyes, but guessed that they were a window of some sort, so he looked every where and examined every centimeter of the cerulean hued orbs. A strange, tingling sensation overcame him, so he couldn't look away. It got stronger and stronger, until he felt like he was in a different world, unknown to time and space. He gasped, because he swore he saw something that didn't look pretty, but he couldn't make it out. It was too fuzzy. Olivia hung her head, breaking Odd's connection.

"It's Brian, every time I look up at the sky, even when it's pure blue; I get a feeling about him. I always check the sky; it's almost like an energy keeper. When I looked up, I knew, that something just doesn't seem right," Olivia admitted. She hugged her shoulders and shivered.

Odd put his arms around Olivia and smiled encouragingly. "Brian isn't here, and even if he was, he would have to go through me to get to you. Don't be afraid of him, got it?" Olivia nodded. Odd used his hand to lift her chin up.

"Got it?" he asked again, in a more firm voice.

Olivia wiped her eyes and beamed happily. "I got it." Odd laughed and kissed Olivia softly. She giggled.

"Aw, teenage puppy love!" Ulrich cooed out of no where. The pair shrieked and jumped back.

"Ulrich, you don't see me going around telling every one about your secret crush on Yumi. Oops, did I say that out loud?" Odd asked ironically. Ulrich blushed, darker than ever. Yumi reddened. Odd just smiled innocently and whistled a little melody.

"Ha-ha, I think we've had enough excitement, let's not turn this perfect day into a riot." Olivia broke the little rumble between the two friends.

"Let's go, we don't want Odd's stomach to burst," Aelita backed Olivia up with as much humor as she could get out. Olivia raised her hand.

"High-five Aelita!" Aelita high-fived Olivia's raised hand.

"Okay, let's head to lunch, I might even be as hungry as Odd and Olivia!" Yumi giggled and cupped her hands around Aelita and Olivia's erect ears. "This might give us a chance to talk about our 'plan'. Remember before we were so rudely interrupted?" Yumi winked. Aelita's and Olivia's two eyebrows rose at the same time and nodded.

"I remember," Olivia whispered mischievously. She gathered her thoughts and silently planned her rendezvous for Yumi and Ulrich. It was slowly, yet efficiently, coming together.

Olivia felt a light tap on her shoulder. "I even have a name for the plan!" Aelita whispered in a sing-song voice. Olivia grinned at the little pink-haired girl, who was as jittery as a newborn baby; a little bundle of non-stop energy. Olivia nodded, signaling for her to tell.

"Project: Foreign Love! How about that for a title?" Aelita whispered loudly. A little too loud. The gang instantly turned their heads while Olivia clamped her hand over her mouth. She saw the strange looks heading her way, and so she smiled harmlessly.

"Um, hi…" she answered their faces. Yumi had a quick guess about what they were talking about, and deepened in flush color. She flashed warning eye movements.

"Uh, do we want to know?" Odd asked eccentrically. Aelita shook her head.

She mumbled "No," through Olivia's hand barrier. Olivia smiled normally this time and met with everyone's eyes. "Trust me, you'll figure it out sooner or later." She let go of Aelita's mouth. They continued walking.

Yumi slowed her paces to catch up with Olivia and Aelita. "Foreign Love?" she whispered. Olivia and Aelita exchanged glances.

"She's the one who came up with the name, not me!" Olivia accused lightly, bringing her hands over her head. Aelita rolled her eyes.

"But you have to admit, it is a good title. Yumi, you're Japanese, and Ulrich is German. Get it?" Aelita announced. She waited for Yumi's reaction. Yumi stared at Aelita with an expression of uncertainty. She played with her raven-black hair for a couple of seconds, and then uneasily turned her head back to the patiently remaining Aelita. She smiled wryly.

"How about we leave the names up to myself, okay?" Yumi hated to be the one to break out the bad vibes, even being a Goth; she still had a sensitive side.

Olivia had a face of regret, she could already feel the black vibrations escaping from Yumi's mind, but there still were a couple of white auras mixed in, too. Ah, white, the color of purity. She understood that Yumi didn't want to break Aelita's good mood streak, but she couldn't lie either.

Aelita sighed, carelessly kicking rocks around the grass. "Oh, just forget it."

Yumi grinned and patted Aelita's shoulder. "Hey, I didn't mean anything by it. It's just, well; do you get what I mean?" Yumi spit out every word that came to mind, making her sentences appear floppy or rambling. She just didn't know what to say to Aelita.

But thanks to Aelita's infinite charm, she smiled. "Nothing to worry about, I was just having a little fun." Soon after that, Yumi and Aelita were their old selves again, laughing and chanting the most random things out of no where, just like any friendship would be. They encouraged Olivia to join them, but she calmly denied. She stayed at the back of the group, glazing her eyes over the too perfectly blue sky.

The item around her chest, which used to so warm and reassuring, felt cold and clammy; the way her hands felt when she and her friends would walk around Central Park during the winter without any gloves. That was not a good feeling, and it wasn't making her feel any better either.

And now that she thought about it, she remembered Mr. Delmas talking about another exchange student coming from America in a week, but she also recalled over hearing Sissi talking about how her father was wrong more than half of the time. The new kid could probably even arrive today! That brought Olivia's paranoid levels up to about 80 in the last second.

* * *

**-Brian's POV-**

A little blonde-headed boy, about the age of thirteen, emerged from the bus and onto a brand new school. His expression was grim and careless, but in a way relieved. _'Finally, New York is history.' _The boy was instinctively drawn to the school grounds, as if, something felt familiar, or even something he was used to, but he couldn't place it. Nor did he care.

He had taken not three steps through the schools marble archway, when he was greeted by a plump, middle-aged man in a brown suit. The gentleman motioned the boy to come closer.

"Ah, welcome, you must be the exchange student from America," The suited man welcomed the new comer. The boy didn't exactly smile, but did nod.

"New York, actually," he corrected. The boy's voice was deep and mature, but it had a cold-like intensity to it that even the principal noticed. Mr. Delmas stared at the teenager, with a glint of suspicion building up in his brain, but he forced a smile.

"What is your name?" The boy grinned, but his pale eyes told everything.

"The name is Brian Eberly."

The principal stared for a brief moment, and then returned his gaze towards the school building. "I assume you know how to find your way around, yes?"

Brian Eberly looked straight ahead and admired the numerous throngs of kids moving from one place to another. He grinned. "I'll find my way." The principal smiled, and then turned away to make his way back to the school.

The boy sighed. "I was getting tired of him anyway." Brian glared at the Mr. Delmas before shaking away the thought and walking through the school. He was welcomed by stares.

Brian had decided to dress in some baggy, black, cargo pants with scuff marks every where in askew patterns. He wore a normal, crimson T-shirt, and a matching, hooded jacket. To be complete, he sported a brand new pair of black Converse his parents bought him for the occasion.

He shrugged off the discomforting stares with ease and strutted through the grassy area of the school. As interesting as it was, he was still lost. Brian groaned and ran his hand through his hair, which was scruffy and a bit messy. He hated being misplaced in any situation, and he wasn't too fond in wanting assistance either.

Brian was at the brink of giving up, when he swore he heard a laugh, but more like a giggle. A familiar giggle. Memories began to flood Brian's mind. No, not flood, more like oil spill. The memories weren't pleasant, so comparing said reminiscences with cool and calm water wasn't right. They were black, dark, and sticky. He couldn't shake them away, just like an oil spill.

It reminded him of the one girl that used to be the world to him, and was now the person his despised the most. The giggle, that familiar giggle, was ringing through his head. However, it wasn't some memory. This time, he could hear it with his own two ears.

Brian lowered his black messenger bag and turned his head like a hawk, trying to uncover the girl who was giggling. He saw girls of all sorts laughing, but nobody was giggling. As if luck had been on his side, the giggle grew to a loud chuckle, until it settled as an average laugh. He saw where it was coming from.

He simply turned his head to the left, only to catch sight of a very odd looking group sitting by a cluster of trees. The group consisted of five kids: three girls, two boys. The boys were two different definitions of normal. The first boy was tall with brown hair, but looked fairly calm, unlike the other boy, who was small and scrawny, with a huge cone of blonde hair with a purple stripe in the front. He even looked his personality. Purple and crazy.

The girls were different. The tallest out of the group was a Japanese Goth, and, you guessed it, dressed in black, and black, black. The smallest girl reminded Brian of a child, with a mop of pink hair. Next to her, last girl, the one giggling, almost blew him away, even though the wind wasn't any faster than ten miles per hour. She was the same height as Brian, with long, brown hair in a high ponytail with familiar blue tips. She was wearing some white sneakers with some blue on them, white pants, a blue shirt, and a stylish white jacket. Her face was very pretty with bright cerulean eyes that he had only seen one other time…

This girl, this oh-so familiar girl, reminded him of Olivia. Even thinking about her made him choke. _'We used to be such great friends, but she had to be a sore loser and make herself trip on purpose! She hadn't only risked her condition, she risked the trust of her friends, and even worse, she embarrassed me in front of everyone! Olivia always got the best of me, which I can admit. She was smarter, fitter, faster, and nicer, there was even a rumor that she was stronger than me!' _Brian's bottled rage exploded through his head, but he kept it physically contained.

Even if this girl looked like Olivia, Brian had several reasons why she couldn't be. Her hair was longer, and she was taller. This girl's style wasn't that different from Olivia's, but it was distinct compared to her last style. And her eyes, her eyes illuminated more brightly than anyone. The last time Brian saw her eyes was on that day when she was walking home. Then, her eyes were shadowed and traumatizing. Also, he had been told that she moved to Wyoming, not to a different country. It couldn't be Olivia.

Although Brian was more of the independent type, he felt a sudden attraction to her, and decided to go up and introduce himself. No girl could resist his unkempt label. He swung his bag over his shoulders, and started walking through the grounds to flirt, and ask for directions. Brian took a deep breath when he realized he was only a couple feet away. The girl had his back to him, and was chatting happily to the second blonde. She looked happy.

Brian reached over and tapped her shoulder. The girl didn't seem to notice, since he had tapped so lightly, and he tapped where most of her hair was draping along her shoulder. But the blonde noticed Brian, and moved his head to get a better look at him. He gasped. The blonde's face slowly turned into a grim, menacing, stare. Brian ignored him. He tapped the girls shoulder again. This time, she felt it.

"Hey, name is Brian Eberly; I'm a new student, just in from New York." Brian had expected a smile or a grin or something, but instead, he was greeted by a white, pale face. The girl looked terror stricken, yet confused, by Brian's appearance. She shivered, and even noticed how her knees would give out every now and then. She couldn't look away.

"You…you…d-don't know who I a-am?" the girl stuttered. Her cerulean eyes were shadowy, and a white mixture clouded her face. Brian shrugged.

"Am I supposed to?" he asked. The purple-blonde stepped up next to the girl, with a clenched fist fidgeting by his side. Brian didn't notice.

The girl instantly brought her hand down to the purple-blonde's fist to calm it. "Not now, Odd," she whispered though closed teeth. The blonde, Odd, stopped, but he didn't discontinue his threatening glare at Brian. Brian stepped back.

"Anyway, what's your name?" Brian continued. The girl started shaking, and put her hand to her forehead.

"My name? My name is…uh…uh…unh...oh my God…" The girl began to lose her balance, side-stepping and turning in weird directions. Her eyes turned dark, her eyes closed, until finally, her whole body gave out. Brian gasped and jumped back. The girl had fainted right into her friends arms, and they began carrying her to the infirmary.

* * *

**Sorry it was rushed! I admit, this chapter should have been updated a long time ago, but I got caught up in re-runs of 'That 70's Show', and completely forgot! I apologize. I hope you enjoyed it, but if you didn't, I don't want to know. All right, criticism is fine, and I you look forward to the next chapter. The next one, as a preview, is about Olivia having an IM conversation with her only friends left in America. Cool, not cool? The reviewers can be the judge of that. OK, leave a review on your way out! **


	9. A Chat Between Friends

**I think my last chapter worked out pretty well, so for this chapter, I decided to try something new. I thought it would be a good idea to introduce the last of Olivia's New York friends in a chat room on AOL, even though I feel horrible doing that, since I feel that I'm revolving around my OC too much. I thought it would be kind of fun to introduce Olivia's old friends and seeing their reactions to Brian being in France. Okay then, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, wow, that's new.**

**Claimer: I do own Olivia Allen, Brian, the twins, and three of Olivia's friends that will be featured in this chapter.**

* * *

**-The Infirmary-**

"Hmm, I probably have no choice but to contact Olivia's parents. This is the second time she fainted this week!" The nurse announced to Olivia's friends who were standing next to her.

Olivia was half asleep-half awake. She refused to open her eyes, but she could here everything around her: the ice clinking against the bag on her forehead, her friends shifting their weight on their legs, and Dorothy dialing her new phone number.

Dorothy waved her hands warningly. "All right, time for you four to get back to classes, I'm going to call Olivia in sick," she instructed. Olivia could hear her friends groan.

"Can't we stay a little while longer?" Olivia recognized that as Ulrich's voice, with the other's agreeing with him instantly.

"No, no, Olivia has to wake up without all of this confusion, off you go!" Dorothy ordered. The last she heard of her friends was the door shut.

Her eyes began to flutter, but she wished she didn't open them, fearing that Brian was in the room. That moment outside was the worst ever, but Olivia was relieved. Brian didn't recognize her. She was also happy that she was still able to think straight at that time, or Odd would have pounded the crap out of him. Did Olivia want Odd to do that? Well, of course, but Brian could put up a good fight, figure out that it was Olivia he was talking to, and beat her up _again_. She certainly didn't want that. But, thank goodness, she was alone with just the nurse for company.

_Un_fortunately, the nurse handed Olivia the phone when she was truly awake and sitting upright with discomforting ease. "Your mother wants to speak with you."

Olivia moaned with pain and aggravation. What was she supposed to tell her, that Brian was in the school? No, she couldn't, she had some great friends here at Kadic, and no way was she giving them up. She put her ear to the phone.

"Mom?" she asked with a cracked voice, in English this time.

"Oh my gosh, Olivia, are you okay?" Olivia was happy to hear her mom's voice again. It was urgent of course, but it still held that tranquil tone. Olivia rubbed her eyes.

"Yes Mom, I'll be fine. It was just a migraine," Olivia told the truth and a lie, something that didn't seem to come out right.

"Sweetie, these migraines have been getting worse every single day since we've left New York. Should we consider going back?

Olivia's eyes shot open. "No! I'm not going back to New York! I'm not!" Olivia felt like she was about to hyperventilate, but also felt ashamed. Her mother had always been there for her, so she tried to slow her breaths. "Sorry."

Her mother sighed. "Maybe we should just let you come to your new home then after school, so you don't have to board anymore."

"Let me think about it for a little while, okay?" Olivia tried to reason as best and as calmly as she could.

"All right sweetie. Kayla is home early today, she was excited after she heard about our new house, so she asked the high school permission to go home earlier. It really is beautiful, you should see it! Ahem, anyway, would you like to speak to your sister? She really does miss you." Olivia grinned.

"Sure." There was some back ground noise that Olivia was used to, and even heard some quick steps coming down some stairs, probably Kayla's.

"Hello?" an anxious voice at the end of the line came up. Unlike Olivia, her mother, and Kathryn, whose voices were calm and collected, Kayla inherited her father's fast and most likely funny tone. Either way, it was happy.

Olivia smiled again. "Hi Kay, how's everything going in your new school?"

"It's great, really great! But this house is better than ever! It's big, and pretty, and interesting, and, and…" Kayla was chattering off the hook so fast, that Olivia had to stop her.

"Ha-ha, I get it Kay, I might come visit today, or maybe tomorrow."

"Cool, how's middle school? Got a boyfriend yet?" Kayla loved to find Olivia decent relationships. It's what she lived for: sisterly love, matchmaking, and racing. Olivia rolled her eyes.

"I'll tell you later, but, I have to go, so, where's Dad?" Olivia attempted to change the subject. Thank goodness for Kayla's short attention span.

"He's at work right now, but I'll tell him you called. All right, you're going?" Kayla asked.

"Yep, tell Mom I love her, and the same to Dad and Kathryn."

"Hey, what about me?" Kayla asked with a pout in her voice. Olivia laughed.

"I love you too, bye!" Olivia hung up the phone, thanked Dorothy, and walked to her room, since she remembered she had the day off.

Walking was painful. Her head hurt like crazy, and thinking about Brian made it worse. _'How did he get here?'_ She never knew. But, she did remember what Odd said. _"Don't be afraid of him."_ Well, she just passed out in front of him, of course she was scared, but she hoped Odd was staying away from him. She really did.

She thought that now, more than ever, she needed some guidance from the last of her friends. So, Olivia sat down at her desk, and turned on her computer. She signed on AOL and was thankful to see all three of her friends from New York online. Olivia sent them all a chat room invitation, and there she was, talking with all her friends. (A/N: Olivia: IndigoWolf, Kiera: Xxflexiblexxchickxx, Molly: Brunnettebeauty 3, Kylie: g0ldenTr0tter)

**_IndigoWolf: hi everyone!_**

_**Xxflexiblexxchickxx: HI!**_

**_Brunnettebeauty 3: hello!_**

**_g0ldenTr0tter: hi! How's it going in France?_**

_**Xxflexiblexxchickxx: yes, yes, do tell!**_

_**IndigoWolf: it's really cool! I've made this group of AMAZING new friends!**_

_**Brunnettebeauty 3: I can't ask anymore questions until I know who your friends are:)**_

_**IndigoWolf: ha-ha, Ok. Their names are Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita, Jeremie, and my new boyfriend, Odd.**_

_**Xxflexiblexxchickxx: wow! Looks like little Olivia's got herself a BOY-friend!**_

_**g0ldenTr0tter: you got Kiera wound up Liv! Great job:D **_

_**Brunnettebeauty 3: LOL Kylie. Yeah, now she's gonna take it out on us!**_

_**g0ldenTr0tter: maybe she should change her screen name to 'sugarrush101'**_

**_IndigoWolf: LOL, but really, he's a great guy! Ya'll would like him!_**

_**Xxflexiblexxchickxx: what's he like?**_

_**IndigoWolf: he's funny, bright, artistic, caring, all that typical go-lucky boyfriend stuff.**_

_**Brunnettebeauty 3: what about looks?**_

_**g0ldenTr0tter: out of all the people to ask about looks, you would Molly!**_

_**Brunnettebeauty 3: so? I don't want to date a guy that reminds me of a pig!**_

_**IndigoWolf: hey, hey! Don't fight children! LOL, but yes, he is handsome.**_

**_Xxflexiblexxchickxx: handsome? Gee Liv, when have you gotten so formal?_**

_**g0ldneTr0tter: I feel like I'm talking to a tree stump here…**_

_**Xxflexiblexxchickxx: what's that supposed to mean?**_

**_Brunnettebeauty 3: really Kiera, how long did it take you to notice Olivia's colorful vocabulary?_**

**_Xxflexiblexxchickxx: so I'm a little naïve, gonna give me an 'immaturity' ticket Kylie, or what about a 'most likely to stay single' ticket Molly?_**

_**IndigoWolf: calm down! Kiera, Molly nor Kylie would do that; they would give you an obliviousness ticket! LOL **_

_**g0ldenTr0tter: LOL**_

_**Brunnettebeauty 3: LOL**_

**_Xxflexiblexxchickxx: ANYWAY, how else has France been treatin' you?_**

****

Olivia shivered. Should she tell them? But if she did, what could she say? Her friends were the best, but if she told them, they would be probably be sending a letter to her parents, or email! Olivia really didn't want to leave France, but she couldn't lie either. Well, it was worth a shot. She took a deep breath, and began to type slowly.

_**IndigoWolf: actually, I need to tell you guys something really important…**_

_**g0ldenTr0tter: what would that be?**_

_**IndigoWolf: it's about Brian…**_

_**Xxflexiblexxchickxx: wait! Before you say anything, guess what? Brian got expelled!**_

_**Brunnettebeauty 3: yeah, but a little too late I might add. Olivia could've stayed here with us!**_

**_g0ldenTr0tter: no Molly, she couldn't. Besides the faculty, the rest of the school is still against her. It would be dangerous for Olivia to stay._**

_**Xxflexiblexxchickxx: you just had to ruin the mood didn't you Kylie?**_

**_IndigoWolf: GUYS! _**

_**Brunnettebeauty 3: huh?**_

_**g0lenTr0tter: what?**_

_**Xxflexiblexxchickxx: WHAT?**_

_**IndigoWolf: I already know that Brian got expelled…**_

_**g0ldenTr0tter: how?**_

_**IndigoWolf: because, he's the new student here at Kadic Middle School…**_

_**g0ldenTr0tter: WHAT!**_

_**Brunnettebeauty 3: OMG!**_

_**Xxflexiblexxchickxx: I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! WHERE IS THAT BACKSTABBING PUNK? I'LL CURSE HIM OFF SO BAD!**_

_**g0ldenTr0tter: Olivia, this is dangerous! Did he see you yet?**_

_**Brunnettebeauty 3: how did he get there anyway?**_

_**IndigoWolf: I don't know, but the good thing is, he doesn't recognize me…**_

_**IndigoWolf: even worse, he was flirting with me when he got to the school!**_

_**Brunnettebeauty 3: EW!**_

_**Xxflexiblexxchickxx: what did you do?**_

_**IndigoWolf: I fainted…**_

_**g0ldenTr0tter: at least you fainted at the right time.**_

_**Brunnettebeauty 3: that's not gonna help her Kylie. My sister, Jessie, was talking to Kathryn yesterday, and Kathryn said that Olivia's migraines have been getting worse since she moved! **_

_**g0ldenTr0tter: oh…**_

_**Xxflexiblexxchickxx: c'mon Liv, why don't you just move back to New York?**_

_**g0ldenTr0tter: she has a point there **_

_**Brunnettebeauty 3: what do you mean?**_

_**g0ldenTr0tter: Olivia could move back to town, all she has to do is attend a different school! It's as easy as that!**_

**_IndigoWolf: you guys know I can't do that…_**

_**Xxflexiblexxchickxx: why not?**_

**_IndigoWolf: I like it here! I have new friends and a I have a new boyfriend! Besides, my parents just bought a great house!_**

_**Brunnettebeauty 3: you're still not safe…**_

_**g0ldenTr0tter: is there anything that you can do?**_

_**IndigoWolf: my mom offered that I don't board here at the school anymore.**_

_**Xxflexiblexxchickxx: you should take that offer.**_

_**Brunnettebeauty 3: does your mom even know?**_

_**IndigoWolf: not exactly…**_

_**g0ldenTr0tter: either way, you should just pack up your stuff, AND GO HOME!**_

****

Olivia sighed and stared at her computer. She began to consider her mom's offer, and knew that her friends were right. Her fingers flew across the keyboard like a little ballet.

_**IndigoWolf: thank you guys! I think I am gonna move back home! Besides, I haven't even seen my house yet…**_

_**Xxflexiblexxchickxx: what's a little chat between friends?**_

_**g0ldenTr0tter: I agree, we're always here, up for any questions!**_

_**Brunnettebeauty 3: we hope you come to visit us soon!**_

_**Brunnettebeauty 3: if your parents let you…**_

_**IndigoWolf: LOL, don't worry, my parents have already asked me if I wanted to visit you guys over the summer! And I said "Well, OF COURSE!"**_

_**Xxflexiblexxchickxx: LOL**_

_**g0ldenTr0tter: LOL, stay a clear distance from Brian ok?**_

_**IndigoWolf: I promise.**_

**_Brunnettebeauty 3: all right, I have to go, bye! Great talking to you again Liv!_**

_**Xxflexiblexxchickxx: yeah! We'll miss you! Good-bye!**_

_**g0ldenTr0tter: LOL, see you later Liv!**_

_**IndigoWolf: thanks guys! I miss ya'll too! Bye!**_

****

Olivia signed off AOL and sat on her blue bedcovers, with little depictions of an imaginary wolf pack on it as well. She grazed her hand over the tiny pictures, admiring how each wolf was different from the others. Her favorite was the lead wolf, the pure white, alpha female. She looked big, strong, and had the most beautiful hue of white fur. Olivia sighed and plopped on her back.

She stared thoughtfully up at the wall. Her chest rose and fell slowly and steadily, recollecting what her friends had told her to do. _'You should take that offer,' _was what Kiera said.

Olivia chuckled. Kiera was always the life of the party. She could always turn the worst of moments into the funniest, which lead to some problems every now and then. She was a trouble-maker and the wildest of the group, but she was a great friend and never even thought of the word 'backstabbing.'

Then there was Kylie. Boy was Kylie a pain in the neck! She was the rule follower, and was more of a mature, teacher's pet rather than a go-lucky child like Kiera. That's was the reason Kylie and Kiera always got into so many fights. Kylie liked to think she was at the brink of young-adult hood, and was ready for any responsibilities that might head her way, unlike Kiera, who was more like an innocent little girl. Kiera hated being bossed around and being told she was immature or babyish. She just enjoyed being fun and happy all the time. It was one of those Peter Pan situations, when a teenager just didn't want to grow up. Kylie learned to live with it, even though she wanted to strangle her to death sometimes. Either way, Kylie was always there for her friends no matter what.

Last but not least, there was Molly. Molly was a piece of work. And also a bit stuck-up. There was a big difference between the wild one and the party-girl. Kiera was just plain wild and hilarious, but Molly was a party girl. She was the one who always planned the big events, like the annual Halloween parties, her annual sleepover, among others. Kiera was just the one that brought it to life. She liked to think she was a leader, but because of her irrational thinking and difficult comprehension, she was the one who just brought the friends together for meetings.

Olivia had once joked around with her friends by comparing them to a real wolf pack. It wasn't too hard to consider. Kylie, with her smart strategies, would probably be the main hunter. Kiera, with her wild behavior, would probably be the lowest ranking wolf, but most likely the babysitter for any playful pups. She loved children. Molly, with her high self-esteem and confidence, would be the one to pick the amount of territory that the pack deserved.

Olivia got rid of her wolf obsession for the time being, and dialed her home phone number on her blue cell phone. "Hello?" a calm voice answered.

"Mom? It's Olivia."

"Oh hi sweetie, how's your head?"

"Its better, but I have to tell you something."

"What would that be?"

"If it's not too late, I think I want to move back home."

* * *

**Sorry if it was a little dumb. I just had to introduce a couple of Olivia's friends, and sorry if there was too much IM. Oh well, read it, try to enjoy it, and leave a review on your way out! It might take me longer to figure out the next chapter, so don't count on an early update. I apologize.**

**QOTD #1: What the heck are Mary-Sue's and Gary Stu's? I heard it's bad. **

**QOTD #2: Should I continue on with the story plot next chapter, OR should I make a chapter involving the POV of the Lyoko gang while Olivia was in her room?**


	10. Pure Hatred

**I feel horrible now! This chapter could have taken me a day to write, but then again, I haven't updated for a while! I apologize too all my reviewers, but for a while I'm in the process of packing up my house to move! Okay, enough of me rambling, on to the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, and if I have to say it one more time I'll go mad!**

**Claimer: Even though she won't be featured in this chapter, Olivia Allen still belongs to me! Besides her, Brian Eberly belongs to me as well, and he will be featured this time.**

* * *

**-The Gangs POV's-**

"Can't we stay a little while longer?" Ulrich urged the nurse into letting them stay, for the purpose of Olivia passing out in front of them in broad daylight.

Much to the gang's dismay, the nurse was persistent in her orders. "No, no, Olivia has to wake up without all of this confusion, off you go!"She gave one last hostile glance until they all gave up. They walked solemnly to their classes, grunting and cursing to themselves for not trying harder to persuade Dorothy.

However, one thing still lingered in the minds of each individual: Brian Eberly. Ulrich, Yumi, nor Aelita had reacted much during that little moment of hell. They took the time to comprehend who this unknown New Yorker was, but seeing the ghostly look on Olivia's face, clouding her eyes, and Odd's immense fury, it wasn't that hard to make an educated guess.

-+-

Ulrich had been so confused! One, who the heck was this boy? He seemed harmless enough, walking around like a simple exchanged student; completely oblivious to his new surroundings. And, just like any other thirteen year old guy, he introduced himself as a professional class flirt, putting the moves on Olivia so calmly like that. He could understand Odd being jealous, but pounding him to the bone? Not like Odd at all. Something had been up with this _seemingly _undisruptive boy, but Ulrich found that out just a little too late…

-+-

Yumi couldn't help herself but exchange worried glances at her friends. With the exception of Odd, they were all just as dazed from that awkward moment outside. _'What happened?' _Yumi kept saying to her self repeatedly, begging for someone to break this unbearable silence. _'What happened…?'_

The Japanese teenager regretted being so naïve. How could she not see it! This was her friend's tormentor, and she didn't even get the hint when the backstabber mentioned his name! What Yumi regretted even more, was not understanding the expression shadowing over Olivia's face. She looked so terrified, as if she had been looking into the eyes of an unknown danger. She probably was…

-+-

Aelita was the last to leave the nurse's office. She had to take a quick glance at Olivia before she could move, and, thankfully, she saw her eyes fluttering as a last memory for Aelita to see. A happy sign for the little pink-haired teen, for she knew, Olivia would make it.

She had heard stories of Olivia's life in New York, and even though Aelita had never really ventured outside of France (or town, for that matter), she could picture it in her mind. Manhattan didn't really seem like the _best _place to be living during this time, but it sounded enjoyable enough. But the point was Olivia was tough.

_'You can't come to Manhattan being a paranoid safety freak, you wouldn't last a day! New Yorkers have to be tough and keep their guards' up!_ _I'm not saying Manhattan is danger prone, it's just you have to understand that life isn't always fun in the sun…'_

Aelita sighed. She remembered every word Olivia said that day. Her first day at Kadic. Aelita looked at Olivia, at first, as the tough girl who wasn't afraid of anything, but that quickly changed after the whole story-telling about Miss Olivia Allen, and her insane Knight in Darkened Armor, Mr. Brian Eberly. But now, Aelita was worried. What if Brian hurt her like this again? How would she react this time? There was no telling what would happen. Olivia was someone you couldn't predict, someone who couldn't be labeled on how she would feel about certain things. No wonder she and Brian were together. They were both unpredictable forces of nature…

-+-

Odd did his best to not revert any attention to himself. He did a good job by keeping his head down, hands tossed lazily into his bell-bottom pockets, and trying to keep his expression of pure-blooded hatred masked by a face of pure-blooded worry.

Unlike his companions, whose stunned minds were more intent on the sounds of everyday reality, Odd's was listening to something different, much different. What he was listening to, was a nightmare. His head were filled with mixed sounds: sounds of continued gossip, mostly of Olivia's faint, the askew pattern of footsteps, the clock ticking, and his own thoughts. But one memory, one thought, was all he paid attention to, the menacing memory of Brian's voice.

If Odd had to choose between following his gut feeling, or Olivia's warning, it would be difficult. If Olivia had suggested something that seemed extraordinarily risky, Odd would be listening to his gut. I mean, this was his girlfriend's tormentor! He would never let something like that get away unpunished! But, then again, Olivia's mind, not her gut feeling, had been in control. Olivia _knew _Brian; she was his ex-girlfriend of course!

Odd didn't know what Brian was capable off. But Olivia did, she was evidence that she survived such an attack! Brian could do things extremely unimaginable, and sadly for her friends, they knew nothing. Odd needed to think for the time being about Olivia's safety. Until they knew what to do, he would have to sit and wait for what was to come next. It was painstaking.

For a while, Olivia would be on her own. She would have to figure out what she wanted to do with Brian, and then call up her friends for help. That almost drew a hole through Odd's heart. _'She'd have to do it on her own…'_

Odd finally picked up his head, which seemed oddly weighed down. None of his friends expressed any relief or happiness. Aelita had a faint flicker in her eye, but it wasn't any match for her shiver. She was no where near cheerful.

You didn't need a Jeremie I.Q. to realize that each one of these odd group of individuals had a disgusted emotion dominant from others.

Ulrich's tense figure showed that his dominant was confusion. Yumi, with her chastising mumbles every now and then to herself, showed the dominant of regret. Aelita had her head higher than everyone, but with her shivering posture and downcast eyes, she had been unfortunately over came by worry. And Odd? Well, some things are better left un-said…

-+-

The group of four eventually came to a forked hallway. The left lead to Mrs. Hertz's eighth grade science class, while the right lead to Mr. Fumet's ninth grade history lesson. That was where Yumi would be separated from the rest, so, as a last note; she turned towards her younger companions with an uneasy smile forming on her lips.

"Um, well, we'll talk about this at lunch, okay? Let's just get through the first few periods, and then we can rave on about what happened this morning," Yumi offered, trying to heighten a few broken spirits.

"Seems all right with me," Ulrich started glumly, careless in a way. "I'll have to watch Odd anyway, so he doesn't pound the crud out of you-know-who."

Aelita whipped her head around to see Odd's face, hoping he wouldn't over-react to Ulrich's good intentions. But he didn't, he just huffed and began walking with a forced, straight face towards science class.

Aelita sighed again. Everyone seemed to have their own level of stubbornness. "See you later Yumi."

* * *

**-Science Class-**

Odd was trying to block out the constant noise ringing in his head. Mrs. Hertz hadn't entered class yet, so it was a short, free period of talking and throwing paper airplanes.

He sat at his usual seat in the front center, with Ulrich next to him, talking about random things over his shoulder with Aelita. The conversation hardly revolved around Brian.

_'They're probably trying not to upset me,' _Odd thought bitterly. _'But to me, its almost seems like they don't care!'_

To try and occupy himself, Odd had pulled out a blank sheet of white paper, with a newly sharpened pencil in his tiny hand. Drawing always calmed his nerves, but he still couldn't help but think of her. So, instead of drawing something as random as a bug or a person, he ended up drawing a neatly sketched wolf.

The wolf was in a howling position on top of air; nothing necessarily supporting its big boned state. Its body was muscled and flexed, but as beautiful as a wolf could still be. He tried to make the eyes look as crystalline as possible, and even caught himself sketching a moon symbol on its forehead. (A/N: You know what I just realized? If you think of Chanel's little symbol, it's basically the same symbol as Olivia has. Only, change the two C's in two, solid, blue crescent moons.)

Odd stopped torturing himself, and turned to Ulrich and Aelita. "So, what have you two been talking 'bout?"

Ulrich and Aelita exchanged puzzled glances. "Aren't you upset? Angry? Anything?" Aelita asked. Odd glared with an expression of mixed feelings.

"C'mon guys! Of course, I want to kill Brian! But, Olivia said for me to leave him alone…"

"You hardly ever follow orders, what's the big change for?" Ulrich pointed out quite clearly. He looked extremely mellow for a spilt second as he asked the question.

"Hey, I may not be the smartest guy in the world, but I do have a mind you know," Odd objected, anger quickly rising. Aelita's calm attitude carried on.

"We never said you didn't, we're just saying that you changed, nothing bad," Aelita reasoned. It was her label to be the peace keeper of the gang, and she seemed to be doing a pretty fair job.

"You got me there, Princess," Odd admitted, rubbing his shoulder. Aelita grinned.

"We promised that we would help Olivia with…um, you-know-who, remember? We wouldn't turn or backs on her, you of all people should know that," Aelita explained serenely and assertively. Odd nodded.

The door had opened with a creaky slam, which meant Mrs. Hertz's had finally decided to make everyone's acquaintance. As if on instinct, every student halted what they were doing and turned their heads to the chalkboard, hoping they had set a record time.

Nobody noticed the interesting rhythmic pace Mrs. Hertz's was walking at, except Aelita. She cautiously turned her head to take a glance at Mrs. Hertz as she was advancing up the aisle. Aelita gasped as her face turned pale white, making her neon colored hair stand out like a bright, pink light in the middle of a dark funeral.

He walked behind Mrs. Hertz all the way to the front of the classroom, trying to not to look too casual. Aelita was frozen solid in her seat, and was about to reach up to Odd's shoulder…

"Quiet down! Excuse me for being late, but as you might have known, we have a new student in today…" Mrs. Hertz started. Aelita bit her lip and stared up at Odd, but saw that he was too absorbed in his drawing to hear what she had announced.

Mrs. Hertz continued. "Tell the class you name."

The boy in the front smiled nonchalantly. "The name is Brian Eberly."

A quick, but loud snap was heard shortly after. Aelita and Ulrich looked over at Odd, fear taking over their faces. Odd's pencil had snapped in two.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Eberly. Please, go over and take that empty desk near the window, next to Mr. Della Robbia," Mrs. Hertz ordered in her sharp tongue. Brian nodded and took the vacant seat next to the window, and unfortunately, on the other side of Odd.

Odd slowly turned his head to glare. He almost ended up snarling, but quickly turned back to his work when Brian heard a suspicious noise. Brian ended up shrugging, and looking back at his new science teacher.

_'Ha! He thinks he's gonna fool everyone with that smug little grin? Well, not me! He's not getting ANYWHERE near Olivia!" _Odd could see the devilish and flirtatious mood Brian was in, and he knew that today was going to get ugly if he didn't keep thinking about Olivia's warning.

* * *

**-End of Class-**

When the bell had finally rang, for what seemed like forever, Odd, Ulrich, and Aelita made a dash towards the hallway. Thinking that they were safe from _him_, they slowed their paces towards the cafeteria. Unfortunately…

"Hey! Della Robbia, wait up!" Brian yelled eagerly. The trio stopped dead with their backs turned.

'Calm yourself," Ulrich mumbled. Odd breathed in and out angrily, teeth clenched, and shoulder's shifting like a hunting wolf, preparing to pounce. Brian caught up in a spilt second, moving a piece of yellow-blond hair from his pale eyes.

"Um, Odd was it? Anyway, you know that babe you were with earlier? Do you think, um…?" Brian coughed. "Introduce me? She's pretty hot, you have to admit!" he laughed at himself, thinking that his joke was enjoyable. Odd's face reddened with anger and bottled fury. He groaned.

"Listen…Brian…" Odd started, saying his name as if he was being eaten alive by the mere sound. "She's a great girl, so leave her alone!" Odd spat with pure disgust. The trio attempted to walk away from it completely, but it failed when Brian forcefully grabbed at Odd's shoulder and spun him around.

"What's your problem, Della Robbia? Where's the law that says I can't talk to her?" Brian demanded forcefully, glaring at Odd with more annoyance than hate. Odd clenched his fists.

"You just can't! She's _my _girlfriend, and she doesn't need you to butt into her life!" Odd was prepared to throw a forceful plow, when the memory of Olivia's hand held him back, as well as Aelita's and Ulrich's covering it up. Yet again, they attempted to walk away.

Brian tugged harder at Odd's shoulder. "Dude, I don't know what your problem is, but can't I even know her name?" Odd, Aelita, and Ulrich looked at each other thoughtfully. They were pale.

"Not her real name!" Aelita mumbled for Odd warningly. Odd looked back at Brian, and blurted the first name that came to mind.

"K-Kathryn! Her name is Kathryn, there's your answer, so leave her alone!" Odd answered as simple as that and began trudging threw the busy hallway, with Aelita right next to him.

Brian tried again to reach over, but Ulrich stopped him. He looked up irritably. Ulrich was a full head taller, but Brian was relentless and clearly annoyed. The brunette grabbed at Brian's suspended hand, holding it somewhat tightly. "I think it's time for you to go!"

* * *

**Eh, it was a short and dumb, I know, but I didn't want to leave everyone hanging! Alert to all my reviewers, starting on Sunday, August 6th, I will be gone for thirteen days, which means I won't be able to get started in my next chapter until August 18th. Sorry, but I'm going to an over-night camp thing. It should be really fun!**

**Poll: Should the next chapter be about…**

**A: The conversation the Lyoko gang has at lunch…**

**B: The continual of my story (which means my original plot)**

**C: Uh, something else…**

**Oh well, see ya'll later! Leave a review please! **


	11. An Accurate Hypothesis

**Hi everyone! Yes, I have returned from my thirteen days of hell. Ha-ha, I'm just kidding, it was fun. Well, now I'm here taking _another_ trip, but I'm in the south now, so, yeah. Thank God for portable laptops! As for the answer to my poll? Well, only about four people actually gave me an answer so, it's kind of down to the point. Jeez, thanks a lot, reviewers! LOL, I'm just joshing. No harm please!**

**A: 2 votes**

**B: 1 vote**

**C: 1 vote**

**I'll be combining the winning vote and my original plot, so, yeah.**

**Disclaimer: Just like it says, DISCLAIMER!**

**Claimer: I like this word! I own Olivia Allen, the general things about her, and, (as a little joke between one of my reviewers) Brian Eberly, X.A.N.A's human reincarnation.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****-Lunch-**

The menu for today: spaghetti and meatballs. As for a normal afternoon, it would have been Odd's favorite time of the day, as well as his favorite kind of meal. But today wasn't a normal day, or good for that matter.

The whole gang had eaten the way they normally would on a typical school day. Odd even managed to fake his average feeding-frenzy that everyone was so accustomed to seeing…and hearing.

However, if you were in the thirteen year-olds shoes right about now, it would be clearly obvious that there was _nothing_ normal about the way he was eating; or any of his companions as a matter of fact. Every bite stuck in his throat, and every time he swallowed another to get rid of it, it was just as tasteless as the bite before. In short, lunch was pretty much a disappointment, with major boredom tossed in the empty places.

Their infinite silence was shortly interrupted by the noise of thrown open doors hitting against the wall echoing throughout the room. Even some students, unknown to this ninth grade Japanese girl, looked up from their personal business to observe the commotion.

Yumi rushed over to the table, panting from exhaustion. Still standing, she placed her hands on the table, locking each of her friend's gazes completely on her and nothing else.

"Hey, I just heard that Brian was put in your science class…" Yumi took a moment to regain her breath. The three others just sighed.

"Thanks for reminding us," Odd replied sarcastically to the recent, yet unnecessary update.

Yumi continued, ignoring the rude comment. "Well, not like it really helps, but he's basically in all of your classes, except P.E."

Ulrich dropped his fork and looked up attentively at Yumi. "And why tell us this now? Odd had a pretty bad encounter with Brian, and I don't really think any of us are in the mood to mention his name again." Aelita nodded in agreement.

Yumi replaced her attention from her brunette friend, over to Odd. Her face suddenly changed to her over protective self. "What happened?"

Odd narrowed his eyes on the blonde in the back corner of the room, talking to no other than his less threatening self, William. "Nothing worth telling Olivia!" He turned his focus back to his last meatball.

Yumi slammed her fist on the table top. It shook, but by the way her friends reacted, it wasn't that rare for her to respond in such a way. "Can't you listen Odd? Olivia said _not_ to talk to him! What if…"

"Yumi!" the purple-clad teenager threw his fork on his tray. The amount of fury and annoyance he had channeled towards his older friend was immensely rough! It even brought the two-head taller girl aback. "You think I don't know that? But when you're cornered and face to face with him, I didn't have a choice!" Odd gnawed at the remains of his forked meatball. The conversation was over.

As Yumi made her way stiffly to the lunch line, Ulrich's mobile started to ring. It surprised the whole table actually; they had a pretty serene moment after Odd's intentional outburst directed to Yumi. Two immediate stares followed Ulrich's hand as he reached for his cell phone.

"Hey Jeremie, what's up?" Ulrich answered casually. There was a long pause in between.

"Whoa, slow down Einstein! What about it?" Ulrich tensed his grip on the mobile.

"Well, how do you want to make sure you're right or not?" As he waited for the answer, his eyes widened.

"Wait, wait! Jeremie, how are we supposed to get her over there? She fainted earlier!" Quick pause. Ulrich looked embarrassingly around the table at his two, apprehensive friends. "Sorry Jer forgot you weren't there…"

Aelita and Odd looked at each other quizzically. "Jeremie, what's wrong?" Aelita yelled across the table, hoping Jeremie would hear her. Ulrich moved the mobile away from his ears towards Aelita and Odd.

"Get Olivia and come to the factory!" he yelled. Ulrich immediately hung up and ran to Yumi who was grabbing some salad.

Yumi jumped back from Ulrich, who basically scared the hell out of her! "Sorry, we'll have to cut lunch short!" He grabbed Yumi's arm and pulled her threw the metal, double doors of the lunch room. Odd and Aelita had already made their way to Olivia's room.

By the urgent tone in Jeremie's voice, it was crucial that they got there in record time. Odd knocked loudly on the beige, plaster door.

"Liv, sorry, but we have to talk to you!" He called in as calmly as he could, but really, he had no idea what was going on. All he knew was that Jeremie found something, but whatever it was, he needed all of them there.

Odd put his ear to the door and listened if the room was occupied. Olivia could still be at the nurse for all they knew! But tiny squeaks of bed springs and approaching footsteps revealed that Olivia was a little better than before.

She opened the door carefully, leaning herself on the door frame as to not lose her balance. She stared at each of them with dazed eyes, but as they all saw, they were still as cerulean and deep as ever.

However, before any of them began, they all took a good look at the confused Olivia. She looked different. Well not exactly, but they did see what she looked like under that white jacket of hers. They looked over her shoulder to see the jacket tossed on her bed covers. Made enough sense, since she was a little sweaty trying to hoist herself up off of her bed.

Everyone got a good look at how muscled Olivia really was. Her light blue shirt turned out to be a mix of a tank top/Yumi style belly shirt. Her arms were pretty muscled, but being an ex-Track star, what else is new?

But something did catch the gang's eye. Around her neck was a shiny, silver chain; if it was just a little bit shorter, it could have past as a choker, but this whole time it had been tucked away under her shirt. The pendant at the bottom was a very glossy, silver crescent moon, with a small, delicately carved indigo gem in the center, with almost a levitating nature, and an interesting glow. If you tried to look at the gem and then look away, you would never be able to guess what the shape was, but no one bothered to observe. Odd gaped. _'Whoa…'_ was his only thought.

Aelita seemed to be the only one not wrapped up in seeing Olivia sport her not-so-new look. "We're sorry to pull you out of your room at a time like this, but Jeremie called us to the factory!"

Everyone else snapped back to reality. "Oh yeah, I forgot. Are you feeling okay to go?" Odd asked cautiously. He was filled with worry, and maybe telling her about his little encounter with Brian wasn't going to help. Olivia stared for a moment, and then nodded. Odd sighed with relief, she suspected nothing.

Olivia ran back to recover her jacket, but didn't bother to zip it up halfway as she normally did. Being rushed from her room and a headache still coursing through her hair follicles, it really wasn't the best time to be thinking about style.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**-Jeremie's POV (30 Minutes Earlier)-**

The past few hours had been a provoking nightmare for the blonde genius. He checked everything he could find. And when he said everything, he meant everything! Franz Hopper's diary was the first thought that came to mind when everyone had left earlier. It was the first bit of information he checked.

Jeremie didn't leave one clue he could rummage up unturned. Franz Hopper mentioned several programs, each one of them having their own set of necessary codes. Sadly, each one that had been checked didn't have the similarities to Olivia's. It didn't make sense! How could someone have all this knowledge, and no way of getting it? _'Luck? I would think not…"_ Jeremie sarcastically remarked to himself. This was going to be tougher than he thought.

He even tried the next best thing! He scanned Olivia's profile DNA to do exactly what he had told his friends before they had left to go back to school. He was checking for any misplaced data gunk. It was highly possible that such a thing existed, but her DNA was clean and perfectly preserved. Jeremie groaned and smacked the side of the computer carelessly.

He so desperately wanted to make up for what he did to Olivia, so he tried a different approach. Instead of checking to see what was wrong with Olivia's DNA, he checked to see if he could find the source of it. Of course he knew the primary source was Olivia straight up, but what he was looking for was the secondary source; where the DNA was created in the first place. But to his recent luck, he came upon a restricted file, which led him no where.

There was not much left. He was caught between giving up completely and finishing the rest of Franz Hopper's diaries. Now, anyone who never actually _seen_ the diaries would give the obvious answer of "Yes, finish the diaries!" But the problem is; only Jeremie actually understood the time line of the entries. The first half had been all about the data and codes Franz had been using to create Lyoko and X.A.N.A, and the last half was all about how he thought the government was on to him, and his major plan to escape from them. He had already gone through the first half, focusing his attention completely on Franz Hopper speaking. But now he was finished…and there was nothing else to look at.

Jeremie decided, just to show he tried, opened the window to the second half of the entries. It began with Franz Hopper, looking scared and pleadingly at the video camera. He started by saying about how someone was watching him, but other than that, Jeremie didn't want to listen. It didn't give him any information about a secondary, deactivating, knowledge tycoon of information and memory combined program!

Jeremie just leaned his head on his arm, watching the elderly looking man ramble on about his escape plan, that only to Jeremie's knowing, would work for the government, but not for his two-timing program, X.A.N.A. Because of his definitive feeling of failure and ultimate boredom, Jeremie let his glassed eyes travel around the diaries background screen. It wasn't exactly intentional, but what else was there to look at? He'd already heard this diary entry before, and today it wasn't that useful for anything in particular. What else could he do? It was like watching the grass grow; if it isn't interesting, look around for something else. And that's exactly what he did.

Many amazing things in this world were made by mistake. The chocolate chip cookie was a mistake, and was now the most loved cookie in America. The sticky note was a mistake, and so was Silly Putty! It just goes to show that some things can happen, even when you're not entirely sure why or how in the first place. Well, Jeremie now understood the feeling of it.

As his eyes traveled the screen, he noticed something that he hadn't before. Not once had he taken his eyes off of Franz Hopper's face as he watched for any clues about Olivia, but this time, his eyes traveled to something truly unnoticeable. And interesting. Jeremie came across something, but it wasn't in Franz Hopper's face emotions, it was in his pocket protector of his white lab coat.

Jeremie immediately halted the clip to a freeze frame. Then, using the magnifier, he zoomed in on a tiny, crumpled piece of paper hanging off the rim of his pocket. It was a combination of numbers. Numbers that Jeremie never thought of before. Even though it didn't necessarily make enough sense, Jeremie decided it was the last chance he had. He needed to try something.

He brought up the restricted file that he had tried to access previously, and then brought up an access window, wanting Jeremie to give it the right code. Jeremie knew it just _had_ to be Olivia's, so with his fingers crossed, he entered the jumbled numbers.

**PASSWORD:**

**6 – 2 – 9 2**

**ENTER.**

Jeremie held his breath for the first time since he had met Olivia. And now, it was all up to this one, tiny little clue Franz Hopper had given. It was most likely accidental, but it was all they had left. Another window came up, showing how long it would take to process the code. Jeremie didn't even realize he wasn't breathing.

20 percent ...

40 percent ...

50 percent ...

70 percent ...

85 percent ...

Jeremie was not only losing patience, he felt his stomach was about to burst with butterflies. But he had no choice; he would have to wait just a little bit longer…

90 percent ...

94 percent ...

95 percent ...

99 percent ...

ACCESS, GRANTED.

Jeremie stared dumbly at the computer. For two hours he had been trying to find the source of all this hocus pocus going on with his new friend. And here it was, right in front of him. It was too much to take in, but he eventually started breathing again. He brought his shaky fingers to the key board, and began to type.

The countless amount of information was both shocking and amazing! The first file that came up was a status screen. Jeremie observed it with fascination.

**RESTRICTED FILE... OPENED**

**PROGRAM: SECONDARY**

**PROGRAM NAME: WOLF**

**AGE: UNKNOWN**

**LOCATION: OFFLINE**

**ACCURATE SPEED: 100 percent **

**ACCURATE KNOWLEDGE: 100 percent**

**PERMANENT PROGRAM: 0 percent**

**STABILITY: 90 percent **

The file continued for quite a while, and Jeremie gawked at everything he saw. This was incredible! These were things about Olivia that he never knew about, but after looking through more files, more answers came about. Some of the answers were out of this world, and Jeremie was having a hard time comprehending it all. But then again, the way these answers came, Jeremie had an almost completely accurate hypothesis. And then, another thought kicked into gear. What would Olivia think of all this? Jeremie couldn't actually guess, but the best answer was that she would be deeply upset, but maybe a little amazed at the same time.

However, as he came along more and more file windows, new passwords had been asked for. If his hypothesis was right, he would need Olivia to give them. Sure, she had absolutely no idea what was going on, but this would help them unravel Olivia's confusing Lyoko identity. By the way X.A.N.A's power was increasing by the second, the return of the wolf was just about as crucial as anything else that was happening.

Jeremie's hypothesis was completely insane, but there was no other way to explain such a thing. To prove himself, he would need those extra passwords. For the whole school year they thought all they needed was Aelita to help them defeat X.A.N.A, but they were wrong…again. Olivia was the missing link to it all. Not the only link, but the link that pushed them harder into winning. With Olivia Allen and Aelita Stones together in a combo team, everything seemed so much closer.

But before that could become a reality, Jeremie had to make the call. He pulled out his mobile, and dialed Ulrich's number.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**--Back With the Gang (Present Time)-**

The odd group of five jogged as inconspicuously as possible. Most of the school was still in class, and being set in the view of any window was suicide. Even worse, being caught by the chubby, conspiracy freak of all time: Jim.

As if the bad luck was traveling through out the group, they rounded a corner of the P.E building that was built in front of the forest's path that lead to the sewer entrance, and right where the corner ended, they bombarded into a chubby, un-welcomed figure. They all looked up, unfortunately to see Jim himself. His intense look of "I've got you know," stiffened the friends' shoulders. His smug, toothed smile was about as scary as a…uh, well, there really wasn't a comparison, that's how scary it was!

"Ah-ha! I knew you four were up to something! And what do you know, you have a new recruit! Hmm, I've expected better from you Ms. Allen, ditching school with these delinquents? Eh, it's not important! I've caught you five and that's all that matters!" Jim outstretched his arms to herd the five towards the principal's office, but Ulrich had other things in mind.

"Aw, c'mon! That's not really fair! I mean, why should only we be taken to the office? Look, William is cutting class too! See, over there, by the big tree!" Ulrich wined like a spoiled little brat, pointing to a big, oak tree near the opposite side of the school. Jim whirled around like a quick, spinning top, scouting the area like a hunting hawk.

"Come out, Dunbar!" he bellowed. "You can't hide forever!"

Bingo. Ulrich's plan had worked perfectly. The big fish took the bait. He motioned for everyone to continue towards the forest. He wasn't quite sure how long Jim's obliviousness would last, so they took the first opportunity they had.

As the other's already advanced down the trail, Ulrich couldn't help but stay behind and look back at Jim's reaction. He was still looking for William; running around the trees like a big, fat idiot.

Ulrich smirked. "Sucker."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**--The Elevator-**

After Olivia's blinding headache passed, she looked to Ulrich. "What did Jeremie find?"

Ulrich looked over to his friend. He shrugged. "I'm not completely sure myself. But, he said he might have a hypothesis thingy about what went down in Lyoko earlier today."

Olivia face lightened. "So, he could figure out what's wrong with me?" she asked eagerly. Aelita stepped over and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"There's nothing wrong with you," she admitted calmly. Olivia sighed.

"But it didn't any sense! How could I have all of that…what was it?"

"Memory and information," Aelita answered. Olivia nodded.

"Yeah, that, without something being wrong with me?" Olivia countered.

"That's what Jeremie is trying to figure out!" Yumi said.

Olivia opened her mouth to speak, but was cut short by the golden, elevator doors opening before their eyes'. Jeremie was right there waiting for them.

"So, what was the big rush, Einstein?" Odd comically asked. Jeremie pointed to his computer, which was a mess of different windows and accessing files. Everyone crowded in to see, but none of them bothered to read it. It was all jumbled around and half of the words made no sense.

"I think I might have found a way to unearth Olivia's strange occurrences. I have a hypothesis; it's about as crazy as anything else, but it's the only reason we've got. I have uncovered many things about you Olivia," Jeremie redirected his attention to the confused, brunette on the far left. She was shaking uncontrollably. "Possibly things that not even you knew yourself."

He turned himself back to the computer, and brought up the code he had punched in to enter the restricted files. He memorized it, and then turned back to Olivia. She looked confused, but a little scared.

"Tell me if these numbers make any sense to you. The number's are: 6…2…9…2," he said slowly, almost dramatically. Everyone looked at Olivia, waiting for her reaction. She mouthed the words over and over again, staring around the ground until anything popped into her head. As Ulrich was just about to tell her to wrap it up, her face went as pale as her white jacket.

She pointed to the numbers on the screen. "T-that's my birthday! 6-2-92, is June 2 1992! That's when I was born!" Jeremie sighed.

"I have something very important to tell you guys. I have been working on this for two hours, and I said I had an accurate hypothesis. And…Olivia has given me the necessary answer," Jeremie looked down, but he didn't look like he was upset. He seemed more thoughtful. "Olivia you will have to give me one more code for me to crack this…"

Olivia took a step back, but Odd grabbed her hand. "It's all right Liv."

Jeremie took a good look at Olivia. Something told him her reaction wasn't going to be a walk in the park. "Everyone, I'm sorry, and happy, to say, that my hypothesis may be 100 percent ...correct."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Um, does this count as a cliffy? Eh, I don't know. Oh well, thank you for the reviews, please keep them PG! Oh yeah, and if anyone tries to yell at me for some reason, I will fight back. Have a nice day!**


	12. The White Wolf

**I'm back…again! Well, this summer has been awesome, but school doesn't start yet, which is a major relief! I still have to work on this story, and then get to work on my long sequel! Ha-ha, I'm only guessing what you people thought the hypothesis was! Well, you're going to find out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko. Yeah, yeah, I hate it too…**

**Claimer: I own Olivia Allen, the general things related to her, and Brian Eberly.**

**-X-**

**-Continual From Last Chapter-**

Jeremie took a good look at Olivia. Something told him her reaction wasn't going to be a walk in the park. "Everyone, I'm sorry, and happy, to say, that my hypothesis may be 100 percent ...correct."

The gang stiffened. What did that mean? That his hypothesis was both good and bad? It made no sense, but it would in just a minute.

Jeremie broke his dramatic look. "I need a code Olivia. Without it, we'll never be able to know what exactly is going on!"

Olivia couldn't handle the mysterious tension. Jeremie wasn't giving her enough information for her to trust his judgment. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a get away gap. She just wanted to break away from this progressing nightmare, run back to her room and forget that Jeremie ever said that he found something! But still, she was just as trapped as ever, and she didn't even have a plan to try and get away. Her paranoia got in the way of her knowledgeable mind.

"W-what k-kind of code?" she stuttered. Jeremie took the time to gather his thoughts and mix in logic with what he already understood.

"Your birthday was the first code. Now, we need another code just as important as your birthday. A number code, though," he said, his eyes narrowing in deep concentration. Olivia shivered again; she was having second thoughts. But reluctantly, she obliged.

Jeremie stood and offered her to sit down, but she denied. The best way for her to think was to stay in motion. So, she placed herself near the metal, circular walls of the room and began to walk in large, slow circles. Her friends watched her move leisurely around the hologram, unknowing of what she could be pondering.

In nearly minutes, Olivia had already thought of a code that might work. She stopped short and went over the code in her head just incase it seemed reasonable. "Um, I m-might have a code…"

Jeremie looked up from his computer. "What it is?" His fingers were neatly set on top of the keys, prepared for her answer.

Olivia looked at the ground, shuffling her feet with almost a hint of embarrassment. "The code is, uh, 10-31-92…" Everyone exchanged glances with each other, until it was quite obvious that Olivia would have to explain her set of codes.

Her cheeks were tinted with a pale, rosy hue. "It's October 31, 1992…" she started shyly. "Halloween is my favorite holiday…"

The awkward glances subsided. It made enough sense. Jeremie typed in the code into another restricted file, crossing his fingers with temptation. Then, in a matter of seconds, he froze. Everyone but Olivia crowded around the genius to see what happened. Right in the middle of the screen, were those perfect words in bold lettering.

**ACCESS GRANTED TO RESTRICTED FILE: RESTRICTED DIARY ENTRIES. OPEN?**

Restricted diary entries? Not even Aelita could explain such a thing. The gang moved their intent gazes from the access window to the **OPEN **button. As if they were all making their own decisions in their minds, a whimper of uneasiness came from across the orange-highlighted hologram. Olivia was down right agitated from this silence, knowing that they had found something.

"Olivia…c-come here…" Jeremie stammered through his soft demand. Olivia backed away from the supercomputer, shaking her head slowly. Odd felt the frightened vibes emitting from the girl's small body. On instinct, he walked over gradually, trying not to scare her by coming on too strong.

Olivia shivered against the cool wall. She was afraid of what she might find out; but mostly, she was just afraid that something might be wrong with her…like a virus. Seeing Odd striding towards her made her spine tingle. _'Please don't force me…'_ she pleaded to herself.

Odd smiled, like the ominous air floating around was nothing but an irritating bug. He drew himself forward, but Olivia quivered away. Comfort wasn't going to work this time.

The blonde frowned at Olivia's reaction. "Liv, you know you'll have to check out that thing sooner or later," he started "And if I was you, I would probably pick sooner, wait, no…yes, I would sooner!" he attempted to heighten her already edgy spirit. But her stubborn nature refused to take the joke.

"That's it, you force me!" Odd glared comically. He turned to Ulrich with a mischievous glow. Ulrich turned his head, but seeing Odd's impish grin, he quickly jogged over. He leaned into Ulrich's ear and whispered something simply enjoyable.

Both of the boys' looks puzzled Olivia, but the worst was yet to come. They took a starting step towards her when Olivia lessened her eyes. "Don't you even dare!" she warned suspiciously through her teeth. Too late.

Ulrich leaned down and wrapped his arm around her waist, and then using his free hand and enfolded it around the insides of her knees so she couldn't kick herself away. Odd, instead, coiled both arms around her waist. Olivia squealed, thrashing her arms against the boys' hands that were around her. In a silent countdown, they hoisted Olivia right off the ground; keeping herself dangled on both of their shoulders.

"What are you guys doing? Put…me…down!" Olivia gritted her teeth in annoyance. After a while of twisted and wiggling, Olivia tried to knee Ulrich lightly in the stomach, but with his hand cupped over her knees, she couldn't, until she finally surrendered. She was caught, and she had no choice but to see the diary entries.

Yumi and Aelita watched the show in bewilderment. "I guess the best possible way was…force?" Aelita asked her friend in mock confusion. Yumi giggled at the attention-grabbing sight, seeing Ulrich and Odd literally give their friend and easy pick-up.

After Olivia had been set down, she surveyed the screen with an unexpected interest. "What's so odd about… restricted diary entries?" she asked, half reading the screen and half acknowledging everyone.

"Lyoko _shouldn't _have any restricted files!" Aelita cried out. "Besides Franz Hopper's diary, but that was just a decoding process."

"So, what should we do next?" Olivia pushed on. Aelita turned back to the screen.

"I think we should watch it! Whoever agrees with me, say aye!" Yumi started proudly, shooting a straight hand in the air. "Aye."

Ulrich smiled at Yumi's sudden burst of confidence. He, too, raised his arm. "Aye!"

Odd followed the gesture. "Aye, _aye_ agree!" Without saying a word, Aelita and Jeremie raised their hands. Olivia was the last voter.

"Ah, just open it. I'm already outnumbered!" Olivia crowded around with everyone else to see Jeremie press the **OPEN **button. Everyone took in a deep, silent, sigh as they watched it begin.

The slight, aging man was staring into the screen, looking jittery and ready to explain his new discovery.

"June sixth, day 2534, I have just discovered something, something truly amazing, far better than the return to the past program. I have discovered another fascinating property of the supercomputer, a DNA scanner, but not just _any _DNA scanner. This one time use scanner can help me track the DNA of unborn human beings! How the supercomputer can do such a thing is unknown to me, but it will help protect Aelita from any attacks X.A.N.A might plan for her. And, this human will hold the DNA of an animal to enhance his or her abilities in Lyoko to protect his or herself and Aelita as well."

"June sixth, day 2539, I have now discovered the perfect human DNA to mold into Lyoko's profile data. I knew I would have to find someone strong, both physically and mentally, but I never thought I would this soon. A girl, a very special girl. With her DNA, I will program the DNA to grow to about Aelita's age, with a perfectly human brain to soak up all this knowledge for future reference if anything was to happen to Aelita or herself. With a sample of chosen animal DNA, I will fuse her DNA and this animal DNA together to form a super human, capable of turning from human to animal, back and forth, at will!"

"Day 2541, project: Wolf is near completion. Soon enough, I will program her into Lyoko when she is finished. Until I come to Lyoko myself, she will hold my Key while I work on making a Key for her, but one problem remains. In less than a year, on June second, is her estimated birth date. I'm afraid her genetic code will crumple, and with it, Aelita will get trapped in the dissipating process. Soon, when her estimated date has come, I will take Aelita out of Lyoko temporarily, and then I hope. I hope that some years from now, project: Wolf will find the factory again if something was to happen to me, and continue her destined job as a third Key, and battle whatever might happen with Aelita again."

Jeremie turned off the entries. The diary was over. Everyone turned their heads solemnly with some shock to Olivia. Her eyes were red and swollen as she swallowed a tear. Suddenly her face went from sadness, to anger. She stormed over the elevator and punched at the wall repeatedly. "Send me to Lyoko Jeremie! Now!" she demanded roughly.

"Olivia…"

"Now!" she demanded again. She used all her strength by punching the wall with fury and choking back tears. Olivia wanted to go to Lyoko. Jeremie sighed as the elevator closed and headed its way to the scanner room. Olivia's angry plows at the door echoed through the factory.

"So, what do we do know?" Yumi asked blankly. Jeremie only stared at the computer. Without answering her question, he beckoned for Aelita, who was staring out into space. She must have understood Olivia's intentions for being upset. Aelita walked back to the computer and put a visual without even being told.

"I'll start the virtualization process, and then you guys better go after her…" Jeremie zoned away from the group and back to the computer. "Transfer Olivia, scanner Olivia. Virtualization."

Before everyone left, Jeremie said, "Wait guys, come look at this." The gang turned on their heels and ran back to the supercomputer. A visual of Olivia's materializing body was the main concern. She dropped down to the Desert Sector floor on all fours instead of a cat-like crouch. Her animal ears were twitching nervously, and her white tail swayed back and forth, but more observant then a happy wag.

"I guess Franz Hopper really did it, he made Olivia half wolf!" Odd cried, still not taking his eyes off Olivia. Anger was slowly rising in his throat, but this time he understood not to release it at a time like this.

Ulrich pointed excitedly at the visual screen. "Look! She's having another one of those…uh…instincts or whatever they're called!" The group of already dismayed friends, gathered around to see their part animal friend rising in the air; a blue light outlining the rim of her body.

Jeremie shooed them away to the golden-brass elevator doors. They solemnly made their way and slumped against the wall, watching the doors close with little interest.

Odd, Yumi, and Aelita went first. They got into their scanners and waited for Jeremie to begin. "Transfer Odd; transfer Yumi; transfer Aelita. Virtualization." When one of the empty scanners opened, Ulrich stepped inside. "Scanner Ulrich, transfer Ulrich. Virtualization…"

After the whole group was together, they all turned to see Olivia staring out into the plateau of the Desert Sector again. She must have finished her instinct as soon as they were materialized. Before any of them began, Olivia closed her eyes. Her symbol glowed white; beating with energy. Her body illuminated in a white aura, and then eventually took over her body completely. She then began to hover about three feet into the air, just like she did during an instinct.

Her back arched as the transformation was starting. Her white, wolf clawed boots took on a realism of the obvious animal, turning larger and hairy. The long, clawed fingers retracted and taking a rounder, paw-like likeness. In a split second, her hair let lose of the pony-tail. It turned moon white, and lengthened until it covered her entire body in a shimmering blanket. It stuck to her skin tightly, but still let her muscles harden and take on a different shape. Soon enough, her tail expanded from its original size, and her head morphed until her old, petite body, was now a humungous, five times larger, yet extremely beautiful, white wolf.

Everyone watched with amazement, but Odd was the only one who didn't look as surprised. Besides, he was the only one who had seen this transformation already when Olivia and he were stranded behind the rock with an unconscious Aelita.

Olivia turned her big, canine head towards her companions, revealing her still cerulean eyes. And of course, no one could bear to look away from her blue-eyed gaze. What they saw was amazingly weird, but it did make sense. The way her eyes were twinkling with anxiety, and how her paws kneaded the hard ground below, they could guess _without _looking into her eyes. She was going to run.

She glanced back once more. Then, she dipped her head to her paws, and in a split second brought her head high to the sky, revealing her pure, white neck. In that same second, she howled deeply. And loudly! The howl was full and realistic; as ghostly and beautiful as anything they had ever heard. But it was still fairly loud, so they had to cover their ears in protection.

When she finished her singing, Olivia looked down to her comforting friends, but now wasn't that time to talk. She turned around, and with a flick of her powerful tail, she took off at a sprint; her silvery fur turning into a hazy blob in the distance. She was heading for the large boulder where she first transformed, and where she first gained her friends' trust. With her permanent animal mind, all that she could think about was to run fast.

"Jeremie, send me my vehicle, and Olivia's for Aelita, too," Yumi said. She was glancing back and forth between Aelita and the shimmering tail that just flickered behind the rock. Her over-protective intellect turned a little more motherly as she watched her surroundings. She mumbled something to herself, but every now and then she shook her head on how they came out.

"Hey, hey, hey," Odd interrupted her thoughts. "What about me and Ulrich?" Aelita answered for her.

"I think Olivia needs a little bit of _girl to girl_ comfort." Aelita watched as Olivia's Over-Surfer build itself into a solid. She hopped on, and, remembering how to maneuver the vehicle, she took off after Yumi who was already making her way across the plateau. It took much longer for the pair to reach the other side. Olivia must have been pretty fast when combining her old, Track habits mixed in with wolf speed.

About a yard from the boulder, Yumi and Aelita abandoned their vehicles and slowly walked to the edge, peering over quietly to look. Olivia, still in her wolf form, was curled into a ball, with her muzzle touching her belly and her tail wrapped around her hind legs. Small whimpers arose from her mouth. Giving each other an agreeing look, the two girls emerged from behind the boulder. Olivia didn't acknowledge their arrival.

Yumi leaned down near her head and looked thoughtfully at the depressed wolf (A/N: Or girl, or wolf, or even wolf-girl, whatever works with you). She leaned down and stroked the large, furry head gently and firmly. "Olivia?"

The wolf only shut her eyes tight. She shook her head from Yumi's touch and curled her muzzle more into her paws against her belly. "C'mon Olivia! This is stupid! Yes, we know you're upset, but beating yourself up and running isn't going to help!" Yumi's wise words weren't penetrating through Olivia's head. She didn't want to listen to anyone right now.

"Let me try," Aelita offered. Yumi moved irritably out of the way for the pink-haired elf. Yumi didn't understand what Aelita could do that Yumi hadn't already tried.

Aelita leaned down, just like Yumi had done, and rubbed the back of her ears. Her ear twitched, but she tried not to care. "Olivia, I want you to listen to me, okay?" She didn't answer. Aelita sighed, but continued. "We understand you're upset. We all do. I'm sometimes upset about the way things are for me as well, so I know how you feel." Aelita leaned forward to see Olivia's reaction. Nothing changed.

"You can talk to me. Remember what the diary said? We knew each other before you were even born! Come on Olivia. Yumi is right, enough is enough," Aelita said calmly. Finally, Olivia raised her head and looked at her friends, but her eyes released no twinkle or glow.

"But," she started; her voice was hollow and raspy. Aelita and Yumi stared at the way she talked. Instead of moving her mouth, her moon symbol glowed at each word. "How could someone do such a thing? Getting the DNA samples of unborn people? Is that even possible?"

"Well, the supercomputer can go back in time, so maybe a DNA scanner of unborn people isn't really as freaky as it sounds," Yumi explained warmly. Olivia still looked down and upset.

"Some crazy, old man took advantage of a life, and it just happened to be mine!" this time, Olivia barked with her muzzle, and curled back into a ball, her eyes a blaze with undisguised anger. Yumi and Aelita were just about to counter her accusation, when Jeremie yelled.

"X.A.N.A picked a bad time to activate a tower! Olivia, you'll have to get over this and help them fight!" Jeremie yelled into the ear piece. Olivia cocked her head angrily to the sky, but stayed put. Yumi grunted and ran to the Over-Wing, with Aelita on the Over-Surfer.

"You better snap out of this soon! We're going to need your help!" Yumi called from above. Aelita followed her back to the two, uneasy boys preparing to fight.

"Where's Olivia?" Odd asked when they saw only the two girls fly back. Yumi rolled her eyes.

"Whining. Don't count on her to join, and don't go back there! We have to deactivate the tower and she has to figure this out by herself!" Yumi stated clearly. She wasn't going to waste any time on Olivia's complaining. Odd looked back at the rock sadly, before following his companions into battle.

"All right guys, we seem to have a full fledged army to deal with! We have three Crabs, a pack of Hornets, four Kankrelats, a Tank, and a Tarantula. X.A.N.A didn't hesitate with this!" Jeremie announced. Creating a defensive wall, Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich watched the monsters advance for them. Yumi looked around, making a plan.

"Okay, I'll go for the Crabs and the Hornets. Odd and Ulrich, you guys better go for the rest. Aelita, stay behind one of us at all times!" Aelita nodded. Yumi faced the Crabs and pulled out her fans. Getting the best of her, the lead Hornet fired at her leg, seeing her attention focused on the Crab. Yumi winced slightly, and instantly threw it at the doomed Hornet. It shattered, and the rest of the pack continued what the leader started. Yumi was caught in between the Crabs and the rest of the Hornets; her head was spinning. She threw one more fan while blocking their shooting attempt, and destroyed one Hornet, while it hooked into the third as well. Now she had to work on the Crabs.

Ulrich was having anymore luck. His battle with the Tank was really hard, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold it off. He dodged the deadly rays time after time, but it wasn't going to work forever. So, with one last hope, he screamed "Triangulate!" Soon enough, a yellowish- orange light zipped around the sides of the Tank, confusing it. Three distinct Ulrich's were standing at each corner of the triangle, swords held high. The Tank made a guess, and shot at the first Ulrich it saw. Wrong answer. The real Ulrich took the first chance he got and jumped to the top of the Tank as it rolled to find the real one. He yelled "Impact!" and with a swift push, the Tank exploded. Ulrich stopped briefly to catch his breath, but his rest was cut short by a red laser shooting only centimeters from his nose. He jumped back, his sword in a perfect defensive lock. Now he had to deal with the Tarantula.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd screamed in almost a battle cry. _'Even for a bunch of shrimps,' _Odd said to himself, _'they're pretty tough!'_

Odd's glove was releasing golden arrows by the second, trying his best to pinpoint the Kankrelats' exact Eye of X.A.N.A position. But they were so quick and small, that it was hard to get an arrow to even clip into its side. But one lucky arrow thankfully caught into a Kankrelat, who was to busy toying around with Odd's aiming ability. Odd's sides were heaving heavily. This wasn't right. Kankrelats should have been so easy for him. What was going on? He had gotten so used to Olivia getting rid of half of the monsters before the battle ever started, but Olivia was in a mood now, and it broke his heart to not be able to do anything. In the midst of his daydream, a Kankrelat came out of no where, hitting Odd twice in the back. He staggered and fell on his arms. He wiped around on one knee and hit the Kankrelat, square on the target. Good, now, he still had two left.

"Yumi, Odd, be careful. You two only have fifty life points left!" Odd groaned. One little Kankrelat had cost him half of his life points. He was going to have to keep his guard up until…

"Darn it!" he screamed as his body started dematerializing. While Yumi had been in a face-off with one of the three Crabs, she jumped up to dodge a laser, but unfortunately, Odd was right behind her during her jump. He lost all his life points.

Good for Yumi, though. As she was in mid-air, she grabbed one of her fans and chucked it to the Crab's Eye of X.A.N.A. Now, only two more to go…

Ulrich was backing up closer and closer to the edge of the plateau. The Tarantula had cornered him affectively, and Ulrich didn't know what to do. But seeing his ankle rim the edge, he had one plan in mind, but it was tricky. He had to try it anyway.

Ulrich turned his sword the other way around, so the handle was facing out instead. As soon as the Tarantula was at its closets, Ulrich veered right and ran behind the Tarantula completely before it had a chance to leap at him. He hoped that would happen, for as soon as it leaped, it would be at the edge. With all the strength he could muster, he pushed the Tarantula clear off the edge. But it wasn't going down so easily without a parting gift. As it fell, it turned sharply, facing Ulrich one last time and shot at his knee. Ulrich was dangerously close to the edge so he could keep his weight firmly on the Tarantula, but the impact of the shot sent Ulrich over the edge as it fell. With a quick reflex, he grabbed the edge with his hands just in time to hear Yumi's voice. "Ulrich!"

Things weren't looking good. Yumi was pinned in between two Crabs, Ulrich was dangling over the side, and everyone had lost track of Aelita. Yumi took a quick glance around the area, gasping. Aelita screamed as the Scyphozoa grasped her in his tentacles.

"Yumi, Ulrich, someone, try to get Aelita out!" Jeremie's worried voice rang through the last of the gang's ears. Yumi couldn't break out of the Crabs' trap, and Ulrich was useless as well. Yumi was filled with worry. _'Oh no,' _she thought, _'anyone, please help!' _In that same instant, a voice sounded through the Desert Sector.

"Silver Scratch!" Suddenly, a silvery-grey haze shot over Yumi and the Crabs. Yumi looked up, but it was gone. One of the Crabs side-stepped around in a stunned state repeatedly in both confusion and the knowing of failure. This was how almost every monster reacted when they were done for. Yumi, puzzled, glanced at the second Crab, which was too busy trying to shoot at the haze that flew over. In her curiosity, she did a powerful back-flip into the air, pushed off the second Crab, and landed on the first one only a short distance away. She tried to steady herself on top of the Crab, putting her hand to the Eye of X.A.N.A to keep from falling, but instantly pulled back at the sight. On the Crab's Eye of X.A.N.A were four, distinct claw marks with silver rimming the edges.

She saw the silver beginning to completely engulf the rest of the scratches on its Eye. As a guess, she jumped off the Crab, destroying its companion while in mid-air. _'Those scratches just destroyed that Crab!' _she thought, landing. _'But what could have…'_

"Yumi, get to Aelita before…" Jeremie's voice was drowned out by what Yumi just saw; bewilderment overshadowing her eyes. The haze that had saved her earlier had come back, ripping through the tentacles in another Silver Scratch. The Scyphozoa whined in disappointment, silver residue framing its broken tentacles; it swam away in defeat. Yumi snapped out of her moment of confusion and ran to Aelita's aid, forgetting all about the laudable haze that saved an important life.

Yumi crouched near Aelita. "Are you okay?" Aelita rubbed the hair along her forehead. She looked up, dazed, and nodded.

"W-where is everyone else, Ulrich and Odd?" she asked, still concerned about her other friends. Yumi sighed.

"Odd got de-virtualized in the middle of everything, and Ulrich…oh my gosh, I forgot!" she stood instantly during her explanation. She finally remembered; he was dangling from the cliff! Yumi bounded for the edge with Aelita following at her heels.

Yumi skidded to a stop after seeing some glove exposed fingers clutching for dear life to the side. Aelita got down to here knee and looked over the side.

"Hi Princess, nice of you to join us!" Ulrich remarked. Aelita chuckled and grabbed one of Ulrich's arms while Yumi grabbed the other. In less than a couple seconds, Ulrich was back on the ground.

"Thanks," he said while catching his breath. He tossed both Aelita and Yumi a grateful smile, but took a second glance at Yumi with a tiny blush. Yumi double-took Ulrich's strange look. If it weren't for her rising suspicion and silent beseech of hope, she would have protested, but held her tongue. Aelita had taken notice also, glancing at the two with a masked look of significance.

"Great job guys and good timing too! Yumi, if you had waited any longer…well, I wouldn't want to think about it!" Jeremie cut in between Aelita's thought, but it posed a new question. Everyone looked at each other with the same look; even Ulrich did, even though he wasn't there at the time of the strange haze.

"Jeremie wait…did you see something shoot over the screen, something that went really fast?" Yumi asked, anxiety covering her face under her bleach white make-up.

"Ah-ha, I was right! Go Odd, go Odd!" Odd's sing-song, boasting voice was obviously very close to Jeremie's ear piece. But, it was Odd's character to make Jeremie feel as embarrassed in front of Aelita as possible. Sigh. "I told you, Einstein! There _was_ something there!"

It took a little longer for Jeremie to defend himself. He was probably blushing like a maniac. "That thing was moving faster than anything I've ever seen! I thought it was just a bug flying across the screen!"

Everyone instantly turned around after hearing some heavy panting coming their way. A couple yards away, they saw the white wolf in the clearing, her sides hugging her ribs and then retracting immediately. She was exhausted, but her look of worry kept her afoot. After a few wide-eyed looks, everyone understood: Olivia was that silver haze.

Yumi and Ulrich blinked before comprehending what they saw, but Aelita ran to her immediately. She jumped to her large head, squeezing it tightly. "Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" she squealed with delight. Olivia wagged her tail happily. After that, she patted Olivia's head and dashed to the tower. Yumi and Ulrich were the last to run over. Yumi gave Olivia's head a small hold and Ulrich kept rambling on about how their luck was getting better with a wolf around.

"Feeling better?" Yumi asked her friend. Olivia sighed for a minute. She had not fully accepted what had happened in her past, but she did somewhat accept that she was half wolf. It was pretty awkward and she still didn't want to talk.

However, as she looked around to see only two of them, "Where's Odd?" was all she wanted to say. Yumi and Ulrich looked at each other, and then laughed to their gut. Olivia was-almost-back. They all appreciated that she had some recovery to take care of.

Jeremie and Odd were heard laughing as well. "Good job, Olivia, good job _everyone_. Even though Odd was the first to…" Jeremie finished his taunt with a good _THUMP _to the head. "Ugh…err, Odd! Did you have to do that?" Odd snorted, but he did deserve Jeremie's little tease. "Uh, anyway, okay Aelita is finished. You guys deserve to come back home."

Olivia sighed with relief. She wanted to go back to her dorm, clear her headache for good, and _then_ she would discuss some issues with her friends. Even for her day off, she would be pretty busy, and with Brian lurking around the school, she had to be extra careful.

While she was dematerializing, a thought struck her. She looked down to her slowly disappearing paws. She forgot to change back into her human looking self.

**-X-**

**Uh-oh, what going to happen to Olivia now? Actually, I'm not quite sure myself, so sorry for everyone who hates polls, but I have to put another one up.**

**A: She emerges from the scanner as a wolf**

**B: She emerges as her normal self; she was only exaggerating in Lyoko.**

**C: This is the vote for anyone who doesn't want to pick between the two, doesn't want to vote, or is torn between two votes.**


	13. Realization

**Sorry 'bout the delay! I'm working on three stories right now: this one, my FictionPress story, and a brand new story I started here called SunClan. It's a Warriors fanfic, please read it!**

**A: 3 **

**B: 2**

**C: I forgot…**

**Wow, you people are no fun!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko…**

**Claimer: As always, I own Olivia Allen and Brian Eberly.**

**Olivia: Hey! You can't own me!**

**Me: I created you and your whole life story! A little gratitude please!**

**Brian: He is currently in the hospital after some angry reviewers struck a couple of bricks to his head.**

**Olivia: -smirk- Can he stay there forever? **

* * *

**-Courtyard-**

Yawning from exhaustion, Olivia Allen emerged from the woods behind the gym with her friends along her sides. Too many things were happening at once, and the New Yorker just wanted to curl up in her bed and sleep for the remaining of the day.

Behind her, Olivia could hear a familiar voice calling eagerly in her direction, but didn't dare acknowledge it. "Kathryn! Kathryn, over here!" '_Kathryn?' _The brunette said to herself. _'There's a Kathryn in this school? But what would Brian want with…'_

Olivia felt a sharp tug at her arm. Looking next to her, she saw Odd pushing her forward a little faster than the pace they were going at, even the rest of the gang sped up to match it. His face was fixed in a snarl, but a tiny glimmer of fear was lodged in there too. Olivia halted her friends assertively.

"Who's Kathryn?" she demanded. Odd refused to meet her eyes, and turned to Ulrich for help. But he instantly took Yumi and Aelita under his wing and walked away. Olivia's face tightened.

"Odd, who is Kathryn?" she questioned again through gritted teeth. This time, the blonde was stuck. Keeping his head down, he pointed warily to her. Olivia widened her eyes, feeling a mix between slight confusion, and boiling anger.

"Kathryn? Kathryn! You talked to him, didn't you? I thought I told you it was danger…" Olivia cut her sentence down as easily as she could, seeing her ex advancing to them. "…dangerous to not wear gloves during a science experiment!" Odd looked up, getting the feeling that she was both covering up her secret and feeling guilty about snapping at him.

He nodded understandingly. "You're right, Kay. I'll be more careful." Brian walked up that same moment next to Olivia casually, casting a sneer toward Odd. He guessed he hadn't forgotten the squabble they had been in earlier.

"Yo…Kathryn, right?" asked Brian. He showed no signs of blushing or shyness that many guys did trying to ask a girl out. Odd stood higher at the thought. Was Brian noticing that playful Miss Kathryn Bertrand was really the aloof Olivia Allen? Is that why he felt so calm, because he had already asked her out before? Odd shook his head, trying to kill the thought.

Olivia dwindled her fingers. "Yes, Kathryn Bertrand, and you are…Bobby?" Odd had to admit, Olivia was a good actress. However, he was also provoked that Bobby didn't show one sign of anger or aggravation. He simply winked at Olivia.

"Brian. So, I heard from that Dunbar guy that there's a dance comin' soon. Want to go with me?" Brian was just making Odd mad. He had clearly told him to back off, and that Olivia was already taken. But his arrogance proved that he didn't take Odd seriously: that he was just another guy in line to suck-up.

But Olivia looked at Odd, acting serious. "You didn't tell him? Half of the school already knows." Olivia did a quick wink for him to get the picture. Odd nodded, turning to Brian with an angry face.

"I told you Brian! Me and Kathryn are together. We're going to the dance, whether you like it or not!" Odd felt relieved to finally tell him off in front of Olivia, showing he had guts. But Brian wasn't backing down. As he reached for Olivia's turning shoulder, Odd swiped at him, knowing too, the motion by heart.

"Shrimp!" Brian screamed, preparing to throw a hard punch. Olivia's eyes widened with anguish, seeing his fist raised brought back another memory, something she couldn't bare seeing to happen to anyone else. She lunged at him, grabbing his fist with strong hands. Even though her legs were useless, her arms were stronger then ever as she clutched the strained hand. She brought it down forcefully with a swift strike.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled out, feeling more confident than ever. Grabbing Odd's hand, she dragged him away, not waiting for him to spat a sarcastic remark. He watched as Brian was still walking, his eyes glazed on Odd with unmasked loathe. He would have to deal with him later…

* * *

**-Olivia's Room-**

Slamming the door behind her, Olivia flattened herself to the bed, feeling suddenly worn and desperate. She really hoped Brian didn't recognize the demand she had last gave him…

_With the New York streets bustling in rush hour, Olivia was walking home, still condemned to the burden of crutches. Still, she held her spirits high. School would recover, and her friends would understand. That stupid rumor wouldn't last forever._

_Edging closer to her large home, a sudden feel of paranoia overwhelmed her. Looking around the street, there was nothing really menacing around. Her house was big and Victorian-style, but it was near a secluded section, where hardly many people came to, except neighbors who shared similar houses._

_In the same instant, the crutch she had been balancing most of her weight on was robbed from her possession. She grabbed her other, shivering, not just because her crutch had been taken, but she didn't see who took it. Looking around, a round object was hurtling towards her cheek, but she couldn't turn in time. Olivia fell to the cement. _

_Staggering with the extra weight from the cast, she turned over only to see that her tormentors hadn't finished their job. There were four of them, tall and exceptionally muscular, looming over her with eyes of intense hate. They reminded her of the wolverine she had seen at the zoo, constantly stalking prey with a passion. _

_One boy in particular caught her eye. She turned sharply to the blonde in the middle, her fear melting away. "Brian!" she snapped, blindly grabbing her crutch incase her classmates tried anything. "What do you want?" The pain in her cheek wasn't compared to immense bewilderment that her boyfriend was planning this little expedition._

_Brian smirked, kicking at the crutch in her arm, flailing it in the bushes lining the walkway. Olivia didn't take her eyes off him. "You know perfectly why! Turning everyone's reputation into toilet water is enough to say!" He grinned hatefully. _

_"Are you that insane? Are you only upset about your stupid rep?" Olivia had spat distastefully. They were being idiots!_

_"You don't get it, do you? Everyone said you were perfect. Olivia Allen is SO great, she amazing! But not anymore! They told us your legs would never heal, we all knew, don't try to hide it!" A boy with black hair, who Olivia recognized was Gerard Baker, one of Brian's best pals, had said. Olivia glared at him._

_"What are you…?" Olivia's accusation was cut short by a blinding punch striking her in the nose. Brian had hit her._

_That day was probably the first time Olivia discovered her animal likeness, but still didn't know it. Growling, she bit down on Brian's hand, her vampire-sharp teeth locking it in her mouth. Brian yowled out in pain, slapping Olivia's head off his marked hand. Olivia was just as surprised. She hadn't meant to bite him. She just made it worse as the boys gathered around her, picking a side to start at…_

Olivia awoke, sweating after her nightmare. Looking at the clock, she realized that she hadn't done much but dozed off for a couple of minutes. A knock on her door woke her up completely. She dragged herself to the door, hoping that it wasn't Brian, cutting the last hour of class. To her fear and dismay there he was.

"Hey…" he seemed a little regretful. "Sorry about that, outside…" Olivia raised her eyebrow; she didn't believe him. "Can I come in?" Olivia was about to slam the door in his face. Hadn't he got the picture about her and Odd? But he kept his hand to the door.

"No, I just want to ask you about some science homework." Although he looked cheery and honest, Olivia didn't buy it for a second. But then again, she feared she would give too much away. She let him in.

"All right, today we were talking about atoms…" Olivia wasn't really listening. She felt that same strange paranoia sensation. It hurt her head.

"Kathryn? Are you listening?" Brian rested his hand one her shoulder, but she squirmed away, angry.

Brian's look of regret and realization faded into a pout of stubbornness. "C'mon! Are you _that_ into Della Robbia? He's a shrimp, and he could hardly take care of himself. See what happened? You had to stop me instead of him defending himself," Brian spilled out. Olivia knew that Brian hated softness, which made him a grade-A bully.

Anger was slowly rising in her throat. "Just quit it! Are you crazy enough to try and make me break up with my boyfriend?" Olivia snapped her mouth shut. She was re-living the day on the sidewalk, when Brian and his gang had jumped her unfairly. The paranoia couldn't be ignored.

Brian had noticed it too. "You know, you remind a lot like…like an old friend of mine…" he edged closer to her, his eyes searching for some kind of sign. In his attempt, his knee hit her hard on her own knee, where the bad gash still was, never to heal.

Olivia wailed; clutching her knee as the pain was burning hard into her leg. Brian looked dumbstruck, and reached for her pants leg to examine the wound that he still didn't know off.

Olivia tried to swat at his arm, but the spasms in her knee roused her whole body into nothing more than an aching shake-fit. For a minute, she thought she would have a seizure.

Brian apprehended the cuff of her pants, slowly bringing it up to see what his acquaintance was crying about. Olivia felt the paranoia forming a picture slowly in her head, a picture of flying fists, pain, and savior, but she didn't know how anything could fit into this nightmare of a day. Her head was spinning as she tried to lash at Brian's arm. Her paranoia was no longer fear that Olivia had thought it was for so long. Her animal DNA was taking into effect as she had grown used to it. It wasn't paranoia, it was instinct.

Brian stared at the gash in her knee dumbly, blinking twice as to bring him back to reality. Instantly, he stood up, backing away towards Olivia's desk; stunned.

He pointed at her, first shocked, then competed with a gleam of hurtful passion in his eyes. Olivia's spasms got the best if her. She fell to the ground, crawling to the far end of her bed. Leaning against it, she looked up, just like she did when she coward under the safety of her one crutch. But now, there was nothing for her to hide behind. She was stuck, hugging her wound and waited for Brian to strike.

Instead, he only chuckled mockingly. "Well, the school was right. You can never take the spirit out of the spirit itself. Some said you would come back as strong as ever before the accident," Brian muttered. "But now, now I see it! The hair, the clothes, the eyes-man, oh, man those eyes! How could I have not seen it before? Guess you were right about this. I am insane to not notice this." Olivia's fear shocked eyes stared up at him.

"But they were wrong about one this," Brian continued. "Olivia Allen never came back as strong as she had left." Brian took one step towards Olivia.

The frightened girl closed her eyes. _'Someone,' _she pleaded silently. _'Someone please help me!'_ Hopefully, someone would hear her cry, even if there hadn't been a sound. Brian was wrong; she was still strong as ever. Her animal instincts told her to stand up and face this, without running, even if she could. She felt the wolf inside her howling boldly, already knowing that nothing would stop Brian's treachery if she didn't do something. It was stupid, yes, but she was angry. Now, her cover was blown. She felt the glow of her necklace curing her sense. It was all she needed…

* * *

**OK, chapter is done. Please, if you read Warriors, please check out my story! Leave me a review too!**


	14. Destiny and Fate

**Okay, new chapter. After this one, I think there will be a couple more, maybe…three or four. But there will be a sequel. Now, sorry if I sound like a desperate loser but…if anyone who does read Warriors (you know the books) and reads its fanfictions can anyone PLEASE read mine? My story was off the just-in list after one day. Remember, POV's don't necessarily mean what it says. All it does is concentrate on one particular person.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the T.V show. When does the new season come on again?  
**

**Claimer: I do own Olivia, certain character things, and Brian.**

**

* * *

****-Odd's POV-**

The aching remnants of the shrill noise were just as hurtful as they began. It jolted Odd out of his daydream. For a brief moment, he stared dumbly ahead of himself, unable to understand what he just heard. He thought he heard a scream…

No, it _had_ to have been a scream…

"Odd…Odd!" Acknowledged, he whipped around to see Ulrich shaking his shoulder roughly. "C'mon, class is over!"

Oh. It was just the bell. _'But I swore I heard something!' _He said to himself. "Hey Ulrich, did you hear anything during class?" Odd echoed his thoughts. Ulrich shrugged.

"Not really," shoving his hands in his pockets, he continued, "why?" Odd imitated his laid back movement.

"No reason." They continued through the doors of their previous class, noticing that Ulrich was edging closer near the office then up to Olivia's room. The group had previously voted to meet her earlier, just to check up. Odd watched his jittery movement with intrigue.

"Weird, huh?" Odd mocked intentionally. His friend reddened slightly.

He shuffled his feet while walking. "What d'you mean?" Odd snorted. It was too easy to interpret his expression of embarrassment

"Hmm, weird that the beauty pageant entry box…is right there!" The ecstatic blonde pointed eagerly to the white container with the words BEAUTY PAGEANT scrawled crudely in the front, with boys dropping folded scraps of paper inside. "Can't you just ask her all ready? It's giving me a headache to make you blush everyday, and you still don't do anything!"

At exactly the wrong time, Sissy strutted in view, swishing her black hair like a prime goddess. Her half raised brow and expressive grin was the evident sign of a long, annoying pick up attempt that seemed to carry on for hours at a time. Odd watched in ridiculed amazement. "Wow, that's incredible!" The principal's daughter turned to him in a smirk.

"It took you that long to realize it?" She flattened her manicured hand, and while bending her wrist, pointed to herself brazenly. While Ulrich was rolling her eyes, Odd stayed calm and answered with sarcastic wonderment.

"No, not you, your hair! It's amazing that you can toss your head around like a broken bobble-head, and your headband _never _comes off!" A chorus of laughter erupted from a handful of earshot students.

"Humph! Whatever Scrawny, but it's not you I want to waste my precious time with! Ulrich dear, will you follow me please?" She batted her eyelashes, rather desperately.

"When pigs fly and you learn to stop calling me 'Ulrich dear', I might just pretend to listen," her crush declined directly. He stalked through the mob of rapacious boys trying to push their votes in first, but the stronger of them were persistent. Scribbling a name, he shoved it through the throng of several hands over the lid.

Sissy faced him, still wanting to continue what she wanted to say. Ulrich could see her trying to force away the angry gleam in her eyes. "Yes, well, my father counted up some of the votes yesterday!" She noticed Odd tugging him away down the corridor, and he willingly followed. He wasn't interested in what Sissy had to say.

"And guess what?" Sissy pestered him. She ran up along side the two boys, matching their paces exactly until Ulrich finally gave in. Looking up at her, he sighed.

"This is only a guess, but I'm guessing you're in the lead?" Sissy held her head high proudly.

"Of course, I mean, why wouldn't I? I _am_ the prettiest girl in school, but…" Sissy had stopped, for once, looking whitewashed and whiny at the same time. Ulrich sneered while turning away.

"That foreign know-it-all lost me first place completely!" she cried out, a pout forming her lips in disgust. Odd gasped, suddenly turning to Sissy with a smug 'in your face!' opened mouthed smile. Ulrich could already see that Sissy was unable to control her cold stare towards Odd.

"Ah-ha! Olivia is winning! Ha-ha! Feelin' jealous, Sissy, huh?" Odd was enjoying his moment of pride. His girlfriend was winning the beauty pageant election. But oddly enough, Ulrich felt a twinge of jealousy for Olivia. He had hoped Yumi would get a pretty good number of votes this year, but he didn't blame her.

"Shut up! You better, or I'll…" A sudden crash of what seemed like a mix of glass and metal stopped Sissy in mid-sentence. No one else really noticed it, but the boys' reactions halted Sissy finally.

It was the same sickening sound that Odd had thought he heard earlier, when class had ended. He felt lightheaded and suddenly weak as his vision drained of all color. For a minute, he thought he had passed out.

'_Help!' _A voice, an unidentifiable voice gave Odd a headache. _'Someone please help me!'_ The voice faded, and every shape, every color, every tint and hue of the lively corridors came back into his view.

"What happened?" Odd asked to no one in particular. Ulrich and Sissy turned to him, the black haired teenager looking a little more hostile. She yanked at Ulrich's sleeve.

"Please Ulrich; I have some money from my daddy to go to the ice cream parlor! Can you come?" Ulrich snatched his sleeve back, glaring at her to show that she was not wanted…at all.

"I'll go and get the others; you go up and see where the noise came from." Odd stared at him. He must have known what he was thinking.

* * *

**-Olivia's Room-**

"For a while, I've been asking myself when I would get to show you my mood every time I saw you…" Her tormentor loomed over the poor girl, kicking lightly with crazed happiness at her knee, smiling as she winced from the insane spasms. "…I guess I'll get that chance."

Olivia finally brought herself to stare into the emotionless pale eyes, matching it with such fury as Brian had intended for her only. He straightened as her courage was slowly rising, but it didn't stop him from keeping his fists down.

Olivia fell back, her cheek feeling warm and stinging. It was numb, too. Now was the time to release her. Staggering, she lashed at Brian's head, trying to dig her nails into a frenzy of blind scratches at his shoulders. Brian was definitely weighed down by Olivia pulling him lower, but it was the best advantage he got. Grabbing her outstretched arms, she flung her against the bed post.

"Grr, leave me alone!" Olivia growled, biting down on his hand that was still gripped to her shoulder. She let go when she finally felt a bruise forming on the once smooth skin of her ex-boyfriend.

"Bad move…very bad move." Brian rubbed some of her spit from his hand and smacked her as he swiped it away. The saliva trickled down her black cheek, and she couldn't comprehend her position anymore.

"Stop…!" she was silenced from a furious kick in her shin.

Now, not only that the feeling in her legs was gone, but her head lolled to one side, resting against the wooden bed post. Exhaustion took her over, and she closed her eyes. Not one thought passed over her half conscious self, not Brian, her safety, or even her friends who had been the best people she would ever meet. It was just darkness, and it felt like it would never end.

She wasn't even sure if she dead! Nothing was cold, but everything was still and lifeless. Olivia didn't know what to think.

As if at the right time, a flash of white zipped across the darkness, but it was gone as quickly as it arrived. She turned, hoping to see the white flash in full sight, but nothing was there. Sorrow was more than just a factor in this predicament; it was the whole vibe in general. Olivia was surrounded by nothing but an endless oblivion of black, and feared that there was no way of getting out.

"Run Olivia!" an urgent, yet wise sounding voice echoed in the dark. "It is time to run!" Olivia turned slightly, only to gasp in reply to the Voice's demand.

Her other self, her animal self, had hopped deftly in front of her, snarling to shake her human self awake. Olivia stared; open mouthed at the wolf, unknown what to do next.

The white wolf growled at her again. "Wake up and run! Wake up and run!" Olivia still didn't listen. She had given up hope a while ago, and concluded that the force of Brian's treatment had lost Olivia's mind forever. But this wolf, actually, herself, knew much better then her unconscious self did.

The wolf jumped at her, the crystal blue eyes hardening as she pinned her human self to the sightless ground. "Listen to me! You must run! It is the only way."

Olivia felt no pain this time. But she was scared of the wolf, and how this was a reflection of herself. Was she really this…this…demanding? "Please, Olivia, please run!" The wolf pleaded.

Unknowingly, the wolf's white paws phased through Olivia's pinned shoulders, and the scent of its strong coat was washed away. The wolf's bright eyes shined with happiness, and she instantly jumped away from her translucent human body.

Olivia sat up straight, trying to understand the wolf's reactions as easily as possible. Shivering, she stretched out a see through hand. "Instinct?"

The wolf nodded in reply. "Yes." She raised her large head, and howled to Olivia, the same ethereal howl that she knew so well. Olivia didn't have to be a genius to realize that she was saying good-bye.

She was awake. Brian's cackle was the prime sound of the day, throwing his head back in triumph. Olivia's now opened eyes widened. _'He's insane,'_ she said to herself. Brian was too distracted by his own winning that he didn't notice Olivia's eyes, and she took the best chance she got. Scrambling back up, she tossed herself to the door, almost ripping it open. She took one step outside, already anticipating the feeling of being free again. Suddenly, the leg closed on her leg, hard and deliberate.

"Oops, I guess I made a mistake," Brian whispered menacingly in her ear. He grabbed the collar of her jacket and hoisted her off the ground, pushing her up against the wall of the door. His eyes were unnaturally angry, and threw Olivia back on the ground.

She winced again and heard the warning that the animal had given. That wolf tricked her: she said the time was to run, and all the good that did was ended her up on the floor…again. Her breath came in quick rasps now, and the aura of defeat was welled up in her chest.

Turning, Olivia searched for one last chance to break out of this hell hole that should have been her room. The silver lining was right there in front of her. She felt defeated, and extremely weak, that she tried one last thing until she gave up: she grabbed her lamp that she had received for her birthday last year, and tossed with all her might, to the ground.

Even Brian looked surprised. "I'm amazed, Olivia. I didn't think you arms were dead, too!" She covered her ears as the lamp smashed in large pieces, leaving glass scattered everywhere on her once clean carpet.

Brian took a step towards her, and grasped her chin in his hands. "The spirit is gone. I can see it! Those eyes must be a curse; you can tell whatever you're feeling just by the look of those eyes. The spirit is almost gone…"

Olivia felt her limps going numb and weak. It was true, half true, what he was saying. But she still had the last bit of hope from the wolf-herself- that still wasn't ready to give up.

"You're right," she breathed in agony. "My eyes do tell what's happening. But my spirit isn't gone! Nothing at all!" Brian pushed her back against the bedpost.

'_This is it…' _she thought, feeling her vision blur. _'I can't hold him off anymore…'_

"You're not dying!" the same, wise voice told her out of no where. The wolf appeared again, mostly a streak of white through her slowly dissipating vision. "You've done what you could. You're body must rest. He will come, Olivia, he will come, and nothing will hurt anymore."

Olivia gasped in pain. She couldn't see, except for some blurry colors that outlined Brian. Her tormentor wasn't finished yet.

"Bye-bye Olivia!" he cackled. "And to think that- wait, who the hell…?" All Olivia could remember were the sound of a hard punch, a snap, and the thud of something falling to the ground.

"Della Robbia!" Brian screamed. Olivia's vision didn't get any better, but she could make out the outline of a yellow cone, and a purple stripe.

Another punch. "Stay away from her! Forever!" Olivia never heard Odd so angry, but she was so happy to see-hear- him again.

"Odd!" She barely talked. It was more of a breath and a rasp all together, but he heard it.

"Olivia! Olivia, are you okay? What did he do?" He asked, moving a piece of hair from her tender cheek. He sounded like a guy who just lost his whole family.

"I'm…I'm tired Odd…" was all she managed to get out. She really was tired, and she just wanted to sleep. By the steady rise and fall of her chest, Odd knew she would be fine.

He sat next to her, his arm around her shoulder gently. "Her destiny is over…"

Odd jumped from where he sat, and looked around the room. He couldn't find the source of the voice, only Brian unconscious on the floor.

"Her destiny is over, but her fate has just begun…" she stated wisely, and soothingly. Odd turned, and saw the young white wolf, sitting with her tail wrapped around her paws.

Odd smiled, not sure why he felt so calm around her. "Thank you Olivia," he said. The wolf's eyes sparkled, and she dipped her head.

"She will always be part animal, and she will always have me. Her destiny was this…" she started, flicking her tail back and forth between her and her human self, "and now it has been fulfilled. Her fate is with you, and you know it.

"Whenever you are not there, we will take care of each other…always…" the wolf finished, holding her head straight and proud. Odd grinned; this must have been the voice that had told her that Olivia needed help. He nodded to her in thanks, and she nodded back.

"Good-bye Odd," she barked. "I hope we will meet again." With that, she threw her head up in a howl, a beautiful howl of realization and happiness. And in one streak of white, she was gone.

* * *

**Awkward, yes. Sorry if it was a little rushed. Thank you all my reviewers, and don't worry, more chapters will come. I feel like an idiot saying this again but…if you read Warriors, please read my other story!**

**_'Howl to you and to your loved ones. Find your inner spirit and realize what you are.' _- Olivia-Della-Robbia**

**Should i change the rating to T?**


	15. When Will It End?

**Sorry for the extremely long delay. Well, a lot of drama, but I'll fix that soon enough. Enjoy this chapter, and I hope that school isn't treating anyone badly. It sure is for me. Yeah! The third season is on! It's pretty interesting, but I'm torn between continuing along the second season or combine it with the third. Oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Code Lyoko.**

**Claimer: Must I repeat it?**

* * *

**-Continual-**

**x**

**x**

Limping rapidly along Odd's side, Olivia felt somewhat relieved to be able to get out of her room. The rush of pain flooded her legs, and by what she had experienced, it was very dangerous for her knees to be walking. Her favorite white pants were caked with dry, crusting blood from her knees down, and by the look of it, small spots of bright, crimson liquid was adding on to the old layer.

Her breath came out quick and cracked, and the weights of her legs dragging her down. Odd held her arm to keep her up, a cocky smile trying to keep the moment as content as he could make it. She grinned back at him, but the throbbing kept her from answering.

Olivia could hear the soft drumming of footsteps at the end of the hall, coming up the stairs. She backed up behind Odd, not prepared to see who it could be.

The rhythm continued, resounding louder than the speed of Olivia's breathing. A shadowy scar formed at the ceiling, signaling that the party of footsteps was coming closer. Olivia and Odd halted abruptly, watching the scar grow and darken. But the near tip of the scar broke away from the rest of the shadow, running much faster than its companions. A black clad figure broke from the corner, and Olivia prepared herself for the thrashing of arms and demanding questions. But when the identity of the girl was in range, Olivia sighed.

"Hey Yumi," Olivia called over. Her Japanese friend turned to her, her black hair slapping against her widened eyes. She sprinted down the corridor towards the pair, her black boots pushing out long gasps of air with the scent of alien leather. Another pattern of running shoes matched the shadow on the ceiling, and just like Yumi, three more figures rounded the corner.

"What took you so long?" Olivia giggled nervously. After one more attempt to stay a foot, she collapsed to the ground. Her chest hugged against her ribs, then retracting instantly. A rippling wave of spasms lined her spine, and a hoarse, grotesque sound escaped a pair of worn-out lungs. Yumi skidded to a stop, crouching next to her injured friend.

"Odd, what happened?" she demanded. Odd too knelt down, trying to at least get Olivia to sit up.

Odd sighed. "Let's just say that a big rat got into Olivia's room."

When the older boy, Ulrich, had gotten close enough to hear, he ignored the group and slid into Olivia's room instead. A tiny scuffle was heard inside, until the tall brunette appeared with Brian apprehended by his crimson colored jacket. His face was sneering at the cluster, along with some bruises that Odd so gratefully gave above his right eye and another on his forehead across his hairline.

"I guess you were right," Ulrich started, motioning for Jeremie to come and grab his battering arm that tried to wriggle from his jacket. "And it looks like this rat took a pretty big bite from her." He finished bitterly, meaning Olivia's blood-soaked ensemble.

"Olivia!" Aelita cried out, following Jeremie from the stairs. "Are you all right?" Olivia whipped her head to her, about to ignite a nasty glare.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" she spat. Aelita jumped, looking a little hurt from Olivia's rebuke. Olivia's eyes closed, realizing her mistake instantly.

Olivia squirmed from her spot on the floor. "I, uh…sorry Aelita…" She turned from her green gaze, hoping to not let the guilt sink in. The sound of Aelita's hummed breath soothed her. The pink-haired girl reached out and touched her shoulder solemnly.

"Don't worry about it." Brian spitting on the floor in front of her jogged her memory. Aelita turned to him, her once soft eyes rotary into an icy stake. Brian matched it perfectly, his pale, emotionless eyes driving into each teenager like a sword through wet tissue paper. Surprisingly, Aelita looked deathly calmer than any of them under his menacing glare.

She looked back to Ulrich and Jeremie, who seemed to be having a pretty tough time in keeping Brian still. "We should bring him to the principal."

Odd widened his eyes. "Uh, why don't we just call the police?" Everyone could tell he was feigning sarcasm, but the hostile gleam almost gave it away. Each one shot questioning looks, but Jeremie, however, wrinkled his eyebrow, amused.

"You haven't changed too much," he said, referring to Odd's sudden burst of seriousness since Olivia had arrived at the school. All around him, his friends were nodding brusquely in a silent agreement. They had missed their comical friend, and now they had him back.

He opened his mouth in a wide-toothed grin. "Let's go with Aelita's bit. I think alerting the authorities might be a little too drastic…even for me!" Ulrich took a commanding shove at Brian's shoulder to get him moving lethargically down the hall, while Jeremie stayed behind.

"Come one," Yumi barked. She grazed her hand over Olivia's blood crusted pants. "We have to get her to the nurse, fast." Everyone took turns walking Olivia down the hall, turning away from dozens of confused looks by their peers. The attention upset Olivia, very much. Trying to hide her face, tears streamed silently. The salty tang made her cough, but it wasn't near as annoying as the pain in her knees when they had approached the nurse's office.

"Oh no!" The nurse cried out. "Not again." She extended her hand reassuringly, gesturing with her other hand that her friends could let go. Cautiously, they obeyed, but followed Olivia and the nurse into the room, wrinkling their noses at the acrid scent of toothpaste and disinfectant. Olivia, being so used to it, still couldn't help but mutter and "Ugh!" of recognizable disgust.

Dorothy guided her to a leather covered bed in the middle of the room. She smoothed it for comfort. "Olivia, I have no choice. Either you move back in with your parents, or I'll have to hang over you like a storm cloud. You have been in more accidents this week than any other student in history!"

"But she got hurt at _school_. How would making her go home change anything?" Yumi objected, a hint of depreciatory. Dorothy stared at the Japanese teenager for a brief moment before straightening her white jacket. Again she focused her attention to Olivia.

"I have to call your parents. They need to figure out what's going on." She began dialing before Olivia could protest. _'If they learn about Brian, they'll make me go back to New York!'_ she screamed to herself, but the words never escaped her mouth. Odd grabbed her outstretched hand, rubbing it with his thumb, smiling.

Dorothy grinned suddenly. "Ah, hello Mrs. Allen, this is the school nurse. I have your daughter with me right now, and I…" She had been cut off by her mother's crying voice, full of sadness and fear that even Olivia could hear through the half-room distance.

"Calm yourself, Mrs. Allen! What do you mean the principal already called you?" Dorothy asked. Her eyes were serious and concerned. As she reverted her gaze between Olivia and the ground, Olivia was fearful of what might be heard on the other line. The nurse walked slowly to the window that overlooked the steel entrance of the school.

Yumi nudged Aelita's arm while her back was turned. "I'm going to go look for Ulrich, okay?" Everyone nodded in approval and watched her jogging away to the door. When it closed, everyone mechanically looked back at Dorothy.

She didn't seem to be listening to Mrs. Allen's explanation of the queer events going on with her daughter. Her eyes were distant, listening to the faintest sound she could hear. Slowly, she brought down the phone, until it was hugging against her neck and the far cuff of her nurses jacket. The sound of sirens was coming closer, along with a pair of lights. They filled Dorothy's pale face into a circled mixture of blue and red, blinking in turn with each other against the window.

Her jacket inflated with air as she turned swiftly on her heel. "Your mother is outside, with the police!"

"What!" Olivia jumped from the bed, trying to run to the door, but she never made it. She fell to the ground, grabbing her wounds in pain and frustration that no one had proceeded to cover it up protectively. The spasms broke out, almost on line, and she prayed that they would stop.

Dorothy sneered at her dumbstruck friends. "Don't just stand there," she snapped, "Help her up!" Jolting out of confusion, Odd gently grabbed one arm, while Aelita and Jeremie gingerly hoisted her up.

"I want to see my mom," Olivia admitted through tears. Nodding, the quartet moved out of the school doors that were ahead of the nurse's office. It was slow moving, but it was worth it, considering the commotion outside awaiting them. Everyone moved around like dominoes: each energetic child knocked into another, passing on information for it to strike against the next play piece and keep the river of gossip thriving.

In the open steel archway was a blonde haired boy being put into a silenced police car. The lights continued to rotate, blinking like two colorful ghosts, welcoming Brian into their car. A little ways ahead was the familiar postures of Ulrich and Yumi, looking up at a chunky policeman with an overhanging mustache that covered his entire mouth. From a distance, no one was sure if he was talking or not.

But one person made Olivia's eyes and heart brighten. Next to the policeman was healthy skinny woman, strikingly pretty for someone around her mid or late thirties. Her hair was a light brown, wavy and face-framed, with two pairs of bright greens eyes gazing thankfully at Olivia's two friends who were explaining something to the policeman.

"Mom!" Olivia called out, but it was muffled by the slamming of a minivan parked next to the police car. She moved her cerulean eyes to the familiar vehicle, wild-eyed. A man came jumping from the driver's seat. He was tall and broad-shouldered with a navy work shirt on and a mop of sandy-blonde hair that was covered with a few strands of silver. Seeing the recognizable blue eyes, she squealed with joy. It was her dad! And her sisters!

"We're going to go look for Olivia, 'kay Dad?" One of the twin girls, one with piercing jade green eyes, said to the man. He nodded in worried consent, running to his wife's side and tossing glances at the policeman and the two kids on front of them. Dad looked like he was going through is mid-life crisis, but the subject matter was his daughter, not the silver hairs.

The green-eyed twin motioned for her blue-eyed look-alike to follow her, scouting the academy grounds like a hoard of hawks. They stopped the river of whispers, questioning its flow and its reasons for it. Olivia was surprised that they hadn't brought a whole military unit with them. "Kayla, Kathryn, over here!" she called out again, breaking away from her friends.

The green-eyed twin, hearing her name called first, twist around on her running sneaker heel. By her bi-colored uniform, she must have been pulled out of an after-school track meeting that she and Olivia had talked about earlier.

"Kathryn, there she is!" The two fifteen year old girls ran across the grass like a pair of blonde haired gazelles being chased by a mad lion…except one was out running the other by a long-shot distance. Wincing, Olivia remembered when she used to run like that, whether it was in joy or sadness, the exhilaration was what she loved the most. Kayla engulfed her little sister in a hug, twisting and turning like Olivia was about to die in her arms.

Kathryn jogged, out of breath, up to her sisters, grasping her chest in fatigue. Her more aqua based eyes were burning themselves into Olivia. "We heard…" she stopped suddenly, trying to catch the last gasp of air she could manage to take in, "…heard that Brian showed his face."

Olivia couldn't help but take in the depth of her family's inheritance of outstanding eyes. Even her little grandparents, as old and wrinkled as dried apricots, still had something to live up to: their eyes. For a brief second, Olivia was caught in that thought. What was it that made her eyes so aloof? So…uninviting? Was it the texture, or the color? Was it just the way they turned and saw things that were frightening? Out of everyone in the Allen family, Olivia was the only one with eyes that were almost distorted, or even, scary.

Kathryn shook her shoulder roughly. "Snap out of it, Olivia! Geez, did that devil get to your brain?" Olivia saw that her sister was trying to be as serious as possible, but she could hear some muffled hold-backs of giggling.

"Sorry," Olivia shrunk back into the encirclement of her friends. "I really am…" A choking sensation clung to her throat as she tried to restrain the tears that were slowly drizzling from her red eyes. Both of her sisters' eyes widened, pulling Olivia into a hug of depression.

Kayla looked up briefly to catch the eyes of a boy closest to Olivia. "Hey, whatever your name is, watch her while me and Kathryn go get our parents," she ordered. Odd immediately rushed to Olivia's side, keeping one arm over her hunched shoulders and whispering something to her soothingly.

The twins turned and walked quickly to the couple dismissing Olivia's friends and thanking the pudgy police officer for his help. Merely adjusting his hat in acknowledgment, the policeman shut the door to Brian's seat and positioned himself in the front, turning off the sirens as the black and white door clicked. A rumble moaned from the engine, and in a few slow moments, Brian was staring out of his window, anger almost about to melt the glass. But the car no longer mattered. Brian was gone, and that's what everyone thought about.

A quartet of similar people brushed past Ulrich and Yumi, causing the two to bump into each other. The brunette woman held Olivia in a tight embrace, eyes squinting and lips quivering. "Oh my god…I can't believe this happened! How did he get here?" she muttered. Olivia nodded. "I'm so glad you're okay…" Lillian trailed off, not bearing to let go of her daughter.

Kayla angrily ceased a rock, chucking it towards the steel archway. "Stupid New Yorkers!" Everyone seemed a little shocked by Kayla's reaction, even Olivia's friends; she herself was born and grew up her whole life in Manhattan, the Big Apple of all New York State.

"Don't you get it? If Brian got expelled, why would they allow him to transfer here to France, to this same school with a girl with a restraining order against him? It's unfair!" Kayla snarled furiously. She kicked and stabbed with her running sneaker heel on the grass, mumbling under her breath.

Kathryn reproachfully objected, in English this time. "The restraining order was made in the United States, and we no longer live there. Now that we live in France, the protection from that crazy idiot means absolutely nothing." Kayla stuck her nose into her face before looking at her dad, begging for back-up.

But Jake did nothing but shake his head sadly. "She's right," he assisted Kathryn's opinion, continuing in his native language. "Any document in the United States used for individual protection deals with United States citizens alone. They don't want to keep track of every person that left, especially New York." Olivia sighed, scratching her head confusingly. She was as vulnerable as the beetle Kayla had just squashed in an attempt to infuriate herself even more.

Aelita reached over and tapped her shoulder. "What are they saying?" Obviously, some of her other friends didn't look too clear on what all the bickering was about too.

"Just about the United States," she began, glancing at her fighting sisters. "Anything I had that kept Brian away from me, doesn't apply here, I guess. To be honest, I'm not following that well either."

Jake waved his hands between the girls, pushing them back and putting his fingers to his temples, muttering something about college. "Cease fire, now! If I have to talk to you two clowns again about fighting with each other, you're grounded!" Kayla and Kathryn glared at each other before dividing themselves among their parents.

Jake looked at Olivia with solemn eyes. He reassuringly rubbed her shoulder. "We'll talk about this later." Olivia bobbed her head up and down, feeling herself growing tired.

"Dad?" Olivia looked down at the ground, looking at her blood-crusted pants, noticing every detail and curve it made. "Can I go home?"

* * *

**Horrible ending, I know, no need to say otherwise. Anyway, what do my readers want to see? Should she go home? Until next time!**

**-O.D.R**

**P.S. Purpletail, my story, SunClan, was accidentally deleted and is now re-posted as The Light. And, I hate doing this, but anyone who has ever seen the X-Men movies (geez, I feel nerdy) I've put up a Fanfic about it. Reviews greatly needed.**


	16. Country Road

**Yet again, apologies for the long wait. Oh, just a reminder, when I asked if Olivia should go home, I meant to her house in France! **

**-Allen Residence-**

**x**

**x**

Two days passed. That meant two rising suns, delicately placed in two straight days of cerulean sky. In turn, it brought upon two full moons of ghostly silver sheen, a phenomena unnoticed to most.

Two days were enough…

About half a mile from the danger-prone grounds of Kadic Academy, a serene road had run itself inside the cement cascade of tall work buildings, no more than an aloof pave way for the more peaceful residents who wished to escape the metallic sounds of the 'city life'.

But this Sunday, the city was just as silent as the country road that broke its character.

The minivan veered left on the intersection. Wobbling slightly, Olivia gazed outside her tinted window, smiling ever so often as she recognized Ruth, the Allen's elderly neighbor, with her dark hands always on a pot or exotic flower. Over the past weekend Olivia restrained herself from getting to know her community who took shelter on this beautiful street, spending most of her time counting the innumerable number of trees lining the sidewalk.

Still, Ruth seemed…different.

Next to the florists' smaller brick cottage stood a much larger paneled home. _ Her_ home. The whole color itself was a pale yellow speckled with brown from years of seasons and hardships, with a dull maroon roof with a towered archway shape. The house was elegant and defiantly old, but the actual beauty of the dwelling was the yard. Splashed with purple wild flowers and white rose bushes brought out the infinite spring aura around this place, with a white fence surrounding the structure and extended to great lengths in the back.

Kathryn and Kayla had already sprung from the back seat, each of them walking side by side, but neither could be so opposite. Kathryn was walking rather leisurely, tossing her newly cut hair around and enjoying the new 'bounce' with her purse neatly strung over her shoulder. Kayla, on the other hand, was coated in sweat from her track meet, while still managing to handle a volley ball in her right hand.

"Hey, Liv, grab the other one for me." Olivia turned around, watching her Dad hauling a bag filled with contents from the earlier trip to the grocery store. Eager to get back to her earlier conversation, the brunette walked awkwardly back to the car.

Ruth chuckled dryly, her hands on her hips. "Well now, I nevah thought I would be so happy to hear all your questions again."

Olivia smiled, politely taking the second lawn chair inside the lush garden and fumbling her hands over the trimmed hedges. Ruth had invited Olivia over not long after she had finished helping her parents, glad to enjoy the company again.

"So how've you been, 'Livia?" Ruth asked. Her frizzy brown hair was left to poof under the shade of her tan sun hat, a pink ribbon around the rim. Although her face was dry and covered with layers of wrinkles, her eyes were still warm and questioning.

Olivia shrugged, letting her eyes wander from flower to flower. "Okay, I guess… It's a nice neighborhood." Feeling her face growing hotter, Olivia turned away to observe something else that masked her embarrassment. "Err…isn't that new?" she asked, fumbling through her words. On the other side of the lawn was a bright red watering can with a neatly painted sunflower stretching across.

Ruth nodded without glancing at the can with her sunken eyes. "Just got it while you been out with ye folks," she began, "Somethin' troubling you, baby girl?" Her thin lips were pressed in a straight line and a small crease ran through her forehead.

Shivering, Olivia's hand traveled down her new, blue skirt (compliments of Kathryn) until she was staring down at a ragged, bruised scar running from the top of her knee down to bottom of her shin. Everywhere her legs were permanently gouged, especially near her knees where several white lines were obvious marks of past stitching and scars.

Frowning, Ruth put out her hand and traced a finger over a newly-stitched cut that had opened up during Brian's assault. Olivia flinched, instinctively pulling back and restraining some longing for going back to Kadic…just to see her friends and Odd for comfort.

"Is that it?" Olivia looked up in surprise. "Just those itty-bitty scratches?"

Is that it? Scratches? These were much more than scratches and they were definitely not small! Since Friday all the way up to now Olivia had explained her whole life story to this woman, hoping that she would at least understand something that was going on…leave out Lyoko.

Opening her mouth to retort, Olivia could already feel some hostility boiling in her stomach, but Ruth's dark hands cut her off completely, waving a wiry strand of hair from her face. "I know, baby girl, I know," she rasped. "But you don't know."

"What?"

"You don't know what you're thinkin' about. 'Livia that boy did many things that don't deserve talking, and God knows what he did that deserved forgiving." Ruth's voice now reached a crescendo of sing-song words. "It's all in the past, my little spitfire, so just forget. Brian is gone, and he ain't comin' back no more."

Olivia stared beyond Ruth for a brief moment. Now her face was thoughtful, but her eyes were downcast and droopy. "But…it's hard, you know. Everywhere I go there's something behind me to back track the rest of my day." Resting her elbows on her knees and her chin on her palms, Olivia tried to enjoy the remainder of the Sunday, for tomorrow during school and the rest of the week would be hell for the End of the Year Dance.

**-Kadic Dorms-**

"Did you ask her yet?" Odd Della Robbia questioned eagerly.

His friend, Ulrich Stern, had just entered their dorm with a weightless look on his face. Yumi and he had decided to take a "harmless trip" to the movies earlier that day, and being as slick as Odd had taught him, lied that Jeremy and Aelita were too wrapped up in some computer scheme that they couldn't make it.

"Mind your own business!" Ulrich retorted briskly. A shade of crimson red crept onto his pale cheeks. "You already have a girlfriend, 'kay? Me and Yumi were just hanging out, you know."

Odd stared at Ulrich for a minute before bursting out into a fit of high-pitched laughs.

Ulrich's face flushed angrily as he turned his back, refusing to meet his friend's enthusiastic eyes. "What do you care if I asked her?" The question was raw and dull, almost disappointed.

"Sorry, sorry," Odd choked out between chuckles. The little hate-love game Yumi and Ulrich played had kept Odd's spirits in full gear while they mutually gave up their excuses. They were like sticks of fire and ice; one couldn't feel so different yet so powerful without each other. But Odd knew the repercussions of toying with the dangerous elements: you can get either burned or frost-bitten.

As he waited for the laughter to subside, Ulrich plopped down on his bed, gazing up lifelessly at the ceiling with his hands under his head. Odd noticed this immediately, lowering his snort until all that was left was a hollow sound. He titled his head to the side inquisitively.

"Did she say no?"

To his surprise, Ulrich didn't agree. Instead, a smile slowly formed on his lips as he turned with an in-your-face twinkle. "Nope," Ulrich replied, "she said yes."

The blond raised his hand in a complimenting gesture. "Finally!" he yowled happily. Odd couldn't help but give Ulrich one of his cheesy low-fives with a big round praise thrown inside.

"Hey, she only said she would go to the dance with me. I didn't ask her to be my girlfriend, or anything. All I did was asked her if she would go with me _as friends, _so I guess that was fine with her…" Odd yawned at the modest rambling of his friend, although it was a little shocking that Ulrich could think that there was a difference between going to the dance and finding you a relationship.

Odd stared with jaded-ridden eyes as he let Ulrich finish up the rest of his sermon. Sighing, he leaned on his knee as his thoughts wandered elsewhere, outside the school and down some road probably on the other side of town.

Cerulean eyes twinkled back at him. That was good. He missed her.

"…when did she say she'd be back?"

A voice broke Odd's thoughts as he snapped back to the present situation. Ulrich was finally asking _him _a question now that his desperate attempt to clear his name was finished.

Odd blinked. "What?"

Ulrich nodded for emphasis. "When did Olivia say she'd be comin' back? You talked to her yesterday, didn't you?" he asked with a mischievous smirk. Now, Ulrich is no good person at witty small-talk, and neither was he exceptionally capable of changing a subject of his weak points. Odd simply had to hang his head in defeat.

"Tomorrow, I think." Yes, good, a simple answer. Odd wasn't going to break down his worry in front of his more 'masculine' friend, in fear of an obvious comeback. "She has to, anyway. School lets out this Wednesday, and that would be the dance, as well as she being a contestant." He straightened proudly. "And my date."

Ulrich shook his head No as if he had just listened to the biggest excuse. "Love-struck yet again."

His lip curled in a disgusted sneer. "Again? What do you mean again?"

"Sam."

Oh.

**Ah! WRITER'S BLOCK!** **Sorry for this poor excuse of a chapter, but I had to upload something or I would have gone insane.**


	17. Fevers Filler

**Woo! Chapter galore! **

**Disclaimer: …**

**Claimer: …**

**-Kadic, Monday Morning-**

x

Ms. Yumi Ishiyama was in a… mood that morning.

Let us point out the obvious, shall we? Yumi was downright agitated.

But she isn't the (total) innocent here. Yumi knew she was throwing herself into the school-gossip-frenzy-pool when she agreed to go to the movies with Ulrich, alone, after he implied that Jeremie was getting married to his computer. _No_ _harm in that, right?_ she thought. Besides, they had already paid for the tickets, and the last thing Yumi enjoyed was wasting money.

Worse. When he walked her home that night, she accepted his offer to take her to the dance. Though, she made it clear that it was a "just friends" date.

The following morning, it was more than clear that her intentions were misinterpreted as she walked down through the courtyard, listening to the rumors like an old man listening to some flocking pigeons.

"I heard that Chinese girl is going to the dance with Stern."

"Seriously, it was gonna happen. They're like a match made in heaven!"

"Poor Emilie. Think she's taking it hard?"

"Well, Sorya did say that she was going to ask him."

"Did you hear about that Olivia-girl?"

"Too bad. Sissi's gonna be furious!"

"Who? The American chick? Oh yeah. Quite a thing, she is. She's not boarding here anymore, with the Eberly incident. Aw, but he was so cute!"

And that's how the morning started. Yumi walked right passed Milly, whose red tufts of hair were flowing in the same motion as her tiny little bounces against her heel. She had planned on asking some questions for her article "The Latest Hot Couples" for the big dance issue.

Frustrated and angry, Yumi stormed through the courtyard on a silent rampage with only one objective in mind: Find the one and only snitch, Della Robbia.

Fortunately, the whole gang (except Jeremie) was neatly spread in between their two "meeting trees". Not exactly a high tech hiding spot with walls and windows, but _their _spot nevertheless.

Her appearance softened slightly at the sight. Odd and Olivia were sitting down against one of the maple trees. Despite her darkened features and torn up legs, the young American girl still held that intense cerulean gaze, giggling as Odd gave her a friendly shoulder nudge.

Ulrich was standing across from them against the smaller tree. Before Yumi could come in earshot, he snapped something at Odd when he saw her approaching. Aelita kept her distance in between, sighing once, then walking up to greet her older friend.

"Nice weekend?"

Yumi shrugged half-heartedly. "I guess so."

"Good enough."

Aelita led her back to the group just then. There was no mistaking the silent "Gasp!" that echoed against each and every student. Some didn't acknowledge it, others glanced one way, and some just plainly stared in anticipation as Yumi flared. Her boots making little sighs of their own, Yumi stalked up to stand rigidly in front of Ulrich.

She gave him a half rough/half unconscious punch in the shoulder. "What did you tell them?" she demanded.

Ulrich, while trying to rub the blood back in his arm, glared past her.

"Odd you little pea brain!" Yumi snarled, whipping around on one heel until she was towering over the blonde and his girlfriend. "What did you say?"

Poor Yumi. For years she has tried to intimidate Odd, or even zap some humility in him. Too bad for her, because Odd just returned her accusations with innocent hazel eyes.

"I just said you were going to the dance with Ulrich to Emilie. It's not like I could lie. She asked me if he was going with anyone, so I told her the truth."

Yumi was seconds away from spitting out a reply, but Olivia shyly broke in, much to Yumi's surprise. She was sure the shock of last week had made her permanently inept. "Don't tell me you've never been struck by the gossip wave. Things happen, Yumi, people exaggerate for their own amusement." She suddenly looked down, her eyes narrowed on something no body else could see. "Just forget about it."

-X-

_Well, that turned out easier than I thought_, thought the ever-so victorious Odd Della Robbia.

After that little episode, Olivia stood up calmly, averting Yumi's bemused eyes, and trekked her way through the throng of students to make her way to art class on time. Odd let her go. Although, he did throw Olivia's half-eaten apple core toward Xavier's way when he almost broke out in a fit of laughter.

His girlfriend was getting better. She _had_ to be. The first thing she did when she stepped inside the gates was give Odd a huge hug that left him partly breathless. After that, she and Aelita started giggling like the stereotypical school girls for a millisecond about the dance, what they were going to wear, whose make up to borrow, it went on.

He was glad she was all right, but was careful not to show pity when Olivia had remarked, "Feel sorry for me, and I'll dump you right before the first song." Of course, she was kidding, though it was hard _not_ to feel such a nagging emotion. Odd cared. A lot.

Odd turned just in time to see Ulrich with his arms crossed. Yumi had disappeared when Odd wasn't paying attention, and by the looks of it, he looked positively guilty, and especially embarrassed.

"Dude, don't go all downy-face on me! That's the last thing I need right now."

Ulrich didn't reply. He grabbed his backpack emotionlessly and walked away, not even looking over his shoulder to see if Odd was coming. Now he was left alone with Aelita, although she shrugged and left to join Jeremie in their next class.

-X-

_Jeez… _

Olivia Allen never realized that that same word would be acting as her conscience the rest of the day. Her enthusiasm for art class was about as large as her pinky, she didn't eat this morning, and now she was in a possible fight with her friend. Oh, and did we mention that Olivia lost her dance dress while moving her stuff?

This week couldn't be any worse.

But it did. And that sucked big time.

On her way through the art building, she was very well aware of cautious stares and sympathy glimpses. Anything else was just plain distaste that did not agree with her stomach. God, if only she had her necklace right now. She needed something cold to ward off this oncoming fever.

"Olivia!" It was Heidi. "What are you wearing for the dance?"

From there, the two girls and a few others just gawked and giggled senselessly. Students Olivia never knew were speaking with her about how they should hook up before the dance and test out make-up for their dates, though she knew it would be short-lived. It was the calm before the storm, when the boys were shut out of the girls' lives for a short time before the little group would never speak to each other again. Until another dance, that is.

Art class went by too quickly, being that it was basically a free-day period. Olivia discovered a drawing talent and sketched out a bunch of little skater boys for no reason.

_**GAH! Curse my writer's block.**_

_**You have my permission to flame this chapter. Or filler.**_


	18. Maples

"Err…you don't think it looks too… Oh, I don't know, much?"

Olivia was turning around in slow circles in front of her vanity mirror, twisting her head as far as it could go to check every detail of Kathryn's ensemble—a hand-me-down outfit, odd as it may be—and was a tad bit uncertain. No offense, it was her exact style that her two sisters rejected: a nice, punk-ish look, with some innocence thrown in to spice it up. Olivia would never know what it could be doing in Kathryn's closet, which was probably the flashiest colored piece of furniture she would ever encounter. Even her twin, Kayla, the Allen family jock, was speechless.

But the label was not the problem; it was the quantity. Olivia was wearing a black-and-gray tube top, which ended about an inch or so from the hemline of her tight jean Bermudas, also given a silver studded belt. Yumi had let her borrow an old pair of cerulean-blue shin-high boots, and was more than pleased that they went along well with her beautiful blue eyes, which were even brighter and more mysterious thanks to some dark brown eyeliner and a dusting of indigo eye shadow. To complete, she'd kept her pendant, which had been given a new gold chain by the ever-so loving Ruth.

Yumi turned her around to blow a piece of hair out of her face, flattening it down with a tiny drop of gel. Her friend was still wearing the normal boots, but replaced everything else with a short jean skirt and a black camisole with a fancy design in the corner. Her gold hoops clicked against her neck as she observed with mock seriousness.

"Not too much… you could have gone a bit down low on the eye shadow," she said quietly, and then began to laugh. "Don't worry! You look fantastic!"

Aelita was reapplying some pink lip gloss in the corner, and for the whole time she was spending at Olivia's, she kept giving Yumi and Olivia compliments on their more "outgoing" looks. And in return, Olivia smacked her head with a throw pillow. Aelita looked amazing, with her pink-and-green checkered mini-skirt going greatly with her hair and eyes. With it, she wore a bright green-collared shirt with rolled up cuffs, along with some diamond studs she borrowed from Olivia.

"It's not too much _at all_. Stop worrying, you're fine."

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure…?"

Yumi flicked away a tiny clump of indigo eye shadow, restyled a loose strand of hair, and then gave Olivia a playful tap on the temple. "There. Now you got yourself a chance at that beauty pageant."

Aelita laughed. "And I'm sure Odd and Ulrich won't be too disappointed when they see you two."

If there was anything Aelita had not said, she was only masking her disappointment that Jeremie would be skipping out on her. And, if there was anything that her two friends could do to make her feel better, it was cut off by Olivia's mother knocking on the door, announcing that she would be dropping them off.

-+-

Odd had to admit, the band playing was more than he bargained for. Typically, (or just a bad perspective from his hard rock, eighteen year old cousin Cole) all high school-made music groups just didn't seem to have that certain zest that the more "national icons" promoted. But these guys, going by the name of (1) Martyr Relief, had some pretty good potential. Everyone seemed to like them.

Looking around, Odd was just able to glimpse the light blue highlights in his girlfriend's hair near the stage. Next to her was Aelita, and surrounding them was the makings of a mosh pit, already screaming and singing along with the dark haired vocalist. Laughing, he turned away to give Olivia a bit of time to herself, just as he was going to treat the night with some good, old-fashioned snooping.

Oh, how he _loved_ it.

Slipping through the bodies that were jumping and dancing wildly, Odd found himself near one of the corners in the gymnasium, ducking behind one of the snack tables. What was he hiding from, exactly? Well, only just the possible wrath of a _very_ easily angered friend of his.

Yumi, who by the way was looking pretty amazing tonight, was standing rigidly, talking to her date.

Her voice was stern. "It's just too confusing for me right now." What was it about their relationship that made Yumi so frustrated? One minute they're the schools hottest couple, and then the next they seem to be the school's most destructive. Ulrich liked Yumi, and Yumi liked Ulrich; what was so difficult? Did they fight earlier?

Ulrich's eyes widened in disbelief, as if Yumi had sentenced his exile. "But you said--"

Odd didn't listen to the rest, purely out of boredom. This was just going to be another regular fight among them, but for some uncertain reason, Odd wasn't quite sure what the outcome would be.

-+-

"And _I_ said to stop being so stubborn! Get up there, for goodness sake!"

Aelita gave Olivia a playful push towards the stage's stair case. By now Martyr Relief had taken a brake, which cued the next, more envious event: the beauty pageant.

Three participants were standing in the stage light, neither one so differently affected by the attention. From left to right started with Caroline Savorani, with hands on hips, gazed out at the crowd almost carelessly, sometimes letting out a long sigh to prove her point. Next was Sissi Delmas, occasionally shoving the others aside, more intent on winning this year just like every other year. And last, was Olivia, who at first was looking uncomfortable, then more disgusted as she shouldered Sissi away from her.

"And the winner," Mr. Delmas began, opening an envelope. "Caroline."

Aelita gave a small clap, watching with amusement as Sissi threw her fists down; her mouth opened in a silent _"What!"_ By the reactions of the students, they seemed more surprised than Sissi herself, who was the principal's daughter, anyway. But of course, the next response to surprise was happiness.

"Did you see that?" Aelita jumped slightly. She hadn't noticed Olivia walking towards her, with her mind elsewhere. "I never would have thought losing something would be so hysterical." Aelita couldn't help noticing the bitter gleam that darkened her friend's eyes, as if she hadn't intended to blatantly bring up her old life. But she soon started smiling and laughing, making jokes on the look on Sissi's face after losing.

That reassured Aelita. "At least Caroline won, huh?" she pointed out cautiously.

Olivia opened her eyes, looking at her pink-haired friend. She stared at her in unconcealed puzzlement, but amidst there was a humorous smile. "Oh, sure. You really don't think I care about a pageant, do you?"

In some way or another, this made Aelita laugh. So typical Olivia, always surprising you with uncharacteristic answers. "I guess not." She turned around, squinting in the dim light to catch a glance at the clock on the opposite wall. "It's almost ten o'clock. The dance will be over soon."

Olivia suddenly looked more thoughtful, narrowing her eyes in deep concentration. To Aelita, she reminded her of those dramatic teenage girls she had seen in movies, always having an epiphany at the very end of some formal event. At a second glance, she found it hard to believe that Olivia looked more agitated, as if she were trying to remember something so vital that she might explode in a fit of bad-tempered grunts.

Then she spoke, her voice so low that Aelita had to ask her to say it again over Martyr Relief's second-to-last song. Olivia began fixing her hair, a nervous habit. "It's been three months to this day that I first met you guys."

Feeling a pang of fierce sympathy, Aelita leaned forward and gave her short hug.

"Come on," said Aelita, grabbing her hand and dragging her away from the stage, "let's go find the others."

-+-

Yumi had no idea what events had went from her and Ulrich trying to make up to standing outside, against the two maple trees, at night. The air was brisk and surprisingly chilly for June. A few small stars could be soon through the trees adjoining branches, along with a waning moon cast into the clouds, glowing an odd silvery-yellow against the dark leaves.

The whole gang was here. Even Jeremie, who Aelita had convinced to come out from his "cave of endless work" for who knows what, was there. Olivia and Odd took their places on the ground next to the smallest tree. Ulrich and Aelita were standing in the small space between them, and Yumi leaned against the second maple tree.

From the bright light coming from the opposite building, Yumi guessed that the dance was over. Soon, boarders would be herded back to their rooms and the day students would be picked up. That meant Yumi only had a short time to chat before her mother came to get her in… six minutes. Her mother made it clear that she would be there at _exactly _ten-fifteen.

"So…" Ulrich muttered, giving the ground a kick. "Why are we here again?" Yumi found herself asking the same question with mild irritation.

Aelita glanced at Olivia. "Well…summer vacation starts tomorrow. And we met Olivia here on her first day."

"We just thought this could be a little, as cheesy as it sounds, _moment_, before we all kind of disappear for a couple of months," Olivia added, her cheeks flushing. "I mean…I don't think I'll see you guys till August. Kayla and I are spending July in New York."

Empathy made Yumi's impatience melt away. For once, she looked at four of her friends with a new understanding. Jeremie, despite his absences, was considerate enough to take a break from his work to spend the few moments he had with his companions, quite knowing that it may be a while before they reunite next year. Aelita, with her stubbornness and quick thinking, was able to see through the depressing, yet drawing, words the Martyr Relief vocalist uttered to come to a realization. Odd, with all the quirky and uninterested habits he had, was able to learn what devotion and loyalty meant. Lastly there was Olivia, as broken and torn up as she was inside, could never have ignored what her new friends taught her.

But Yumi couldn't say the same about her and Ulrich. Both of them were too choked with pride to find any real meaning in any of this. Or find any real meaning for each other.

Yumi glanced at her date, whose brown eyes were trained on the ground. For the first time, she envied Odd's and Olivia's relationship, as well as the one blossoming between Aelita and Jeremie. She could easily picture them together for a long time, regardless of the parental advice that early bonds don't last long.

Maybe that was just there problem, her and Ulrich's. Perhaps they had proven that theory right and only needed time to work out dating and who-liked-who. But it was only a thought. Did Yumi really believe in happy endings?

"We may be separate for a little while over the summer," Jeremie pointed out, "but that doesn't mean we're gonna break apart."

"I agree." Yumi surprised herself with speaking firmly. She couldn't even scrap together a hint of doubt in her certainty. "I think we've proved that, if nothing else."

Aelita, Odd, and Olivia looked from Jeremie to Yumi with fierce joy shining in their differently colored eyes: a warm green from Aelita, a lively hazel that belonged to Odd, and a mysterious cerulean from Olivia. Even Ulrich managed to look up, smiling as he gazed at Yumi with barely suppressed admiration…and was even more surprised to feel her hands sweaty…but only a little.

And then…

…there was loud honking in the distance,

Yumi was eventually bombarded with hugs; Aelita and Olivia making her swear to call them if they weren't around, Jeremie too, but only as a "safety precaution" need be X.A.N.A got his head stuck in their business again. Odd amused himself by trying to shove Ulrich, who was a good few inches taller, closer to Yumi. He eventually gave in, and ended up nodding his head curtly as Yumi disappeared.

-+-

Ulrich, Aelita, and Jeremie had left soon after Yumi went home. That left Odd and Olivia still leaning against the tree trunks, shoulders touching and heads close together. Neither one had spoken a word, only listening to the gentle sounds of rhythmic heartbeats and the swaying of leaves.

Olivia took a big breath, reflecting on the pros and cons of moving to France had brought her.

Cons: Olivia still missed the last friends she had back in New York, who were still counting the days until she came to spend July with them. Along with that were the horrible weeks in which she had to endure Lyoko, feeling so free and able to run, only to figure out that she had been a temporary science experiment, built and created before she was born to protect Aelita.

Pros: She had made the best friends any girl could have.

Looking back at Odd, she almost jumped when he gave her a little kiss on the forehead. His smile calmed her nerves, and Olivia settled back against the trunk of the tree yet again. "My mom is coming soon."

"I know." Odd wrapped his arm around her shoulder, keeping her close to his shoulder as humanly possible.

Olivia laughed hoarsely, shoving him aside playfully. "It's only one summer, you know. It's not like I'm leaving forever!"

"I know!" The warm-hearted tone in Odd's voice betrayed his anxiety that Olivia described. But, he knew she was right. They still had plenty of school left…quite sadly.

And then Olivia looked at him again. "We all know."

* * *

_**I'm so glad I recovered from my writer's block. Anyhow, this is the end of the second-to-last chapter, and then Return of the Wolf will be finished. But watch out later for the sequel, The Resurgence. **_

**_(1) Martyr Relief is a made up band name I created. They don't really exist._**

_**-O.D.R **_


	19. Epilogue

_**LAST CHAPTER! **_

_**The obvious disclaimer and claimer are just the same as they always were.**_

**-What Has Happened…-**

The next five years came and went. Each one seemed a little tougher, a little more challenging then the last, dealing with a more recent outfit change, the huge fiasco with William, Replikas, and another bad event during their sophomore year (junior for Yumi) in which Ulrich had been temporarily lost in the digital sea around the Carthage area. His family was distraught, and spent weeks trying to find him. The group could do nothing but soothe, and in the mean time they were finding a way to get their friend back.

As if that wasn't the most popular item on their daily To-Do list…

But probably the closest thing they had to a break was last year, when, during all those harsh times, were finally able to shut X.A.N.A down. They all agreed on that exact moment that they would never re-enter the factory again.

Relationship-wise, nothing could be more up-and-down. Odd and Olivia managed to stay together for five years, about as big a miracle as anyone in that school understood, if you ruled out the brief falling out they had two years ago. On the contrary, it was too obvious that they were absolutely head-over-heels for each other. Aelita and Jeremie, after another year, finally found enough courage to admit that two Einstein's were better than one.

The same could not be said for Yumi and Ulrich. Their relationship was a constant house of cards game. If you were skillful and careful, it could build and build till you don't have anymore cards. Or it could topple and you end up starting over again.

It wasn't until the gang got to about seventeen did they realize that their seemingly perfect lives were about to get more confusing than ever.

Yumi graduated before the rest of her friends did, but even with her fine grades, she didn't go to college immediately. The friendship and fierce loyalty she possessed amazed even her closest friend, Ulrich. During the rest of the gang's senior year, Yumi took up a small singing gig in the local bar, earning enough money to keep her parents off her back about she still living with them in return to go visit her family in Japan the following summer.

Olivia graduated with honors along with Aelita and Jeremie. During their junior year she convinced them to apply to the New York Institute of Technology back in her home country, where she thought they would do well, and for the fact that she didn't want to be completely cut off from her social life while she planned to attend Columbia University. She and Odd discussed the possibilities of a long four-year distanced relationship. In the end, they promised each other that they would both encourage dating again, but had to meet up on their four year deadline if they were still single.

Aelita accepted after a while that she would never again see her real father, Franz Hopper. Her friends, along with the support of Olivia's parents for college, were all she needed to assure herself that she could make her life as full as she intended to. Her relationship with Jeremie escalated over the years, evolving to the most successful and devoted pair of love-struck teenagers Kadic had ever seen. They quickly passed by Olivia and Odd, whose affection was more laid-back and tender.

Ulrich just barely got through high school with a save from his soccer scholarship to a small college out in Germany. Despite the total resentment from his parents, Ulrich managed to get through on his own, though he was very close to becoming dependant on parental support. He's no where near sure what he wants to do with the rest of his life, though he hopes Yumi will one become part of it.

Despite his pleading efforts, Odd grudgingly accepted the one thing he hated more than X.A.N.A itself: summer school. He should have known something like this was coming. How? Well, maybe for the fact that the Kadic High School headmaster called him in during P.E so he could look at his report card. _Two weeks_ before school even ended, which baffled him to the highest extent. Odd had failed his science, math and history courses, and even if a light bulb clicked inside his brain he knew that two weeks wouldn't be enough to even manage a C-.

Along with Olivia, Jeremie was able to convince Aelita to go with him to college in New York. Though Aelita was clearly more outgoing in personality, she showed little excitement at being propped on a plane to a whole new country for a minimum (to her, it seemed like a maximum) of four years. But Jeremie, who graduated top in his class, had no trouble. He knew three languages already, the third being Spanish, and was more than eager to experience going to N.Y.I.T. He just couldn't bear to part with Aelita, even going as far as keeping them in the same college.

But probably the most heart-breaking time of all was near the end of the summer, when each member of the Lyoko gang was forced to say some painful "See you later…"

**-How It Ended…-**

Eighteen-year old Olivia Allen sat Indian-style on the grass, her eyes half open.

New York. New York. _New York_.

She said the words over and over in her head, testing them out in different ways until she wasn't even certain what she was saying anymore. The first few New York's sounded fresh, eager, as if Olivia couldn't be anymore certain that they sounded _right_. The first few times made her hand twitch. Smirking, she dimly realized she could never shake a nervous habit.

But as the seconds passed, and the uncountable thoughts of New York grew, so did her regret. Since she was only five years old and learned to read Olivia wanted nothing more than to go to college at Columbia, finish with an English Literature or Creative Writing Major, write her books, and hope somebody would read them.

She never thought the unbreakable bonds she shared with her friends would rip and tear at her conscience so severely.

Olivia gave a small, defeated sigh. After five years, her mind had become more open, more giving, and she no longer looked like the battered and bloody child she had been, cowering behind everyone at every possible second. Even her physical features changed, too. She had gotten much taller, even surpassing Aelita by half an inch, but still remained on the short side. Her brunette hair was stripped of its ponytail, letting it grow longer and cut into what she called "emo side bangs" so her blue highlights streaked across her forehead and near the ends of her hair. If any other major changes took place, the one most people noticed was that her magnificent cerulean eyes were wider, brighter, as if they understood Olivia had gone through enough, and let her see again.

_Dear God_, she thought sarcastically, _I have _got_ to stay away from the number five._

A pair of strong, pale arms tightened around her waist. Odd's chin rested on her shoulder near her neck, trying his best not to cry even softly, though his hazel eyes were red-rimmed and sad. His pale maroon sweatshirt hung off his still-underweight body, as if he didn't care that it was the summer even with the clouds blocking the sun.

"Olivia?" he whispered into her shoulder. When she didn't answer, he smoothed his newly-cut blonde and purple hair. "Olivia…"

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Just—just don't."

Odd groaned as if in submission. He turned away from Olivia, laying down flat on his back until he could feel the park's grass on the back of his neck. His girlfriend wasn't facing him; she was still sitting up, hunched over in her despair. Slowly, Odd reached out from behind her, seizing her wrist gently. As she tried to jerk away, he instantly sat up, tickling her waist and stomach so firmly that Olivia couldn't help but burst into fits of laughter. Squirming and writhing until the pair fell down facing each other did Odd stop, his hands encased around Olivia's back so she couldn't get away.

She did not hide the smile on her face. Like she would even try, with all the rethinking she had been doing for some weeks now. Mumbling what sounded like a reluctant apology, Olivia kissed him, and he happily returned it. Odd hadn't seen her positive for days, and breathed in relief when he felt her shoulders relax and she ended up cuddling close to him.

"I'm sorry…" she breathed, half-conscious.

"You know I won't date anyone else," Odd said abruptly, as if he hadn't heard her. He felt Olivia's back muscles flex.

She made some sort of growling noise. This time Olivia tried to pull away, but Odd wouldn't let her.

"Do you _really_ believe that, Odd?" she demanded hotly. Her blue eyes bore into him, lifeless anger flickering back and forth across his matured face. Odd forced himself not to flinch.

He gave her a small nod. "_Yes_. Why can't you?" The question seemed to make her even more frustrated, closing her eyes and clenching her teeth until they made uncomfortable grinding noises. Hastily, he pointed out, "You could always visit, you and Jeremie and Aelita too. During breaks." A faint flicker of warm hope burned in his chest.

Sobbing, Odd pulled her closer, rubbing her back and trying to calm her so he could understand her properly. "Four years…trying to make money… busy with school… Do you honestly think we could hold onto a long distance relationship?" That was all Odd could make out from her disbelieving meltdown. And that was all he needed.

"Babe, you survived a near-death Track accident. You survived Lyoko all these years. Hell, you survived when some psychopath almost tried to kill you in broad daylight." Touching his forehead to hers, he grinned that signature grin that made Olivia's heart flutter. "I think, with two people now, _we_ could survive a long distance relationship. But here's the tricky part: Can we survive my overly corny pick-up lines?"

Olivia laughed. "Oh yeah, you wouldn't find much by saying things like that." And then, without finding an excuse, she agreed.

And, though her blue eyes were still troubled, she nodded curtly, and then continued to kiss her boyfriend with about as much heart as she could muster. These were her last few moments with Odd; any minute her parents would be coming to take her and Jeremie and Aelita to the airport.

"Olivia?"

"Hmm?"

"…I love you."

Olivia's eyes shot open. Odd was looking at her intently, gripping her waist in fear that he said the wrong thing at the wrong time.

"I love you too."

The honk of the horn of her mother's car forced the two eighteen year olds to stand up. Without a word and another tender hug, Olivia walked to her car with tear-stained cheeks. Odd watched them go, remembering vaguely that he forgot to say good-bye to Aelita and Jeremie.

**-When It Began…-**

…well, that's another, long, confusing story.

_**Return of the Wolf is complete. A big hug and special thanks to all my loyal reviewers.**_

_**I'll be going to an overnight camp of mine on Sunday for thirteen days, so I won't have the sequel up for a while, but keep watch. It will be titled The Resurgence. **_


End file.
